Un amor mas alla de las apariencias
by NARU.HINA033
Summary: el amor entre dos chicos en una pelea sobre la apariencia. al ser separados de niños y sin saber quien eran en su pasado se reencuentran y se enamoraron a primera vista. juntos lograran que su amor venza a cada adversidad que les pongan para lograr estar juntos..
1. el chico nuevo

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto pero la historia si espero que les guste tanto como a mí y a los amigos

UN AMOR MAS HAYA DE LAS APARIENCIAS

_-Siempre estaremos juntos no-susurro una chica de 7 años_

_-Claro que si lo vamos a estarlo-le aseguro el chico de 7 años_

_-Prometamos algo como un juramento-le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo_

_-Mmm… ¿pero qué tipo de juramento?-le respondió el chico muy desconcertado_

_-Que no importa lo que pase siempre tú y yo estaremos juntos-le respondió la chica_

_-Está bien lo prometo-le dijo el chico un meñique alzado_

_-Prometido amigo-también alzando el meñique_

_-Prometido amiga-le respondió el chico_

_Ambos juntaron sus meñiques y lo prometieron._

Aun lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo prometieron ya que ya no lo volvió a ver jamás en la vida.

Capítulo 1: el chico nuevo

-He hinata…oyes despierta-le dijo ino con una sonrisa

-Aaaa… perdona ino-san…es que estaba pensando en tonterías (riendo) bueno que me estabas diciendo-dijo hinata

-Olvídalo mejor porque no me dices en que pensabas…aun piensas en ese chico que veías cuando teníamos 7 años (con una sonrisa)-dijo ino

-Y como vas con tu novio ino-san-dijo hinata

-Pues mejor que nunca…perdona por dejarte sola amiga es que él es un amor y lo quiero tanto que sería capaz de…-dijo ino

-Basta ya ino-san (sonrojándose) no digas ese tipo de cosas-dijo hinata

-(riéndose) vamos hina-chan no es gran cosa solo digo lo que pienso

-Bueno pues…-dijo ino

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

El timbre de la entrada toco y con otro año más de escuela ella se decidió en no confiar en ningún chico jamás.

Nos vemos en el salón hina ok-dijo ino

De acuerdo ino-san-dijo hinata

Ella vio cuando su amiga se iba directo a su salón caminaba directo al baño cuando de repente…choco con un chico quedando encima de el sin dejarlo de mirar…

D-disculpe fue mi culpa en verdad lo siento tanto-dijo hinata

No te preocupes…solo fue un accidente en serio-dijo el chico

Lo siento tanto es que debí ser más cuidadosa lo siento-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos

Bueno no pasó nada…oyes puedes levantarte de mí-dijo el chico sonrojándose

He…l-lo siento-dijo hinata sonrojada

Hinata se levantó y ayudo al chico al levantarse, ya que los dos estaban parados…

Soy naruto namikaze un placer…con quien tengo el gusto-dijo naruto sonriendo

Hi-hinata…hyuga hinata-dijo hinata sonrojada

Es un placer hinata…me puedes decir dónde queda este salón-dijo naruto enseñándole el papel

_"no puede ser es el mismo salo que el mío"_ entonces él es nuevo-si se en donde es…es el m-mismo salo en donde y-yo voy

Genial…entonces vamos-dijo naruto tomando su mano

Caminaron hasta llegar al salón aun tomados de las manos

Entremos pues-dijo naruto

N-naruto puedes soltar mi mano-dijo hinata sonrojada

AA si claro-dijo naruto sonrojado

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**En el salón **

Oye hina-chan porque tardaste tanto amiga-dijo ino

E-es que tuve un contra tiempo i-ino-san-dijo tartamudeando

Desde cuando tartamudeas hina-chan-dijo ino

y-yo no t-tartamudeo i-ino-san-dijo hinata

Bueno pues…

Cuando ino iba decir algo un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios como el sol se presentó al grupo

Tú eres-dijo el profesor

Yo soy naruto namikaze y soy nuevo me acabo de mudar apenas hace unos días…hola hinata-dijo naruto sonriendo

H-hola n-naruto kun-dijo muy sonrojada

Hey hina-chan ya veo tu contra tiempo-dijo ino con una sonrisa de malicia

Bueno como eres nuevo siéntate a un lado de hinata es la más lista del salón-dijo el maestro

De acuerdo sense-dijo naruto

La clase comenzó y naruto se sentó atrás de hinata, ella se sintió incomoda sentía que no la dejaba de mirar y se sonrojaba cada vez más.

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**En el receso**

Hinata siempre se sentaba sola a comer porque su amiga pasaba más tiempo con su novio aun que lo conocía de vista, cuando se le acerco naruto.

Hey hinata porque no almuerzas conmigo ya que soy nuevo y pues no tengo amigos ahorita…y quiero que seas mi primera amiga-dijo naruto

B-bueno naruto-kun-dijo hinata sonrojada

Aún era el receso y todo parecía muy tranquilo…

Que te parece la escuela naruto-kun-dijo hinata

Bueno es interesante porque te conocí en una situación muy incómoda-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

(Riendo) pues si la verdad pero fue algo divertido no te parece-dijo hinata

Pues como lo pones así pues si… (Riendo) pero fue algo genial…oyes hinata-chan desde cuando vives por aquí-dijo naruto

Pues desde siempre aquí nací, crecí y estudio aquí mismo porque-dijo hinata

Bueno es que mi origen es aquí también y pues nunca te había visto-dijo naruto

No lo sabía enserio y porque te fuiste entonces…si es que me lo tienes que decir-dijo hinata

Es porque mi abuelo murió en un accidente-dijo naruto triste

N-no lo sabía discúlpame no debí preguntar que tonta soy-dijo hinata

No te preocupes eso paso hace 12 años y apenas regresamos –dijo naruto

Mmm que bueno y al fin te conocí verdad-dijo hinata sonriendo

Si-dijo naruto

Cuando sonó el timbre de regresar al salón todos entraron y pasaron todas las horas de clases…

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**En la salida**

Las clases terminaron todos ya estaban ya en la puerta de la escuela hinata, ino y su novio se encontraban afuera. Ino y su novio se despidieron de hinata, siempre caminaba sola a casa hasta que eso cambio siempre naruto la acompañaba a su casa le encantaba estar con él es como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, aun hinata cree que el oculta algo pero como no le da mucha importancia a eso. Cada día se va enamorando de él.

H-hasta mañana na-naruto-kun…bueno nos vemos -dijo hinata sonrojada

Si pero antes…-naruto no siguió hablando, sino que unió sus labios en un beso apasionado y con mucho amor, que hinata no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que se do cuenta que naruto iba a romper el contacto, entonces coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza de naruto y profundizo aún más el beso

-Naruto-kun-dijo hinata sorprendida

-lo siento hinata-chan no debí hacer eso es que no sé qué me paso-dijo naruto sonrojado

No te preocupes naruto-kun-dijo hinata sonrojada con la mirada abajo

Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo naruto sonrojado

Si-dijo con una voz apagada

En el cuarto de hinata

_"si supieras el ese beso me gusto de mesiado naruto-kun"_

En casa de naruto

_"me gusta mucho hinata pero temo que no sientas lo mismo por mi"_

-Naruto hijo es hora de comer –dijo su madre

-Si ya voy-dijo naruto

Continuara….


	2. me gustas

Capítulo 2: Me Gustas

Era uno de esos días normales de clases en konoha, todos los chicos estaba muy atentos al problema de mate que trataba de explicar el maestro. Solo había una persona que no atendía a la clase, como siempre naruto no hacía caso alguno a lo que trataba de enseñarle, sino era que se hubiera quedado dormido, ni pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sino que no podía sacar de su mente lo que ocurrió hace dos días la casa de hinata, ese fugaz beso con su mejor amiga y ahora ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Soy un tarado-dijo a si mismo

-Naruto ¿me puedes explicar cómo se realiza este ejercicio?-dijo el maestro mostrando una ecuación de segundo grado en el pizarrón.

-Yo…pues…la verdad es que…

-Como lo suponía ¿otra vez que no pones atención en clases?

-pero sense, es que bueno… yo…

-Ya se, te voy a asignar un compañero de estudios, y esa va a hacer…

-Sense no es lo que lo que usted cree- decía apenado naruto con una gotita en la frente mientras que el resto del salo se reían

-Hyuga hinata será la compañera de estudios

-¿Y…yo?-pregunto nerviosa hinata

"hinata"-pensó naruto, también algo nervioso, de solo pensar lo que ocurrió ayer

-Bu…bueno está bien sense yo lo ayudare-pensando-"si es que no me da un infarto"

"espero que lo aproveces hinata se nota se gustan demasiado"-pensaba ino con una sonrisa

Hinata podemos estudiar en mi casa-dijo naruto

De acuerdo-dijo hinata

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

En casa de naruto

-¡papa ya llegue!-grito naruto entrando

-Qué bonita esta tu casa naruto-kun-dijo hinata imitando a naruto

-Gracias hinata, rayos parece que mi papa no está en casa, bueno debe estar trabajando aun…mmm ¿te gustaría tomar algo?

-No gracias, será mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar-dijo sonriendo hinata

-Tienes razón-dijo naruto

-Y siempre te la pasas solo en casa naruto-kun-dijo hinata

-Pues si hasta la noche que mis padres llegan cansados del trabajo como vez mi casa no es como la tuya-dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste

-Y…yo lo siento por hacer sentirte mal naruto-kun-dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos

-No te preocupes hinata –dijo naruto

Pasaron las horas estudiando hasta que era ya la tarde y ambos estaban solos aun y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios fueron juntándose en un beso.

-hinata-chan…me gustas –dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados

-Tú también me gustas-le dijo hinata con leve sonrojo

-De verdad te gusto-dijo sorprendido

-Más que eso…te amo naruto-kun-dijo con u leve sonrojo

No continúo más que una vez más se besaron fue un beso apasionado

-yo también te amo hina-chan, ¡te amo demasiado!-respondió naruto volviendo a besar a hinata-¿quiere ser mi novia hina-chan?-dijo naruto al romper con el beso

-S-si quiero naruto-contesto nerviosa hinata

-¡Genial!-dijo naruto al volver a besar a su ahora novia

Ahora los dos estaban juntos porque nada ni nadie los va a separar

Continuara...


	3. recordando el pasado

Capítulo 3: Recordando el pasado

Desde que se hicieron novios se la han pasado juntos cada día, por las noches lo llamaba por teléfono diciéndole que lo amaba mas y mas...y pues para el era lo mas valioso que tenia su novia,pero aun recuerda a esa niña que nunca volvió a ver y su pregunta era ¿donde esta?...

_-amiga luna donde estas-dijo naruto_

_-ella no volverá niño se fue lejos de ti porque eres un pobre-dijo un señor_

_-eso no es cierto ella volverá...lo prometimos-dijo naruto_

_-(riendo) por favor niño...yo se lo que te digo jamas la volverás a ver a tu amiguita lunita-dijo el señor y se retiro_

_-ella volverá lo prometió...ella volverá-dijo naruto triste_

-naruto hijo que tanto haces en tu cuarta baja a comer-dijo su madre

-ya voy es que estaba haciendo tarea-dijo naruto

**Ya en el comedor**

-desde cuando haces las tareas hijo-dijo su padre

-si desde cuando haces tarea, desde que entraste a la escuela estas muy estudioso de seguro es por una chica-dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-ya mama(sonrojado) deja de decir esas cosas y mejor pongámonos a comer porque me muero de hambre

-_"de seguro es por una chica, pues le agradezco por eso"_-pensó a ver comer a su hijo con un leve sonrojo

-y cuéntame muchacho...que ya tienes novia-dijo su padre sonriendo

-pues...la verdad...es que... si tengo novia-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-mm mm... a ver cundo la traes a casa hijo-pensando-pues que tal mañana en la hora de salida de la escuela que te

-es buena idea mujer...y cuéntanos como se llama tu novia-dijo su padre

-h...hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-has dicho hyuga-dijo su padre sorprendido

-si hyuga porque padre-dijo naruto deconsertado

-por nada hijo...mejor cuéntame como es como se enamoraron y terminaron siendo novios-dijo su madre

-pues la verdad la conocí en una situación mi bochornosa...es que chocamos y ella estaba encima de mi...-dijo sonrojado

-¡COMO QUE ENCIMA DE TI ...!-dijo su madre enojada

-es que fue un accidente madre...y se disculpo y por cosas del destino íbamos en el mismo salón-dijo naruto

aaa bueno...y que mas cuéntanos hijo-dijo su padre

-pues fue amor a primera vista...lo extraño es que siento que ya la había visto antes y...pues no se-dijo naruto

sus padres se quedaron mirándose y dijeron

-como crees hijo que la hayas visto-dijeron sus padres

-bueno...creo que me voy a dormir mañana la conocerán es la mas hermosa de todas-dijo naruto sonriendo

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**Ala mañana siguiente**

Iba caminando por las calles de la escuela pensando en aquella niña que recordaba cada noche al dormirse y cuando de vio a hinata con un brazalete familia sentada en el pasto

-oyes hina...desde cuando traes ese brazalete-dijo naruto sentándose a su lado

-pues...desde hace 12 años un niño me lo regalo y creo que le decía...

-amiguito sol-dijo naruto

-como sabes eso...naruto-dijo hinata sorprendida

-pues porque...(le enseño un brazalete igual a suyo)-dijo naruto

-entonces tu eres aquel niño con el que jugaba-dijo hinata contenta

-si...pero la pregunta es...porque ya no volviste a ese lugar que prometimos que estaríamos juntos-dijo triste naruto

-yo quería volver...pero-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-¡Y ENTONCES PORQUE NO VOLVISTE...NO TIENES NI IDEA DE QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS IBA A ESE LUGAR PENSANDO QUE VOLVERÍAS!-dijo enojado

-es p-porque mi p-padre no me dejo ir jamas y cuando volví a ese lugar ya no te volví a ver-dijo llorando

-es...porque mi abuelo había muero-dijo triste naruto

-y-yo te pido disculpas...por no ir perdóname naruto-dijo hinata

amos se levantaron del suelo

-si no quieres saber nada de mi...lo entenderé-dijo triste comenzando a caminar

entonces el la agarra del brazo volteándola rodeando su cintura y juntando sus frentes

-yo no tengo nada que perdonar amiguita luna-dijo sonriendo

-en verdad quieres seguir siendo la novia de la persona que te dejo plantada esos días porque yo...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...de veras...te amo hyuga hinata-dijo sonriendo y quitando le las lagrimas de los ojos

-yo también te amo namikaze naruto-dijo sonrojada

ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno

-oiga ustedes dos dejen de comerse-dijo ino sonriendo

-i-ino-san-dijo hinata al romper el beso

-hay vamos hinata no es para tanto es normal un besito entre novios no crees naruto

-pues si-dijo naruto

-ino es hora de entrar a clases-dijo el novio de ino

-oh vamos sai unas cuantas horitas que estamos afuera no hace daño-dijo ino

-bueno no hay mas que decir-dijo sai

-te presento a naruto el novio de mi amiga hinata ya la conocias-dijo ino

-es un placer namikase naruto-dijo sai

-el placer es mio-dijo naruto sonrieno

todos entraron a clases

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**En la salida**

naruto y hinata iban caminando hacia la casa de hinata... al llegar a su casa

-oyes hina que te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa a que conozcas a mis padres que te parece

-b-bueno pues...y-yo me encantaría-dijo sonrojada

entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela y en la salida a mi casa te parece bien-dijo naruto

-si esta perfecto-dijo hinata

ambos se despidieron con un beso tierno y poco a poco fue pasando a apasionado y por falta de aire se alejaron muy sonrojados

-bueno nos vemos hina-chan...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo naruto sonriendo

-jamas lo olvidare y también te amo y mucho

ambos se fueron alejando y hinata entro a su casa cuando

-oyes hermanita quien es ese chico que te acompaña siempre a casa-dijo hanabi sonriendo

-pues el es mi novio hanabi-onecha-dijo hinata sonrojada

-que namikaze es que...-dijo su padre

Continuara...


	4. Conociendo a los Padres de mi novio

_-oyes hermanita quien es ese chico que te acompaña siempre a casa-dijo hanabi sonriendo_

_-pues el es mi novio hanabi-one cha-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-que namikaze es que...-dijo su padre_

Capítulo 4: conociendo a tus padres

-pues si...pero como sabes quien es-dijo hinata

-pues...-medito-es el de una familia muy...-dijo su padre

-pobre no-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo

-pues si el no es de una vida económica muy favorable para ti-dijo su padre

-no me importa y si mas me voy a acostar-dijo subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**A la mañana siguiente**

-buenos dias hija-dijo su padre

-buenos dias padre-dijo aun enojada

-one cha-dijo hanabi muy contenta

-no...no es nada hermana estoy bien...bueno es hora de irme a la escuela nos vemos hanabi,padre-dijo hinata

-_"hinata no puedo permitir que estés con un namikaze"_-pensó su padre a ver a su hija irse

hinata iba caminando como de costumbren a la escuela enojada con su padre

-hola amor-dijo naruto

-h-hola como estas-dijo hinata

-contento porque vas a conocer a mis padres en unas hora-dijo sonriendo

-si-dijo hinata

-oyes amor que tienes estas muy callada-dijo naruto

-no es nada-dijo con la mirada abajo

-hina amor sabes que puedes contar conmigo como tu novio ¿no?-dijo naruto

-pues si...es que mi padre no quiere que estés conmigo al parecer tu apellido no le callo muy bien-dijo ella

-mmmm...ya veo-se detuvo-es porque soy pobre cierto-dijo naruto

-pues...-dijo ella

-es eso verdad-dijo el

-si...pero no me importa lo que diga mi padre yo voy a estar contigo no importa lo que pase lo prometimos ¿no?-dijo hinata sonriendo

-pues si tienes razón amor vamos a luchar contra quien nos quiera separar-dijo sonriendo

-si-juntando sus frentes-sabes...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo el

-te amo por ser como eres namikaze naruto-dijo ella

-yo te amo mas-dijo naruto

-no mas que yo-dijo hinata

-bueno...nos amamos mucho-el junto sus labios con los de ella con un beso

-bueno naruto es hora de entrar en clases que te parece-dijo cortando el beso

-mmm...esta bien-dijo besándola una vez mas

**En la hora de salida**

-vamos a mi casa al fin-dijo naruto

-si vamos-dijo ella tomando su mano

ambos caminaron hacia la casa de naruto

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**En la casa de naruto**

-mama papa ya llegue-dijo sonriendo entrando con hinata a su casa

-hola hijo al fin llegas y veo que vienes con una acompañante-dijo su madre

-si ella es mi novia hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-_"se parece mucho a su madre cuando eramos amigos"_-bueno hola yo soy su padre minato namikaze-dijo su minato

-y yo soy la mama de naruto kushina-dijo su madre

-mucho gusto minato-san y kushina-san-dijo haciendo reverencia

-por favor no hagas eso solo dinos minato y kushina ok-dijo kushina

-de acuerdo-dijo hinata

-bueno pues si me permite me llevo a mi novia a que conozca mi cuarto-dijo naruto

-ok...espero que lo hayas limpiado-dijo kushina

-(riendo)pues algo asi-dijo nervioso

-este niño de veras-dijo minato

**En el cuarto de naruto**

-viendo tu cara de sorpresa no es como te imaginabas mi cuarto ¿cierto?-dijo naruto

-pues...es un cuarto bonito aqui puedes hacer lo que tu quieras con el-dijo con leve sonrojo

-en tu casa no te dejan hacer lo que quieras en tu cuarto-dijo desconsertado

-pues no...es que todos los cuartos que tengo en casa debe ser sin nada de nada-dijo triste

-no te preocupes aqui puedes hacer lo que quieras en el cuarto-dijo animandola

-seguro...tus padres no se enojarian por eso-dijo sonrojada

-que va...ellos no me dicen nada de nada-dijo sonriendo

-bueno pues...de acuerdo-dijo con una leve sonrisa

ambos se la pasaron escribiendo en las paredes y riendose de cada cosa hasta que vio que era muy tarde

-es hora de irme a casa me la pase increible naruto-dijo hinata

-que bueno que te divertiste amor mas seguido venimos que te parece-dijo sonriendo

-de verdad-dijo ella

-si...de veras-dijo el

ambos bajaron del cuarto de naruto para que hinata pueda despedirse de sus padres

-nos veremos pronto minato-san,kushina-san-dijo hinata

-nos veremos pronto querida-dijo kushina

-si nos veremos-dijo minato

-te acompaño a casa amor-dijo naruto

-ok-dijo ella

ambos se fuero de la casa de los padres de naruto

-tu crees que su padre haga algo que les ocasione mucho daño-dijo kushina

-no lo se _"estoy seguro que haras algo hiashi hyuga"_-dijo minato

-_"espero que no les hagas daño a tu propia hija"_-penso kushina

**Llegando a la casa de hinata**

-espero que si te hayas divertido amor-dijo naruto

-si...me diverti mucho amor-dijo hinata

-bueno es mejor que me vaya-dijo naruto

-na-naruto-kun-dijo hinata

-si-dijo el

-te amo mucho-dijo ella

-(sonriendo) yo también te amo demasiado-dijo untando su frente con la de ella

ambos no lo pensaron y se besaron fue un beso tierno hasta que...

-hyuga hinata...-dijo el padre de hinata

ambos se separaron sorprendidos

-pa-padre yo...-dijo hinata

-entra a la casa ya-dijo hiashi

-s-si padre-dijo entrando a su casa

-y tu no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija comprendes-dijo muy enojado

-no voy a alejarme a su hija jamas...comprende-dijo naruto alejándose de la casa de hinata

-_"eso ya lo veremos mocoso namikaze...ya lo veremos"_-pensó hiashi

Continuara...


	5. un secreto doloroso

_-y tu no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija comprendes-dijo muy enojado_

_-no voy a alejarme a su hija jamas...comprende-dijo naruto alejándose de la casa de hinata_

_-"eso ya lo veremos mocoso namikaze...ya lo veremos"-pensó hiashi_

Capitulo 4: un secreto doloroso

hinata había entrado a su cuarto triste cuando de pronto encontró un diario violeta hermoso pero viejo y al reverso vio el nombre de su madre que decia:

_"secretos dolorosos por: hana "_

hinata habrio el diario y comenzó a leerlo

**4 de octubre de 1993 - konoha high school**

_querido diario hoy te escribo para decir que conocí a un chico muy guapo _

_en la escuela el es nuevo y su nombre es minato namikaze._

-m-minato namikaze...pero el es el papa de naruto kun-se dijo a si misma y siguio leyendo

_el es un sueño el era muy atento cariñoso y es lo que mas amaba de el su forma de ser su_

_sabiduria, concentracion y todo lo que una chica debe de ser...somos de la misma clase social_

_su padre es el dueño de las mejores empresas del mundo...pero el se enamoro de mi mejor amiga_

_kushina, ella es muy ruidosa...(riendo) y creo que son el complemento ideal_

-no puedo creer que lo hubieras conocido mama-dijo hinata y siguio pasando a las siguiente fecha

**20 de octubre de 1993 - konoha high school baile de graduacion**

_me hubiera encantado que fuera conmigo ya que yo fui la primera en hablarle pero el invito a mi amiga_

_kushina...el es mi amor de adolecencia que espero olvidar hasta que un dia en el baile un chico me saco a _

_bailar...fue increible el era guapo nada simpatico pero habia algo de bondad de el...su nombre es hiashi hyuga_

-entonces asi conocio a papa-dijo ella y continuo leeyendo

_desde ese baile hiashi y yo fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo pero aun no he olvidado a minato el fue y sera_

_el amor de mi vida...lo amo_

-madre...-dijo con la mirada abajo y continuo con la siguiente fecha

**1 de noviembre de 1993 - konoha el parque**

_estaba decidida a confesarle mis sentimientos a minato cuando el me dijo que se iba a casar con ella_

_¿que tenia ella que yo no? se que es imaduro pero la envidie por tener su amor_

_me enoje con el en ese dia y le grite que lo amaba...el solo me dijo lo siento por no coresponderte_

hinata tenia lagrimas en los ojos

_hice todo lo posible para que el me amara pero no fue asi...al enterarme que mi amiga era muy pobre_

_algo que me dio gusto por eso le dije a mi padre que hiciera lo posible para que minato se casara conmigo _

_suena egoista de mi parte pero lo quiero a el_

-tu...tu no pudiste separarlos cierto-se dijo a si misma y continuo leeyendo

**1 de enero de 1994 - konoha la boda de mi mejor amigo**

_ahora me doy cuenta que minato jamas me amara...pero lo que siento por hiashi es mas fuerte que _

_lo que sentia por minato...al enterarme que su padre no queria que se casara con mi amiga y cree un _

_plan para que ellos esten juntos siempre...aunque me doliera pero se me pasara _

_su padre deseredo a minato porque prefirio estar con el amor de su vida...cosa que me da gusto por ellos_

_para que sean siempre felices...a pesar siempre pensaba en hiashi me llegue a enamorar de el aunque es_

_tan diferente a mi es como el complemento_

-mama...al final si amaste a papa-dijo hinata con ojos llorosos

**4 de octubre de 1994 - konoha la espera de mi segundo bebe**

_estaba tan contenta de que ellos hayan sido muy felices juntos aunque despues de eso jamas los _

_volvi a ver pero con mi pequeña hinata y mi bebe que es un amor es tan identica a su padre_

_seguro que heredara su caracter y un poco el mio(riendo)_

-si que tienes razon madre es tan identica a los dos-dijo riendo un poco y continuo leyendo

_estoy aqui en el hospital sobreviviendo una vez mas al ver al el amor de mi vida con mis dos tesoros _

_porque fui asaltada horas antes de volver a ver a mis mejores amigos y en especial a minato_

_siento que lo amo con la misma intensidad que a hiashi...bueno eso es algo que pasara siento llegar mi muerte pronto..._

_recuerda que el amor es la mayor fuerza que las apariencias _

_con amor hana hyuga que se enamoro de dos hombres especiales_

-mama...-dijo hinata con la mirada triste

**flash black**

_-hiashi...quiero que cuides a hinata y a hanabi...ese es el nombre que quiero para mi pequeña si amor_

_-claro-dijo serio_

_-recuerda te amo ¿cierto?-dijo hana_

_-pues aun no olvidas a ese namikaze que robo tu corazon-dijo hiashi_

_-a el lo amo de una forma diferente a ti amor-dijo hana sonriendo_

_-aun asi no lo olvidas-dijo hiashi_

_-recuerda siempre hiashi los namikaze no tienen la culpa de nada que me paso y espero que me recuerdes cuando nos conocimos si la verdad te amo_

_-yo tambien te amo hana-dijo hiashi_

_al ver la sonrisa de su esposa, ella cerro sus ojos en un sueño profundo(quiere decir que murio)_

**flash black end**

-hana-dijo hiashi

entro al cuarto de hinata con el diario de su esposa difunta

-hinata debuelveme ese diario-dijo hiashi

-es cierto lo que dice el diario de mama-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-damelo hinata-dijo hiashi revatandole el diario

-dime...ES CIERTO ESO QUE DIJO...es por eso que no quieres a naruto-kun cierto-

el no dijo nada

-todo lo que decia mama era verdad ella amo a el padre de naruto hasta el final

-¡CALLATE!-dandole una abofeteada

ella seguia llorando y eso le recordo a su esposo cuando lloraba

-hinata...perdoname no quise que...-dijo hiashi

-te odio padre...TE ODIO-dijo hinata y salio de su casa

*-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-**-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-*

_-naruto puedes venir a verme-dijo hinata _

-en donde estas amor...estas bien estas llorando

_-solo ven te necesito a mi lado-dijo ella_

-claro...en donde estas-dijo el

_-estoy en el lugar donde nos conocimos te cuerdas-dijo ella_

-como no me voy a acordar amor...voy para aya ok no te muevas de ahi-dijo el

_-si...aqui te esperare-dijo ella_

el colgo su cel y salio de su cuarto corriendo cuando lo detienen su madre

-a donde vas hijo-dijo kushina

-voy a ver a hinata...me necesita madre-dijo naruto

-ok...ve con ella no te preocupes-dijo minato

-de acuerdo-dijo el al irse

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

**En el parque donde se conocieron**

-hina...amor-dijo naruto

-naruto-kun-dijo hinata al abrazarlo

-tranquila amor ven...vamos a sentarnos que te parece-dijo el

-si...-dijo ella

-ahora me vas a contar que paso-dijo el

-si...todo comenzo por...-dijo ella

Continuara...


	6. el pasado regresa

**_Anteriormente _**

_-hina...amor-dijo naruto_

_-naruto-kun-dijo hinata al abrazarlo_

_-tranquila amor ven...vamos a sentarnos que te parece-dijo el_

_-si...-dijo ella_

_-ahora me vas a contar que paso-dijo el_

_-si...todo comenzó por...-dijo ella_

Capitulo 6: el pasado regresa

hinata le contó todo lo que paso con su padre viendo la expresión de su novio de todo lo que estaba contando cuando estaba leyendo el diario

-y es así todo lo que paso-dijo hinata

-en verdad...ahora veo porque tu padre no me quiere por lo que paso hace años ¿cierto?-dijo naruto en un tono serio

-si-dijo con la mirada abajo

-pero eso paso con nuestros padres...eso no nos incumbe a nosotros ¿cierto amor?-dijo el

-pues...no lo se-dijo con la mirada abajo

-hinata mírame- dijo el

tomo su mentón y lo alzo para que lo viera a los ojos

-nada ni nadie nos va a separar...ni siquiera tu padre de acuerdo-dijo el y ella asintió-bueno ahora que estamos aquí...sólitos-dijo el

todo lo que resto del día se la pasaban dieciseiseno lo mucho que se amaban, juntaban sus frentes y se daban leves besos...

-naruto-kun-dijo ella

-si-dijo el

-no me lleves a casa...-dijo hinata

-porque no quieres ir a tu casa...tu padre podría estar preocupado por ti-dijo naruto

-no me importa...llévame contigo por favor-dijo ella

-pero..-dijo el

-por favor...-estando cerca de sus labios con un susurro-por favor-juntando sus labios con el en un beso

comenzaron con un beso dulce y poco a poco fue a danzar lentamente y acariciarse con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. hinata suspiraba y enredaba con sus manos su pelo, lo tenia tan suave y rebelde que no podía evitarlo. naruto la sujetaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el, se sentía su sabor dulce de sus labios, como si fuese una droga si dejar de consumir tanto le gustaba el sabor de los labios de hinata.

poco a poco hinata fue inclinándose hacia atrás hasta quedar con naruto sobre ella y sobre el césped y a punto de...

-e-es mejor que nos vallamos a mi casa...ya que no quieres ir a las t-tuya-dijo sonrojado

-s-si...es lo mejor-dijo igual de sonrojada que el

*-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-*

ambos iban caminando sin decirse una palabra de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás

_"no puedo creer que estábamos a punto de..."_-pensó hinata sonrojada

_"que estúpido...claro que todavía no estaba lista para estar conmigo así..."_-pensó naruto

_"pero no importa lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntos"_-dijeron ambos sonrojados

**En la casa de naruto**

-hijo nos tenias preocupado...hola hinata querida-dijo kushina a ver a su hijo entrando a su casa

-mama...hinata se puede quedar unos días en la casa-dijo naruto con un leve sonrojo

-quee...pero su padre debe estar preocupado por ella-dijo kushina

-n-no se preocupe kushina-san...el de seguro que no esta de todo preocupado-dijo hinata

-porque lo dices...-dijo kushina

-es que...-hinata le fue contando todo lo que paso en su casa

-y es por eso que no quiere irse a su casa...la trate de convencer pero es tan necia que...-dijo naruto

-es igual a su madre hana...¿cierto querida?-dijo kushina

-pues...no recuerdo a mama mucho...-dijo hinata

-mmm...pues te diré que eres la misma imagen de hana...mi mejor amiga-dijo kushina con una sonrisa triste

-yo se que mi mama la quería mucho...lo leí en su diario-dijo hinata

-bueno no es momento de pensar en cosas tristes no...a que hacer la comida...hinata querida me ayudas-dijo kushina

-de acuerdo-dijo hinata

*-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-**-.-*-.-*

**En la salida del ****aeropuerto**

-señor...es hora de...-dijo un sirviente

-si es hora de quien sepa los hyuga que conmigo no se juego-dijo un señor con una sonrisa malvada

-de acuerdo señor-dijo el sirviente

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-hinata querida...desde cuando sabes cocinar-dijo kushina

-pues desde hace tiempo...los sirvientes en mi casa me enseñaron en secreto para que no se enterara mi padre-dijo hinata

-mmm...ya veo,si que te enseñaron muy bien querida-dijo kushina

-oiga kushina-san...-dijo hinata

-si dime...-dijo kushina

-es cierto el minato-san era...pues era...millonario-dijo hinata

-pues...si lo era...su padre lo desheredo cuando se entero que se había casado conmigo y jamas olvidare lo que le dijo..-dijo kushina

**flash black**

_-si sigues con esa campesina te olvidaras todo a lo que estas acostumbrado-dijo su padre señalando a kushina_

_-no me importa...deshereda me si quieres pero no me separare de ella...-dijo minato_

_-me estas retando minato-dijo su padre_

_-tómalo como quieras padre...porque no importa lo que pase-tocando el vientre de kushina-siempre estaré con ella no importa que tenga que renunciar a mi vida __económica_

_-pues de ahora en adelante...esta prohibido que vengas a mi casa...y te desheredo en este momento entendiste-dijo su padre_

_-si-contento-ahora soy mas feliz...si me permite señor me retiro...vamos amor-dijo minato_

_ya que estaban afuera de la ex casa de minato_

_-pero minato...tu deberías estar aya no...-dijo kushina_

_-no me importa ser pobre jamas lo tome como otras personas millonarias que presumían de todo ¿no crees amor?-dijo minato_

_-pues es que...-no pudo continuar porque minato la había besado el los labios en un b__eso tierno_

_-lo que me importa...porque ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar...con este lazo-tocando su vientre-nadie nos separa nunca...te amo kushina-dijo minato_

_-minato...yo también te amo-dijo kushina_

_y unieron sus labios una ve mas en un beso tierno_

_**flash black end**_

-y fue así que paso las cosas-dijo kushina con una sonrisa

-ya veo kushina-san...nadie los logro separar-dijo hinata

-si...buen a que seguir con la comida si-dijo kushina

-si-dijo hinata

después de hacer la comida todos comieron rieron mucho de las cosas de los padres de naruto...y era la primera vez que hinata se sentía como en casa...

-bueno querida...como no tenemos muchos cuartos...compartirás el cuarto con naruto

-hee-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-claro madre...si es que hinata le incomoda estar conmigo yo...-dijo naruto

-claro que no me incomoda estar contigo naruto-kun-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-bueno...espero que duermas bien querida...porque aqui entre nos...naruto ronca y habla dormido-dijo kushina riéndose

-e-eso no es cierto madre...no le hagas caso a mi madre...-dijo naruto

-si-dijo hinata

ambos entraron a cuarto y vio que naruto dormiría en el suelo...

-naruto-kun-dijo hinata

-si...dime hinata-dijo naruto

-puedes dormir conmigo en tu cama-dijo hinata

-pues...yo veras...-dijo naruto

-por favor duerme conmigo-dijo hinata

-esta bien amor-dijo naruto

naruto se acostó en la cama con hinata abrazándola y diciéndole cuanto la amaba... poco a poco se fuero acercando y se dieron un beso tierno que fue pasando un poco apasionado...hinata fue enredando sus dedos con el cabello y poco a poco se rendía en sus brazos demostrándole cuanto la ababa...pero quería que fuese así y pensó que no era prudente en casa de sus padres a un lado de la habitación...no quería que la tacharan de golfa, quería hacerla suya pero con las circunstancias esta noche no seria

haciendo de toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejo de ella y sonrió

-es mejor dormir-susurro contra sus labios

-de-de acuerdo...entonces hasta mañana-dijo hinata

-hasta mañana hinata_  
_

-hasta mañana..._"creí que lo hibamos hacer esta noche pero creo que no es así"_-pensó enojada hinata

Continuara...


	7. la fuerza de un amor

**_Anteriormente _**

_-es mejor dormir-susurro contra sus labios_

_-de-de acuerdo...entonces hasta mañana-dijo hinata_

_-hasta mañana hinata  
_

_-hasta mañana..."creí que lo hibamos hacer esta noche pero creo que no es así"-pensó enojada hinata_

Capitulo 7: la fuerza de un amor

habia pasado dos dias desde que hinata no vivia en su casa, ella se sentia muy contenta pero a la vez molesta con naruto desde esa noche que estaba apunto de hacerlo...

-hina amor...-viendo que su novia no lo mira ni a los ojos

-oye hijo que le hiciste a hinata-dijo kushina

-nada...nada de verdad madre hace dos dias que no me habla creo que me aplico la ley del hielo-dijo naruto

-mmm...pues trata de averiguar porque conociendo a hinata espero que no sea nada malo hijo-dijo kushina

-bueno es que no se porque se enojo conmigo-dijo naruto

-mmm...a se me olvidaba hijo...tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje por el trabajo...asi que no quiero que le hagas ningun daño a hinata ok-dijo kushina

-claro mama-dijo naruto

-entoces nos vemos en dos dias hijo...y recuerda no le hagas nada a hinata-dijo kushina sonriendo

se despidio de su hijo por su trabajo

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

**Ya en la noche**

hinata aun seguía enojada con el pero como siempre olvida porque se enoja su novia

-hinata-chan...ya dime porque estas enojada conmigo dime-dijo naruto

-y aun te lo preguntas namikaze-dijo aun molesta hinata

-pues si...quiero saber-dijo el

-te lo voy a decir-suspiro-estoy enojada contigo porque...porque queria hacerlo contigo...-dijo sonrojada

se sorprendio al escucharlo de su voz, viendo que no le contesto siguio hablando

-queria que me hicieras el amor naruto-kun...esa noche estaba tan decidida de que me hicieras el amor que...-dijo sonrojada con la mirada abajo

-es que no es que no lo quisiera hacerlo contigo...es lo que deseo estar contigo y con cada vez que dormimos juntos me da ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el

-y...y porque no lo hacias...es que ya no me amas-dijo con la mirada abajo

-hinata mirame-dijo el

con su mano le subio el menton para que lo viera a los ojos

-claro que te amo...es estamos en casa de mis padres y no queria que te viera como una golfa conmigo...y tu no eres eso,eres mas que eso hyuga hinata...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo el

-naruto...-uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ella gimio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo.

sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba.

naruto la tubo en el colchon, se puso de posicion sobre ella reptando por la se sintio morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrio contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reaciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo que jamas habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregandose, amandose, siendo solo ellos dos.

naruto...mas-gimio ella

¿mas que hinata? ¿mas duro?-pregunto en un gruñido enterrandose por completo- ¿mas sucio?-dijo

-mas...mas duro naruto-dijo simplemente incapaz de conectar dos pensamientos coherentes ante tanto placer que le otorgaba

hinata llego al orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flacido sobre el colchon. hinata dejo descanzar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-ahora si estas contenta hinata hyuga-dijo sonriendo con lo que paso

-ahora...ya no estoy enojada contigo namikaze naruto-dijo entre risitas

-he sido perdonado por mi hermosa novia-dijo en tono de risas

-mmm...pues tal vez...-pensando-si te he perdonado-dijo hinata

-ahora puedo decir que eres mia hyuga hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...y yo puedo decir que eres mio tambien namikaze naruto-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-te amo-dijo ella en un bosteso

-yo tambien te amo...duerme amor estas agotada-dijo el

Continuara...


	8. reencuentro nostálgico

**_Anteriormente_**

_-ahora...ya no estoy enojada contigo namikaze naruto-dijo entre risitas_

_-he sido perdonado por mi hermosa novia-dijo en tono de risas_

_-mmm...pues tal vez...-pensando-si te he perdonado-dijo hinata_

_-ahora puedo decir que eres mia hyuga hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-si...y yo puedo decir que eres mio tambien namikaze naruto-dijo hinata_

_-si...-dijo naruto_

_-te amo-dijo ella en un bosteso_

_-yo tambien te amo...duerme amor estas agotada-dijo el_

Capitulo 8: un reencuentro nostálgico

-hina despierta...es hora de levantarse-dijo naruto en tono romántico

-no quiero...-dijo hinata haciendo pucheros

-tienes que despertarte amor...no queras que mis padres nos vieran en este estado..-dijo el

-mmm...pues creo que tienes razón naru-dijo ella

ambos se levantaron de la cama de lo mas contentos desde que se le paso el enojo a hinata. comieron y vieron televisión hasta que al fin llegaron los padres de naruto por la puerta

-al fin llegan padres...los eche de menos-dijo naruto

-pues nosotros también verdad amor-dijo kushina

-_"espero que mi padre este bien...últimamente me ha llamado..."_ he que me decías amor-dijo minato

-nada...olvídalo-dijo kushina

-bueno espero que no tengan ningún tipo de planes he hijo-dijo minato

-porque lo preguntas padre...-dijo naruto desconcertado

-porque quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi único hijo...que tiene nada de malo...-dijo minato

-pues no minato-san...no tiene nada de malo verdad naruto-kun-dijo hinata

-es verdad...por ejemplo a donde quieres que vayamos...-dijo naruto

- no se mejor la dejamos para la próxima ok hijo...bueno los quiero-dijo minato despidiéndose

al salir de su casa unas calles después de eso se encontró con una persona que juro que no volvería a ver jamas

-tanto tiempo no es así namikaze minato-dijo un señor

-tanto tiempo no...jiraiya-dijo minato

-tanto tiempo hijo-dijo sonriendo jiraiya

-ahora soy tu hijo...y todo lo que dijiste que ya no era tu hijo al casarme con kushina-dijo enojado minato

-tiene razón hijo de enojarte con tu padre...y quiero pedirte perdón por todo-dijo jiraiya con la mirada abajo

-pues...ha sido tanto tiempo no crees...-dijo minato triste

-se que tienes razón hijo...ha sido demasiado tarde-dijo jiraiya comenzando a caminando

-espera...padre-dijo minato

jiraiya se detuvo y minato hablo

-padre quiero que me des tiempo para...para asumir todo de acuerdo-dijo minato

-de acuerdo minato...oyes como ha ido con tu esposa...-dijo jiraiya

-pues estamos bien...ya sabes con nuestro hijo-dijo minato sonriendo

-tienes un hijo-dijo sorprendido

-si...cuando me diste a escoger...kushina estaba embarazada y no lo tuve que pensar dos veces y me quede con ella-dijo minato sonriendo

-yo...yo no lo sabia...hubiera hecho lo mejor para que tuvieran una vida mejor-dijo jiraiya

-ya no importa padre-sonrió nostálgico-a pesar de todo es un chico muy energético y es tan necio como usted padre-dijo minato

-vaya que chico ya debe ser un hombre verdad hijo-dijo jiraiya

-si ya es todo un hombre-dijo minato

-y que ha sido de ti hijo-dijo jiraiya

-pues aquí...los dos trabajamos en una empresa...y pasando poco tiempo sin nuestro hijo-dijo minato

-oh ya veo hijo...si necesitas dinero puedes decírmelo-dijo jiraiya

-no padre así estamos bien así no te preocupes si...-dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo...y dime cuando voy a conocer a mi nieto y su nombre es...-dijo jiraiya

-naruto...ese es su nombre y si puedes conocerlo a el y a su novia-dijo minato

-novia...de verdad tiene novia-el asintió- y como se llama la chica-dijo sonriendo

-pues ella se llama hyuga hinata-dijo minato

-HYUGA-dijo sorprendido

-si...porque lo dices padre-dijo minato

-es porque nuestra familia y los hyuga somos enemigos a muerte...y por eso es que le digas a mi nieto que se separe de ella...ambos va a sufrir mucho-dijo jiraiya

-oh ya veo...pero conociéndolos ya vaya que los conozco no se va a quedar asi si hacer nada...si vieras como la ama

-en eso es tan idéntico a ti minato-dijo jiraiya

-pues creo que tienes razón padre-dijo minato

-bueno me despido hijo tengo algunos negocios por esta ciudad-dijo jiraiya

-de acuerdo padre...nos veremos en algún día -dijo minato

-ok hijo...y gracias por darme una oportunidad y te prometo que haré lo mejor-dijo jiraiya

ambos se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

**En las calles de konoha**

-bueno hinata que te parece si vamos por u helado que te parece-dijo naruto

-pues...no lo se-dijo hinata

-vamos si...y después tu yo hacemos algo juntos ¿que te parece?-dijo sonriendo

-pues...de acuerdo-dijo sonrojada

ambos fueron caminando con sus helados sonriendo mutuamente cuando de repente

-hyuga hinata...DONDE HAS ESTADO EN ESTOS DÍAS-dijo hiashi

-h-hola padre...como estas-dijo hinata

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE...ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI HINATA-dijo hiashi

-perdóneme padre...es que no quiero separarme de naruto-dijo ella

-PUES SABES PORQUE...porque no puedes estar con el...sabes que el es-dijo hiashi

-pobre-dijo naruto

-si...pobre para poder estar con mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-pues no me importa padre...y-yo voy a estar con el pase lo que pase-dijo hinata

-hinata entiende...el no es de nuestra clase social-dijo hiashi

-NO ME IMPORTA...LO AMO Y ME AMA COMO SOY Y NO POR LO QUE TENGA...vayámonos naruto-kun-dijo hinata

le tomo la mano de hinata y empezaron a caminar. hiashi vio como su hija se iba...

-_"jamas aceptare que estén juntos...HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA PARA SEPARARLOS...o no dejo de llamarme hiashi hyuga"_-dijo hiashi con una sonrisa malvada

Continuara...


	9. despedida dolorosa

**_Anteriormente_**

_-hyuga hinata...DONDE HAS ESTADO EN ESTOS DÍAS-dijo hiashi_

_-h-hola padre...como estas-dijo hinata_

_-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE...ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI HINATA-dijo hiashi_

_-perdóneme padre...es que no quiero separarme de naruto-dijo ella_

_-PUES SABES PORQUE...porque no puedes estar con el...sabes que el es-dijo hiashi_

_-pobre-dijo naruto_

_-si...pobre para poder estar con mi hija...-dijo hiashi_

_-pues no me importa padre...y-yo voy a estar con el pase lo que pase-dijo hinata_

_-hinata entiende...el no es de nuestra clase social-dijo hiashi_

_-NO ME IMPORTA...LO AMO Y ME AMA COMO SOY Y NO POR LO QUE TENGA...vayámonos naruto-kun-dijo hinata_

_le tomo la mano de hinata y empezaron a caminar. hiashi vio como su hija se iba..._

_-"jamas aceptare que estén juntos...HARÉ CUALQUIER COSA PARA SEPARARLOS...o no dejo de llamarme hiashi hyuga"-dijo hiashi con una sonrisa malvada_

Capitulo 9: despedida dolorosa

-oyes naruto...porque no te adelantas...-dijo hinata con un tono serio

-de acuerdo-beso sus labios-te espero en casa ok-ella asintió-te amo...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

ambos se despidieron y siguieron su rumbo...hinata camino hasta que llego a un parque...

-estaré haciendo lo correcto-dijo entre si

**flash black**

_-si no te alejas de namikaze naruto...el morirá y tu no quieres eso verdad princesita-dijo un señor __amenazándola_

_-no le hagas nada a naruto-dijo hinata llorando_

_-entonces has lo que te digo si no quieres ver morir a tu amado-dijo el señor_

_-y...yo haré lo que usted diga-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-bien-sonrió-solo tienes que decirle que ya no lo quieres...y esos rollos-dijo el señor_

_-s...si-dijo ella _

_-bien...te estaré vigilando princesa...-dijo el señor_

_cuando el señor se retira ella cayo de rodillas aun llorando..._

_-perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer naruto-kun...pero no quiero que mueras te amo_

_**flash black end**_

continuo caminando hasta llegar ala casa de naruto...al entrar a su casa

-amor esta bien...estas muy callada dime que te pasa-dijo naruto

_-"si no te alejas de namikaze naruto...el morirá y tu no quieres eso verdad princesita"-dijo un señor __amenazándola_

-NADA...MEJOR DICHO SI ME PASA ALGO-dijo ella como enojada

-pues dime que te pasa amor...haré lo necesario para que estés bien-dijo el

-quieres saber lo que me pasa...-dijo ella

-si quiero saber-dijo el

-lo que me pasa es que no puedo vivir en tu mundo...es muy...no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada-dijo ella

-porque me estas diciendo eso hinata-dijo el

-porque ya no aguanto y porque ademas ya no siento nada por ti naruto-dijo ella

-estas mintiendo...esa no eres tu...la hinata que conozco no le importaba que fuese pobre-dijo el

-pues créelo..ya no te quiero solo fuiste un juguete algo pasajero-dijo ella

-no te creo...de seguro tu padre te amenazo no es así-dijo el

-mi padre no hizo nada de eso...yo te dijo la verdad no te amo jamas te quise-dijo ella

-ASÍ QUE FUI UN JUEGO PARA TI HYUGA HINATA-dijo el enojado

- si fuiste un juego...así que ya no me busques por favor-dijo ella

-hyuga-jalando su brazo y robo su ultimo beso que le respondió de la misma forma

-espero que seas feliz en tu mundo hyuga hinata-dijo al romper el beso

hinata al salir de la casa de naruto se tapo la boca para que no la oyera...lloro en silencio y camino hasta su casa...al llegar a su casa

-bienvenida hija-dijo hiashi

-es bueno volver padre-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo

entro a su casa y camino hacia su cuarto se acostó a su cama y lloro como jamas había llorado

_-"perdóname...perdóname naruto-kun...no quiero que mueras por mi culpa...te amo demasiado "_-pensó hinata con lagrimas en los ojos

Continuara...


	10. dolor

**_Anteriormente_**

_-bienvenida hija-dijo hiashi_

_-es bueno volver padre-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo_

_entro a su casa y camino hacia su cuarto se acostó a su cama y lloro como jamas había llorado_

_-"perdóname...perdóname naruto-kun...no quiero que mueras por mi culpa...te amo demasiado "-pensó hinata con lagrimas en los ojos_

Capitulo 10: dolor

iba caminando por la calle con la mirada abajo

-y ahora como podre seguir sin ti hinata-dijo naruto triste

en otro lado de la calle

-espero que algún día me perdones naruto-kun-dijo hinata triste

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

estaba sentada en una banca en un parque pensando en todo el tiempo que paso con naruto...eran lo mas felices de su vida y fue arruinado por la maldad de las personas

-hola señorita...puedo saber lo que le pasa-dijo jiraiya

-discúlpeme pero no hablo con extraños-dijo hinata

-jiraiya...mi nombre es jiraiya para que no sea un extraño-dijo jiraiya

-si tiene razón...que descortés soy mi nombre es hinata...hyuga hinata-dijo triste

-bien hinata ...puedo saber que te pasa-dijo jiraiya

-lo que pasa es que termine con namikaze naruto-dijo triste

-_"mi nieto naruto..."_-pensó-mmm...y porque terminaste con el-dijo jiraiya

-pues...porque no quiero que muera por mi culpa-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-mmm...y porque tendría que morir por tu culpa hinata-dijo jiraiya

-porque...me amenazaron con matarlo si no me alejaba de el-dijo hinata

-_"esto es obra de hiashi..."_-pensó-ya veo hinata y no creo que tu novio se va a quedar así no-dijo jiraiya

-no...no creo que haga nada...yo le dije que que era un juguete para mi...hice lo mejor para el...a pesar de todo lo amo tanto-dijo llorando

-_"pobres chicos...ambos sufren tengo que hacer algo para que mi nieto y ella estén juntos"_-pensó viendo a hinata llorando

-bueno jiraiya-sense tengo que irme a casa...fue un placer conocerlo y necesitaba con quien desahogarme-dijo hinata sonriendo triste

-bueno nos vemos señorita hinata-dijo jiraiya

hinata se levanto de la banca y camino hacia su casa aun triste

*._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.* *._.*

en casa de naruto aun lloraba amargamente de todo lo que le dijo hinata y recordando cada momento especial...

**flash black**

_D-disculpe fue mi culpa en verdad lo siento tanto-dijo hinata_

_No te preocupes…solo fue un accidente en serio-dijo el chico_

_Lo siento tanto es que debí ser más cuidadosa lo siento-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos_

_Bueno no pasó nada…oyes puedes levantarte de mí-dijo el chico sonrojándose_

_He…l-lo siento-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_Hinata se levantó y ayudo al chico al levantarse, ya que los dos estaban parados…_

_Soy naruto namikaze un placer…con quien tengo el gusto-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_Hi-hinata…hyuga hinata-dijo hinata sonrojada_

**flash black end**

-porque tenias que ser hyuga-dijo a si mismo

**flash black**

_-hinata-chan…me gustas –dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados_

_-Tú también me gustas-le dijo hinata con leve sonrojo_

_-De verdad te gusto-dijo sorprendido_

_-Más que eso…te amo naruto-kun-dijo con u leve sonrojo_

_No continúo más que una vez más se besaron fue un beso apasionado_

_-yo también te amo hina-chan, ¡te amo demasiado!-respondió naruto volviendo a besar a hinata-¿quiere ser mi novia hina-chan?-dijo naruto al romper con el beso_

_-S-si quiero naruto-contesto nerviosa hinata_

_-¡Genial!-dijo naruto al volver a besar a su ahora novia_

******flash black end**

-decías que me amabas...pero mentías-se dijo a si mismo molesto

**flash black**

_-pues...desde hace 12 años un niño me lo regalo y creo que le decía..._

_-amiguito sol-dijo naruto_

_-como sabes eso...naruto-dijo hinata sorprendida_

_-pues porque...(le enseño un brazalete igual a suyo)-dijo naruto_

_-entonces tu eres aquel niño con el que jugaba-dijo hinata contenta_

_-si...pero la pregunta es...porque ya no volviste a ese lugar que prometimos que estaríamos juntos-dijo triste naruto_

_-yo quería volver...pero-dijo con los ojos llorosos_

_-¡Y ENTONCES PORQUE NO VOLVISTE...NO TIENES NI IDEA DE QUE TODOS LOS DÍAS IBA A ESE LUGAR PENSANDO QUE VOLVERÍAS!-dijo enojado_

_-es p-porque mi p-padre no me dejo ir jamas y cuando volví a ese lugar ya no te volví a ver-dijo llorando_

_-es...porque mi abuelo había muero-dijo triste naruto_

_-y-yo te pido disculpas...por no ir perdóname naruto-dijo hinata_

_amos se levantaron del suelo_

_-si no quieres saber nada de mi...lo entenderé-dijo triste comenzando a caminar_

_entonces el la agarra del brazo volteándola rodeando su cintura y juntando sus frentes_

_-yo no tengo nada que perdonar amiguita luna-dijo sonriendo_

_-en verdad quieres seguir siendo la novia de la persona que te dejo plantada esos días porque yo...-dijo hinata_

_-no te preocupes...de veras...te amo hyuga hinata-dijo sonriendo y quitando le las lagrimas de los ojos_

_-yo también te amo namikaze naruto-dijo sonrojada_

_ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno_

**********flash black end**

-cada vez que me decías que me amabas...y yo como un estúpido caí en ella como un enamorado-se dijo a si mismo

**************flash black**

_-viendo tu cara de sorpresa no es como te imaginabas mi cuarto ¿cierto?-dijo naruto_

_-pues...es un cuarto bonito aquí puedes hacer lo que tu quieras con el-dijo con leve sonrojo_

_-en tu casa no te dejan hacer lo que quieras en tu cuarto-dijo __desconcertado_

_-pues no...es que todos los cuartos que tengo en casa debe ser sin nada de nada-dijo triste_

_-no te preocupes aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras en el cuarto-dijo __animándola_

_-seguro...tus padres no se enojarían por eso-dijo sonrojada_

_-que va...ellos no me dicen nada de nada-dijo sonriendo_

_-bueno pues...de acuerdo-dijo con una leve sonrisa_

_ambos se la pasaron escribiendo en las paredes y riéndose de cada cosa_

_**********flash black end**_

-cada beso que me dabas era lo mas hermoso-se dijo a si mismo

**************flash black**

_-pero eso paso con nuestros padres...eso no nos incumbe a nosotros ¿cierto amor?-dijo el_

_-pues...no lo se-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame- dijo el_

_tomo su mentón y lo alzo para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-nada ni nadie nos va a separar...ni siquiera tu padre de acuerdo-dijo el y ella asintió-bueno ahora que estamos aquí...sólitos-dijo el_

_todo lo que resto del día se la pasaban dieciseiseno lo mucho que se amaban, juntaban sus frentes y se daban leves besos.._

**__************flash black end**

-aun te amo hyuga hinata...te amo demasiado-se dijo a si mismo

**************flash black**

_-hinata-chan...ya dime porque estas enojada conmigo dime-dijo naruto_

_-y aun te lo preguntas namikaze-dijo aun molesta hinata_

_-pues si...quiero saber-dijo el_

_-te lo voy a decir-suspiro-estoy enojada contigo porque...porque quería hacerlo contigo...-dijo sonrojada_

_se sorprendió al escucharlo de su voz, viendo que no le contesto siguió hablando_

_-quería que me hicieras el amor naruto-kun...esa noche estaba tan decidida de que me hicieras el amor que...-dijo sonrojada con la mirada abajo_

_-es que no es que no lo quisiera hacerlo contigo...es lo que deseo estar contigo y con cada vez que dormimos juntos me da ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el_

_-y...y porque no lo hacías...es que ya no me amas-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame-dijo el_

_con su mano le subió el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-claro que te amo...es estamos en casa de mis padres y no quería que te viera como una golfa conmigo...y tu no eres eso,eres mas que eso hyuga hinata...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo el_

_-naruto...-uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo ella gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo._

**__************flash black end**

-esa noche cuando hicimos el amor...fue especial para mi pero tu..-se dijo a si mismo

**************flash black**

_-amor esta bien...estas muy callada dime que te pasa-dijo naruto_

_-NADA...MEJOR DICHO SI ME PASA ALGO-dijo ella como enojada_

_-pues dime que te pasa amor...haré lo necesario para que estés bien-dijo el_

_-quieres saber lo que me pasa...-dijo ella_

_-si quiero saber-dijo el_

_-lo que me pasa es que no puedo vivir en tu mundo...es muy...no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada-dijo ella_

_-porque me estas diciendo eso hinata-dijo el_

_-porque ya no aguanto y porque ademas ya no siento nada por ti naruto-dijo ella_

_-estas mintiendo...esa no eres tu...la hinata que conozco no le importaba que fuese pobre-dijo el_

_-pues créelo..ya no te quiero solo fuiste un juguete algo pasajero-dijo ella_

_-no te creo...de seguro tu padre te amenazo no es así-dijo el_

_-mi padre no hizo nada de eso...yo te dijo la verdad no te amo jamas te quise-dijo ella_

_-ASÍ QUE FUI UN JUEGO PARA TI HYUGA HINATA-dijo el enojado_

_- si fuiste un juego...así que ya no me busques por favor-dijo ella_

_-hyuga-jalando su brazo y robo su ultimo beso que le respondió de la misma forma_

_-espero que seas feliz en tu mundo hyuga hinata-dijo al romper el beso_

******************__************flash black end**

-debería odiarte hyuga hinata...debería odiarte con todas mi fuerzas-dijo llorando

-no debes de odiarla...naruto ella no es mala-dijo jiraiya

-a..abuelo jiraiya-dijo sorprendido con ojos con lagrimas

-hola...no la odies naruto-dijo jiraiya

-porque la defiendes...ella me hizo daño-dijo con la mirada abajo

-naruto...ven vamos a sentarnos y te contare lo que paso con hinata-dijo jiraiya

-conoces a hinata-dijo sorprendido

-si...la conocí hace unas horas...y sufre tanto como tu...-dijo jiraiya

-si claro que sufre-dijo con cinismo naruto

-has pensado siquiera porque te dijo ese tipo de cosas...-dijo jiraiya

-si...claro que lo pensé le dije que si su padre tenia que ver...y ella me lo negó-dijo naruto

-A ELLA LA AMENAZARON...NARUTO-dijo molesto jiraiya

-COMO QUE LA AMENAZARON...porque no me dijo-dijo con la mirada abajo

-porque tenia miedo...miedo de que te hicieran daño..-dijo jiraiya

-de que me hicieran daño-dijo desconcertado

-te voy a contar...como paso todo en realidad...-dijo jiraiya

Continuara...


	11. celos

_**Anteriormente**_

_-debería odiarte hyuga hinata...debería odiarte con todas mi fuerzas-dijo llorando_

_-no debes de odiarla...naruto ella no es mala-dijo jiraiya_

_-a..abuelo jiraiya-dijo sorprendido con ojos con lagrimas_

_-hola...no la odies naruto-dijo jiraiya_

_-porque la defiendes...ella me hizo daño-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-naruto...ven vamos a sentarnos y te contare lo que paso con hinata-dijo jiraiya_

_-conoces a hinata-dijo sorprendido_

_-si...la conocí hace unas horas...y sufre tanto como tu...-dijo jiraiya_

_-si claro que sufre-dijo con cinismo naruto_

_-has pensado siquiera porque te dijo ese tipo de cosas...-dijo jiraiya_

_-si...claro que lo pensé le dije que si su padre tenia que ver...y ella me lo negó-dijo naruto_

_-A ELLA LA AMENAZARON...NARUTO-dijo molesto jiraiya_

_-COMO QUE LA AMENAZARON...porque no me dijo-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-porque tenia miedo...miedo de que te hicieran daño..-dijo jiraiya_

_-de que me hicieran daño-dijo desconcertado_

_-te voy a contar...como paso todo en realidad...-dijo jiraiya_

Capitulo 11: celos

han pasado dos semanas desde que namikaze naruto y hyuga hinata terminaron por la culpa de una amenaza que le hicieron a la chica...ellos aun se amaban desde la primera vez que se conocieron...

-tanto tiempo namikaze naruto...-dijo la chica

-s...sakura-chan-sorprendido- que haces por acá-dijo naruto

-pues que crees que haga por acá naruto-dijo sakura

-pues...no se y sasuke como esta-dijo naruto

-el esta bien...pues venimos a estudiar en tu escuela...mañana empezamos-dijo sakura

-enserio...vaya ese sasuke teme si que te viene siguiendo-dijo naruto

-si...es que ya somos novios-dijo sakura

-enserio...no puedo creer que estén juntos-dijo naruto

si-sonrojada-y que hay de ti...hay alguna chica con la que estés loco por ella..-dijo sakura

-lo hubo...hubo una chica...con la que me enamore de verdad...-dijo naruto con la mirada abajo

-enserio...y como se llama...-dijo sakura

-pues...ella se llama hinata hyuga-dijo naruto

-hyuga...sabes que es peligroso estar con un hyuga y lo sabes-dijo sakura

-si lo se...pero no me importo estar con ella...si la vieras cuando sonrie...es la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo...-dijo sonriendo nostálgico

-y cuando me la presentas-dijo sonriendo sakura

-jamas...-dijo enojado naruto

-jamas... y porque no me la quieres presentar-dijo enojada sakura

-porque...ella y yo terminamos hace dos semanas...y fue porque la amenazaron es por lo que me contó el abuelo jiraiya-dijo naruto bajando la mirada

-EL ABUELO JIRAIYA...y como es eso que la amenazaron-dijo sorprendida sakura

-pues todo empezó por...-dijo naruto

**flash black**

_-lo que pasa es que termine con namikaze naruto-dijo triste_

_-"mi nieto naruto..."-pensó-mmm...y porque terminaste con el-dijo jiraiya_

_-pues...porque no quiero que muera por mi culpa-dijo con los ojos llorosos_

_-mmm...y porque tendría que morir por tu culpa hinata-dijo jiraiya_

_-porque...me amenazaron con matarlo si no me alejaba de el-dijo hinata_

_-"esto es obra de hiashi..."-pensó-ya veo hinata y no creo que tu novio se va a quedar así no-dijo jiraiya_

_-no...no creo que haga nada...yo le dije que que era un juguete para mi...hice lo mejor para el...a pesar de todo lo amo tanto-dijo llorando_

_-"pobres chicos...ambos sufren tengo que hacer algo para que mi nieto y ella estén juntos"-pensó viendo a hinata llorando_

******flash black end**

-ya veo que nuestro abuelo así la conoció...no crees que es cosa del destino que nuestro abuelo la haya conocido así..-dijo sakura

-no lo se...pero a mi ya no debe importarme lo que le pase a ella...a pesar de todo lo que me dijo que nomas era un juguete algo pasajero aun la amo muchísimo-dijo naruto con los ojos llorosos

-naruto...aunque aun no la conozca se que ella aun te ama-dijo sakura

-NO...no ella jamas sintió nada por mi...bueno nos veremos en el colegio mañana que te parece-dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-de acuerdo naruto...-dijo sakura

se despidió de naruto y fue a ver a su novio sasuke

*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-

**Ala mañana siguiente**

en la entrada hinata vio a lo lejos a naruto con una chica tomando su mano...

-naruto..._"se que hice lo correcto...pero me duele verlo con otra que tome lo que fue mio"_-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos

-hinata estas bien...estas llorando-dijo ino

-no...no pasa nada-secando sus lagrimas-estoy bien de veras-dijo hinata

-a mi no me engañas...aun quieres a naruto y se nota...te duele verlo con otra verdad-dijo ino seria

-ino-chan...me duele mucho...pero ya sabes porque me aleje de el-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo

-hinata...-dijo ino

-bueno no tenias que decirme algo-dijo hinata

-pues...si acaba de llegar una amiga de la infancia antes de conocerte hinata-dijo ino

-y como se llama tu amiga-dijo hinata

-a mira esta llegando...-dijo ino

-hola ino tanto tiempo verdad-dijo sakura

-mira hinata...ella es mi amiga de la infancia...ella es haruno sakura-dijo ino

-hola...y tu eres-dijo sakura

-hyuga hinata...-dijo hinata

-hinata..-_"pero a mi ya no debe importarme lo que le pase a ella...a pesar de todo lo que me dijo que nomas era un juguete algo pasajero aun la amo muchísimo"_-dijo y pensó sakura

-bueno sakura-chan...yo debo entrar a clases...nos vemos-dijo hinata despidiéndose

hinata se fue al salón dejando a solas a ino y sakura

-dime sakura...como conoces a hinata-dijo ino

-por el apellido y ademas...por naruto-dijo sakura

-naruto...-dijo ino

-el y yo somos primos hermanos por parte de su padre-dijo sakura

-a ya veo y te contó todo naruto no es así..-dijo ino

-si...se que ellos se aman demasiado...y sufren por no estar juntos-dijo sakura

-si...en eso tienes razón...y todo porque ese hombre amenazo a hinata con matar a naruto-dijo ino

-si...pero tu y yo vamos a hacer algo verdad...-dijo sakura sonriendo

-y cual es tu plan sakura-dijo ino

-pues vamos a hacer...-dijo sakura

*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-

**A otro lado del ****salón**

hinata y su amigo iba caminando...

-se nota que no lo has olvidado o me equivoco-dijo su amigo

-no te equivocas...aun lo amo pero..-dijo hinata

-pero...-dijo su amigo

-pero creo que esta saliendo con alguien mas..-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos

-no creo eso hinata...se nota que el te ama como tu lo amas y porque no vuelven a estar juntos-dijo su amigo

-no...no y tu sabes porque...aunque lo ame como lo hago no puedo...sabes aun extraño sus tonterías y sus besos-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos

-hinata...-se abrazan..

naruto caminaba hasta que vio a hinata...su hinata con un chico abrazándola...abrazando lo que es suyo...

el chico se despidió de hinata...aun con sus ojos llorosos hasta que una voz conocida le hablo...

-si que me olvidaste tan rápido hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-lo mismo digo yo-dijo secándose sus lagrimas

-y que...es tu nuevo juguete-dijo naruto con cinismo

-el no es ningún juguete...el es solo mi amigo-dijo hinata

-mmm...ya veo...y a quien mas vas a engañar con tu cara de inocente...no eres mas que una z...-dijo naruto

-le dio una abofeteada-como te atreves a decirme ese tipos de cosas-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos

-hinata...-dijo sorprendido

-si te quitas de mi camino me voy...-dijo hinata

al ver a hinata le tomo del brazo y le robo un beso...hinata trato de separarse de el,pero el la tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella...poco a poco hinata se fue entregando a ese beso...esos besos que extrañaba mucho...pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno...

-con eso compruebo que aun recuerdas mis besos-dijo naruto

-n-no es cierto-dijo hinata enojada y sonrojada

-no te creo...aun tartamudeas como cuando nos conocimos hinata-dijo naruto

-piensa lo que quieras...me voy-dijo hinata

-hinata...-dijo naruto

hinata se detuvo y el siguió hablando

-no voy a dejar que estés con otro...al menos que seas yo...recuerda esto hinata hyuga...eres mia y de nadie mas lo entiendes-dijo naruto

al escuchar eso hinata se fue corriendo y siguió llorando...


	12. el plan

_**Anteriormente**_

_-si que me olvidaste tan rápido hyuga hinata-dijo naruto_

_-lo mismo digo yo-dijo secándose sus lagrimas_

_-y que...es tu nuevo juguete-dijo naruto con cinismo_

_-el no es ningún juguete...el es solo mi amigo-dijo hinata_

_-mmm...ya veo...y a quien mas vas a engañar con tu cara de inocente...no eres mas que una z...-dijo naruto_

_-le dio una abofeteada-como te atreves a decirme ese tipos de cosas-dijo hinata con los ojos llorosos_

_-hinata...-dijo sorprendido_

_-si te quitas de mi camino me voy...-dijo hinata_

_al ver a hinata le tomo del brazo y le robo un beso...hinata trato de separarse de el,pero el la tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella...poco a poco hinata se fue entregando a ese beso...esos besos que extrañaba mucho...pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno..._

_-con eso compruebo que aun recuerdas mis besos-dijo naruto_

_-n-no es cierto-dijo hinata enojada y sonrojada_

_-no te creo...aun tartamudeas como cuando nos conocimos hinata-dijo naruto_

_-piensa lo que quieras...me voy-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...-dijo naruto_

_hinata se detuvo y el siguió hablando_

_-no voy a dejar que estés con otro...al menos que seas yo...recuerda esto hinata hyuga...eres mia y de nadie mas lo entiendes-dijo naruto_

Capitulo 12: el plan

-hinata...oye hinata-dijo ino

-ino-chan-dijo hinata

-ven vamos a pasar un día entre amigas osea tu, yo y sakura-dijo ino sonriendo

-de acuerdo ino chan-dijo hinata

las chicas llegaron al centro comercial...

-oyes ino-chan...donde esta sakura-chan-dijo hinata

-e-ella ahora viene le dije que nos viéramos aquí-dijo ino

-bueno-dijo hinata

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

**Al otro lado del centro comercial**

-vamos naruto...date prisa-dijo sakura

-sakura-chan sabes que no quería venir...no tengo ánimos de nada-dijo naruto

sakura lo golpea la cabeza

-y porque fue eso-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-eso fue por tu negatividad...y dime aun quieres que hinata vuelva contigo-dijo sakura

-pues si...al besarla comprobé que aun me ama a pesar de sus palabras-dijo naruto

-bueno vamos pues...allá te espera sai y sasuke de acuerdo-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo-dijo naruto

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

_-no voy a dejar que estés con otro...al menos que seas yo...recuerda esto hinata hyuga...eres mia y de nadie mas lo entiendes_-peso hinata

-oyes hinata...en que piensas-dijo ino sonriendo

-en nada...-dijo hinata

-bueno espero que llegue pronto mi amor-dijo ino

-bueno ino-chan espero que su amor sea para siempre-dijo hinata sonriendo

-hinata..-dijo ino

-estoy bien ino-chan-dijo con sus ojos llorosos

-chicas...hinata estas llorando-dijo sakura

-estoy bien sakura-chan de veras-dijo hinata secándose sus lagrimas

-oyes sakura mira quien viene llegando-dijo ino sonriendo

-hola sakura, chicas-dijo sasuke

-hola-dijeron ino y hinata

-hola dobe-dijo sasuke

-hola...teme-dijo naruto desanimado

-bueno vamos ino-chan,sasuke y sai-dijo sakura

-nos vemos hinata... naruto-dijo ino

los cuatro se fueron dejando a naruto y hinata solos

-bueno yo me voy...tengo cosas que hacer-dijo hinata

-hinata espera..-dijo naruto

-dime...-dijo hinata

-yo quiero disculparme por lo de la mañana en la escuela...yo no debí decirte ese tipos de palabras-dijo naruto

-yo..yo-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-sabes...extraño cada día y noche que pasamos juntos...la primera vez que hicimos el amor...extraño tus ojos...esos ojos que son únicos...tu boca..con cada beso que me dabas me sentía especial-dijo naruto

-yo...yo también extraño eso...pero no podemos estar juntos-dijo hinata sonrojada

-porque no...hinata yo te amo y me duele no tenerte así tan cerquita de mi-dijo naruto juntando sus frentes

-no...no puedo-dijo hinata cerando sus ojos

-solo dime porque no-dándole leves besos-dime hinata porque no podemos estar juntos-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

**flash black**

_-si no te alejas de namikaze naruto...el morirá y tu no quieres eso verdad princesita-dijo un señor __amenazándola_

_-no le hagas nada a naruto-dijo hinata llorando_

_-entonces has lo que te digo si no quieres ver morir a tu amado-dijo el señor_

_-y...yo haré lo que usted diga-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-bien-sonrió-solo tienes que decirle que ya no lo quieres...y esos rollos-dijo el señor_

_-s...si-dijo ella_

_-bien...te estaré vigilando princesa...-dijo el señor_

_**flash black end**_

-no puedo naruto...perdóname-dijo hinata separándose de el

-es porque te amenazaron ¿cierto? o ¿me equivoco?-dijo naruto

-n-no es cierto...me separe de ti porque no te amo-dijo hinata

-sabes que no te creo porque cuando nos besamos me correspondiste de la misma forma hinata-dijo naruto

-ya no puedo mas naruto...ya no puedo-dijo hinata

-yo tampoco puedo mas...no puedo seguir cada día y noche-juntando sus frentes-en no tenerte tan cerquita de mi y decirte cuanto te amo-dijo naruto

-naruto..tu sabes que no podemos estar juntos-dijo hinata

-recuerdas lo que te dije en ese lugar cuando nos conocimos desde niños-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

_**flash black **_

_-pero eso paso con nuestros padres...eso no nos incumbe a nosotros ¿cierto amor?-dijo el_

_-pues...no lo se-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame- dijo el_

_tomo su mentón y lo alzo para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-nada ni nadie nos va a separar...ni siquiera tu padre de acuerdo-dijo el y ella asintió-bueno ahora que estamos aquí...sólitos-dijo el_

_todo lo que resto del día se la pasaban dieciseiseno lo mucho que se amaban, juntaban sus frentes y se daban leves besos..._

_**flash black end**_

-y dime ahora hyuga hinata...aun piensas que no podemos estar juntos-dijo naruto dándole leves besos

-pues...tengo miedo naruto..miedo de que te pase algo por mi culpa...y yo-dijo hinata

-te amo y lo sabes...pero ¿tu me amas?-dijo naruto

hinata pensó por unos minutos...

-si aun te amo naruto-kun-dijo hinata

-entonces...no hay nada que temer pase lo que pase estaremos juntos-dijo naruto

-tienes razón...yo quiero estar contigo cada día cada noche...pues-dijo hinata sonrojada

ambos fueron acercando sus labios hasta que por fin los juntaron en un beso apasionado...dos largas semanas en que extrañaban sentir sus besos y le dijera cuanto la amaba...

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

**En una esquinan muy escondidos **

-que cursi se ha vuelto el dobe-dijo sasuke

-si tienes razón sasuke-dijo sai

-cállense los dos...no ven que es amor entre ellos dos-dijo ino

-si...ademas yo quiero que seas así de romántico conmigo sasuke-dijo sakura

-mmm...lo dudo sakura...pero tu sabes que te amo-dijo sasuke

-pues si y yo también te amo sasuke-dijo sakura con un leve sonrojo

-oyes sakura...tu plan si que funciono he...-dijo ino sonriendo

-que plan-dijeron sasuke y sai

-cállense no ven que nos van a descubrir-dijo ino

-lo sentimos ino-dijo sai

-si...y valla que me tomo un poco de trabajo en traer a naruto-dijo sakura

-y ami también me costo algo de trabajo hacer que hinata viniera..-dijo ino

-y cuéntenos cual fue su plan y que les salio tan bien-dijo sasuke

-pues el plan fue..-dijo sakura

_**flash black **_

_-este es el plan...ino tu ve por hinata al centro comercial y dile que voy a ir...-dijo sakura_

_-de acuerdo...y si no quiere ir-dijo ino_

_-tu tratarla de convencerla...no se inventarle algo lo que se te ocurra... de acuerdo-dijo sakura_

_-de acuerdo sakura-dijo ino_

_-bien...y yo voy por naruto a su casa y trata de convencerlo a venir al centro comercia-dijo sakura_

_-y si no quiere venir...-dijo ino_

_-pues yo lo convenceré por la fuerza-dijo sakura con un puño en la mano_

_-y ya que estemos en el centro comercial...que hacemos-dijo ino_

_-este plan tiene 4 pasos-dijo sakura_

_-4 pasos...-dijo ino_

_-si 4 pasos..._

_paso 1: invitaras a sai y yo a sasuke al centro comercia..._

_paso 2:hacemos que naruto se siente a un lado de hinata... _

_paso 3:-sonriendo-los cuatro nos marchamos dejándolos solo...no tan solos_

_ y paso 4: nos escondemos en una esquina para comprobar si el plan funciono-dijo sakura_

_-de acuerdo sakura..-dijo ino juntando la mano con la de sakura_

_-el plan comienza ya...-dijo sakura_

_**flash black end**_

-valla que si les funciono el plan-dijo sai

si...pero ahora a que volver como si nada hubiera pasado ok-dijo sakura

-ok-dijeron los demás

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

-ahora puedo decir que estamos juntos en esto cierto-dijo naruto

-cierto...namikaze naruto-dijo hinata

-y por cierto ¿quien era ese chico que te abrazaba?...nadie te puede abrazar mas que yo me oíste hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-así...y porque no naruto-dijo hinata

-porque no...porque tu eres mía hinata...y no voy a permitir que estés con nadie...a menos que sea yo-dijo naruto

-namikaze naruto...estas celoso de mi amigo-dijo hinata sonriendo

-claro que no estoy celoso hinata-dijo naruto con un gruñendo el ceño

-aja...pues debes saber que el solo es un amigo-dijo hinata

-claro...y el que piensa de ti-dijo naruto

-no sabes como me gusta que estés celoso de hikaru...-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-con que se llama hikaru hee...-dijo naruto

-si...ademas no tienes que estar celoso de el...porque a pesar de todo te amo...y puedo decir que eres mio namikaze naruto-dijo hinata

-estas muy segura de eso hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-si...bastante segura...-dijo hinata

-me encanta tu seguridad hinata...te amo mucho hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-y yo también te amo namikaze naruto...te amo como nunca imagine...-dijo hinata

-hola chicos...como están... todo bien-dijo ino

-mejor que nunca..-dijo naruto tomando la mano de hinata

-que bueno...bueno es hora de irnos se nos hace tarde...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo-dijo hinata

cada quien se dirigió a su casa...naruto acompañaba a hinata a su casa...al llegar a su puerta

-bueno...nos vemos naruto-kun-dijo hinata

-no se te olvida algo hinata-dijo naruto

-mmm...pues no se...recuérdamelo-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-si quieres que te lo recuerde-dijo naruto

-si quiero-dijo hinata

se dieron un beso...naruto tomo su cintura y hinata paso sus manos por el cuello tocando los cabellos de naruto...muy despeinado para profundizar el beso...

-creo que seria una hermosa noche para que hiciéramos el amor verdad-le dijo susurro al oído

-n-naruto...no digas esas cosas-dijo hinata sonrojada

-cuando estemos sólitos puede ser...extraño tenerte en mi cama y que te haga gemir mi nombre-dijo naruto

-n-naruto...e-es mejor q-que en-entre a mi casa...nos vemos en la escuela si-dijo hinata sonrojada

-de acuerdo...nos vemos hinata...te amo-dijo naruto

-yo también te amo-dijo hinata

se despidieron con un corto beso y siguio su camino

*._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.**._.*

**En la casa de naruto**

-hola hijo...te vez muy contento y cuando saliste de casa eras un aburrido-dijo minato

-es que...oh ya veo porque estas feliz-dijo kushina

-creo que a naruto le cayo bien la reconciliación con hinata he naruto-dijo sakura sonriendo

-eso es cierto dobe-dijo sasuke

-bueno me alegro de tener a mi hijo feliz otra vez...espero ver a hinata de nuevo no crees amor-dijo kushina

-si la verdad que si-dijo minato sonriendo

-se nota que hay amor en esta casa verdad sasuke-dijo sakura

-pues si...al dobe no le esperaba mas de tu plan sakura-dijo sasuke

-que plan...sakura-dijo naruto

-tapandole la boca a sasuke-nada...no hay nada de plan verdad sasuke-dijo sakura con un puño en la mano

-no...no hubo ningún plan dobe-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo...que hay de comer madre-dijo naruto

-pues hay ramen...-dijo kushina

-genial...llevo dos semanas sin comer nada-dijo naruto sonriendo

-vamos a comer todos-dijo kushina

-itadashimatzu-dijeron todos

-_"espero que puedan superar la siguiente prueba le que les pondrá hiashi..."..."que plan tendrás en mente hiashi hyuga"_-pensó minato tras comer el plato de ramen

Continuara


	13. miedo

_**Anteriormente**_

_-"espero que puedan superar la siguiente prueba le que les pondrá hiashi..."..."que plan tendrás en mente hiashi hyuga"-pensó minato tras comer el plato de ramen_

Capitulo 13: miedo

-siempre llegando tarde namikaze-dijo el maestro

-riendo-lo siento sense...es que tuve un asunto que resolver-dijo naruto

-eso no es excusa...mejor siéntate y es la ultima que te paso ok...-dijo el maestro

-si...-dijo naruto caminando hacia a su asiento

ya que tomo su asiento

-bueno continuemos con el problema...-dijo el maestro

-_"a que se habrá referido ese señor con el que me tope..."_-dijo naruto

**flash black**

_-tu eres namikaze naruto...valla que bajo a caído la princesita hinata...-dijo el señor_

_-y usted quien es...y de donde conoces a hinata-dijo naruto enojado_

_-pues veo que la princesita no me hizo caso pero de seguro tu si...-dijo el señor_

_-de que habla...oh ya veo fue usted quien la amenazo..-dijo naruto aun enojado_

_-pues acertaste chico...los hyuga son una mala influencia...así que hazme caso y aléjate de los hyuga-dijo el señor_

_-y porque tendré que hacerle caso-dijo naruto_

_-te contare un secreto...los hyuga mataron a líder de la empresa que ahora es suya...porque la robaron...-dijo el señor_

_-no...no yo no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso...-dijo naruto_

_-pues créelo chico...así que aléjate de ellos lo mas que puedas...-dijo el señor __retirándose_

_-no puedo creer que el padre de hinata haya hecho eso...ay se me hace tarde-dijo naruto y comenzó a correr_

_**flash black end**_

-naruto-kun...estas bien-dijo hinata

-si...si estoy bien...hinata si me disculpas necesito estar solo-dijo naruto saliendo del salón

-naruto...-dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

-hinata estas bien..-dijo ino

-no lo se ino-chan...anoche estaba feliz de que volviéramos...y ahora esta muy callado y distante...-dijo hinata a punto de llorar

-hina...no te preocupes...de seguro esta bien de acuerdo...-dijo ino

-esta bien ino-chan-dijo hinata y camino hacia la puerta

-ino algo pasa...ahora tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede-dijo sakura

-sera mejor que no te metas en esto sakura-dijo sasuke

-como que no me meta...naruto es mi primo y lo conozco algo le paso para que llegara tarde ala escuela sasuke-dijo sakura

-en eso tiene razón sakura-dijo ino

-en los libros que he leído...si la persona esta muy seria es porque le contaron algo...como una especie de secreto-dijo sai

-mmm...ya veo...puede ser que tengas razón sai-dijo sakura

-_"espero que no sea algo para separarlos...naruto...hinata...espero que no sea lo que pienso"_-pensó ino

en un lado de la escuela...

-_"no creo que sea cierto eso...hinata no se si pueda..."_-pensó naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-hola hinata...-dijo naruto

-me puedo sentar al lado de mi novio-dijo hinata

-claro...-dijo naruto

hinata se sentó a su lado...y se acostó a su lado..

-dime naruto...-dijo hinata

-dime...-dijo naruto

-porque llegaste tarde a la escuela-dijo hinata

-ya lo dije...tuve un contratiempo...cielos hinata-dijo naruto enojado

-estaba preocupada por ti...naruto-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-no debí enojarme contigo hinata...discúlpame-dijo naruto

-porque no confías en mi naruto-dijo hinata

-_te contare un secreto...los hyuga mataron a líder de la empresa que ahora es suya...porque la robaron..._ -pensó naruto

-es eso...no confías en mi...-dijo hinata con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-tal vez tenias razón cuando nos habíamos terminado-dijo naruto serio

-a que te refieres...-dijo hinata

-a que nuestro destino no es estar juntos..y tal vez si no nos hubiéramos conocido...estaríamos mejor-dijo naruto serio

-IDIOTA...como puedes pensar que...mi vida no seria feliz al no tenerte conmigo...te amo naruto..pero me duele toda la mañana me has estado evitando-dijo hinata

-hinata...-dijo naruto sorprendido

-solo dime que ya no quieres estar conmigo...snif...y lo entenderé naruto...-dijo hinata

-no es que no quiera estar contigo...me gusta que estés conmigo siempre...pero-dijo naruto

-pero que naruto-dijo hinata

-es que TENGO MIEDO...tengo miedo de que nos pueda separar...miedo de que te separen de mi...y no quiero hinata-dijo naruto

-no hay que temer...nadie nos va a separar naruto...mientras nos amemos estaremos bien...-dijo hinata

-pero...-dijo naruto

-pero nada..-dándole un leve beso-vamos a estar bien...porque hoy estoy sola en mi casa...y pues no se tal vez te quedes en mi casa..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-oh ya veo..quieres que estemos sólitos he...-dijo naruto

-es que te extraño..naruto-dijo hinata

-mmm...yo también te extraño tenerte así de cerquita de mi...-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella

-de verdad..-dijo hinata

-de veras...-dijo naruto

se dieron leves besos parte del día hasta que termino las horas de clases..

**Salida de la escuela**

-ven...no necesitaban meterse...como les dije-dijo sasuke

-creo que tienes razón...pero hay algo que el esconde-dijo ino

-si tienes razón ino..._"hay algo muchos secretos entre la familia y los hyuga"_-dijo y pensó sakura

-bueno...pero mírenlos...es ven como si no hubiera pasado nada-dijo sai

los cuatro vieron la escena romántica de sus amigos

-entonces...nos vemos...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos te espero...-dijo hinata

ambos se despidieron con un beso y se fueron...

**Unas horas despues**

-hola...-dijo naruto

-hola...te esperaba...-dijo hinata

Continuara

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: LA NOCHE ESPECIAL

-prométeme algo..-dijo hinata

-que quieres que te prometa amor..-dijo naruto

-que siempre vamos a estar juntos...como la promesa que hicimos cuando eramos niños lo recuerdas..-dijo hinata

-si..lo recuerdo...-dijo naruto


	14. la noche especial

_**Anteriormente**_

_-hola...-dijo naruto_

_-hola...te esperaba...-dijo hinata_

Capitulo 14: la noche especial

-si que tu casa es muy hermosa hinata-dijo naruto

-gracias...pero mas me gusta la tuya...en tu casa hay calor de hogar-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijo naruto

-vamos a que conozcas mi cuarto naruto..-dijo hinata sonriendo

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-hinata...tu cuarto es enorme parece una sola casa..-dijo sorprendido

-no digas eso naruto...-dijo hinata

-es enserio...de verdad...a veces creo que mereces a alguien que..-dijo naruto

-poniendo un dedo en su labios-sshh...no digas nada..-dijo hinata

fueron dándose leves besos en los labios y mientras se sostenía con fuerza en sus caderas, se sentía ta cálida y suave tenerla así de cerca...soltó sus labios de la joven pero de inmediato paso por su cuello,ella gimió muy suavemente...ambos fueron cayendo ala cama...esa cama ancha donde solo duerme una chica pero era su chica y nada lo haría cambiar.

sus ropas empezaron a estorbarles y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo..cada beso..se demostraban lo mucho que se aman sintiéndose como es el amor de verdad...

-n-naruto...-gimió hinata al sentirlo dentro de ella

-dime...quieres que me detenga...-dijo naruto

-no..no quiero que te detengas...continua por favor...-dijo hinata

ambos siguieron,sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes hasta que llegaron al clímax y firmemente se dejo caer sobre ella. poco a poco fueron acomodándose hasta quedar abrazados con lo que acababan de hacer...

-es la segunda vez..y fue lo mejor te extrañaba tanto tenerte así-dijo naruto

-si..yo también te extrañaba naruto-dijo hinata

-esto es la recompensa por las dos semanas sin tenernos así de cerquita-dijo naruto abrazándola

-si...y puede decir que la espera fue lo mejor que me paso naruto-dijo hinata

-pues claro..yo te hice el amor hinata-dijo naruto sonriendo y se sintió dichoso a eso

-si..hicimos el amor naruto...y fue asombroso..como la primera vez... lo recuerdas

**flash black**

_hinata aun seguía enojada con el pero como siempre olvida porque se enoja su novia_

_-hinata-chan...ya dime porque estas enojada conmigo dime-dijo naruto_

_-y aun te lo preguntas namikaze-dijo aun molesta hinata_

_-pues si...quiero saber-dijo el_

_-te lo voy a decir-suspiro-estoy enojada contigo porque...porque quería hacerlo contigo...-dijo sonrojada_

_se sorprendió al escucharlo de su voz, viendo que no le contesto siguió hablando_

_-quería que me hicieras el amor naruto-kun...esa noche estaba tan decidida de que me hicieras el amor que...-dijo sonrojada con la mirada abajo_

_-es que no es que no lo quisiera hacerlo contigo...es lo que deseo estar contigo y con cada vez que dormimos juntos me da ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el_

_-y...y porque no lo hacías...es que ya no me amas-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame-dijo el_

_con su mano le subió el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-claro que te amo...es estamos en casa de mis padres y no quería que te viera como una golfa conmigo...y tu no eres eso,eres mas que eso hyuga hinata...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo el_

_-naruto...-uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo ella gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo._

_sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba._

_naruto la tubo en el colchón, se puso de posición sobre ella reptando por la se sintió morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo._

**flash black end**

-y como no recordarlo..estabas tan enojada conmigo..que al final lo hicimos...-dijo naruto

-si y puede decir que las dos veces fueron las mejores naruto-dijo hinata sonriendo

-hinata...tu crees que haya alguien que nos quiera separar-dijo naruto

-pues...si...lo creo y me da miedo

-hinata..no hay que temer recuerdas esas palabras que me dijiste hace unas horas atrás...-dijo naruto

**flash black **

_-dime naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-dime...-dijo naruto_

_-porque llegaste tarde a la escuela-dijo hinata_

_-ya lo dije...tuve un contratiempo...cielos hinata-dijo naruto enojado_

_-estaba preocupada por ti...naruto-dijo con los ojos llorosos_

_-no debí enojarme contigo hinata...discúlpame-dijo naruto_

_-porque no confías en mi naruto...es eso...no confías en mi...-dijo hinata con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_-tal vez tenias razón cuando nos habíamos terminado-dijo naruto serio_

_-a que te refieres...-dijo hinata_

_-a que nuestro destino no es estar juntos..y tal vez si no nos hubiéramos conocido...estaríamos mejor-dijo naruto serio_

_-IDIOTA...como puedes pensar que...mi vida no seria feliz al no tenerte conmigo...te amo naruto..pero me duele toda la mañana me has estado evitando-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...-dijo naruto sorprendido_

**flash black end**

-si..tengo miedo que te pase algo naruto-dijo hinata

-mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasara de acuerdo amor..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-si..-dijo hinata

-bien..ahora todo esta arreglado cierto..-dijo naruto

si..naruto-dijo hinata

-dime-dijo naruto

-prométeme algo..-dijo hinata

-que quieres que te prometa amor..-dijo naruto

-que siempre vamos a estar juntos...como la promesa que hicimos cuando eramos niños lo recuerdas..-dijo hinata

-si..lo recuerdo...-dijo naruto

**flash black **

_-Prometamos algo como un juramento-le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo_

_-Mmm… ¿pero qué tipo de juramento?-le respondió el chico muy desconcertado _

_-Que no importa lo que pase siempre tú y yo estaremos juntos-le respondió la chica_

_-Está bien lo prometo-le dijo el chico un meñique alzado_

_-Prometido amigo-también alzando el meñique_

_-Prometido amiga-le respondió el chico_

_Ambos juntaron sus meñiques y lo prometieron._

******flash black **

-como olvidar ese juramento...-dijo naruto

-si..bueno es hora de dormir no crees..dijo hinata

-es que no avise a mi casa de que me quedaría contigo-dijo naruto

-a ya veo...entonces te vas y dejas a tu novia sólita en su casa y entren a robar y le hagan daño-dijo hinata haciendo puchero

-mmm...cuando haces eso siempre me ganas...eres una tramposa-dijo naruto sonriendo

-pero soy tu tramposa..es mi arma mortal contra ti amor..-dijo hinata

-tonta..pero eres mi tontita-dijo naruto

se dieron un beso y fueron a dormir..

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**Ala mañana siguiente**

naruto había salido de la casa de su novia...hasta que una voz de una persona lo interrumpió en su alegría..

-vaya...vaya...vaya...veo que el chico no me hizo caso a la advertencia sobre esa familia-dijo el señor

-no voy a dejar a hinata jamas...la amo y jamas harán separarme de ella...sobre mi cadáver-dijo naruto

-riéndose-concedido-dijo el señor

el señor fue acercándose a naruto y le dio una apuñalada en el estomago de naruto y salio corriendo..y hinata en ese momento se acerco a naruto tirado en el suelo...

-naruto...naruto resiste por favor amor...AYÚDEME POR FAVOR..-dijo hinata

Continuara...

**AVANCES**

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: UNA PRUEBA DOLOROSA

-hinata como esta naruto...responderme-dijo kushina

-n-naruto recibió una apuñalada kushina-san-dijo hinata llorando

-familia de naruto namikaze-dijo el doctor

-somos nosotros-dijo kushina

-doctor...dígame como esta mi hijo-dijo minato

-el perdió mucha sangre..necesita un trasplante y ademas..-dijo el doctor

-ademas que doctor le pasa algo a mi hijo-dijo minato

-su hijo...ha quedado en coma..-dijo el doctor

-NO PUEDE SER... MI HIJO NO...MI HIJO NO-dijo kushina llorando

-con permiso...me retiro-dijo el doctor y se marcho

-mi hijo en coma..-dijo kushina llorando

-tranquila amor...veras que naruto saldrá de esta de veras-dijo minato tranquilizándola

-_"naruto..."_-naruto...el no puede estar en coma...NARUTOOO...-grito hinata y poniéndose a llorar


	15. Una prueba dolorosa

_**Anteriormente**_

_-naruto...naruto resiste por favor amor...AYÚDEME POR FAVOR..-dijo hinata_

Capitulo 15: Una prueba dolorosa

hinata había llamado ala familia de su novio...al poco minutos después llegaron los padres de naruto con ino,sakura,sasuke y sai...

-hinata como esta naruto...responderme-dijo kushina

-n-naruto recibió una apuñalada kushina-san-dijo hinata llorando

-familia de naruto namikaze-dijo el doctor

-somos nosotros-dijo kushina

-doctor...dígame como esta mi hijo-dijo minato

-el perdió mucha sangre..necesita un trasplante y ademas..-dijo el doctor

-ademas que doctor le pasa algo a mi hijo-dijo minato

-su hijo...ha quedado en coma..-dijo el doctor

-NO PUEDE SER... MI HIJO NO...MI HIJO NO-dijo kushina llorando

-con permiso...me retiro-dijo el doctor y se marcho

-mi hijo en coma..-dijo kushina llorando

-tranquila amor...veras que naruto saldrá de esta de veras-dijo minato tranquilizándola

-_"naruto..."_-naruto...el no puede estar en coma...NARUTOOO...-grito hinata y poniéndose a llorar

-hinata estas bien…-dijo sakura

-estoy bien sakura-chan…

-deberías de comer algo…de seguro a naruto no le gustara que no comas nada…-dijo sakura

-naruto…-dijo hinata llorando

-hinata estas bien…-dijo ino

-si estoy bien…sera mejor que me valla a ver a naruto-dijo hinata

-hinata…-dijeron ambas

Ya en el cuarto del hospital…

Señorita…sera bueno que le hable y le diga que lo necesita es mas probable de que el se recupere..-dijo el doctor

-si…gracias-dijo hinata

-se que me escuchas a lo que te voy a decir naruto…te quiero a mi lado me oíste…no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…y sabes porque…

-porque te amo y no te dejare jamas en la vida me oíste-dijo hinata

-recuerdas esa promesa que nos hicimos de niños…-dijo hinata

**flash black**

_-Prometamos algo como un juramento-le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo_

_-Mmm… ¿pero qué tipo de juramento?-le respondió el chico muy desconcertado_

_-Que no importa lo que pase siempre tú y yo estaremos juntos-le respondió la chica_

_-Está bien lo prometo-le dijo el chico un meñique alzado_

_-Prometido amigo-también alzando el meñique_

_-Prometido amiga-le respondió el chico_

**flash black**

-aun recuerdo mi primera vez contigo…-dijo hinata

**flash black**

_hinata aun seguía enojada con el pero como siempre olvida porque se enoja su novia_

_-hinata-chan...ya dime porque estas enojada conmigo dime-dijo naruto_

_-y aun te lo preguntas namikaze-dijo aun molesta hinata_

_-pues si...quiero saber-dijo el_

_-te lo voy a decir-suspiro-estoy enojada contigo porque...porque quería hacerlo contigo...-dijo sonrojada_

_se sorprendió al escucharlo de su voz, viendo que no le contesto siguió hablando_

_-quería que me hicieras el amor naruto-kun...esa noche estaba tan decidida de que me hicieras el amor que...-dijo sonrojada con la mirada abajo_

_-es que no es que no lo quisiera hacerlo contigo...es lo que deseo estar contigo y con cada vez que dormimos juntos me da ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el_

_-y...y porque no lo hacías...es que ya no me amas-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame-dijo el_

_con su mano le subió el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-claro que te amo...es estamos en casa de mis padres y no quería que te viera como una golfa conmigo...y tu no eres eso,eres mas que eso hyuga hinata...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo el_

_-naruto...-uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo ella gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo._

_sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba._

_naruto la tubo en el colchón, se puso de posición sobre ella reptando por la se sintió morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo._

**flash black end**

-con cada cosa que hacías…cada beso…me hacían sentir especial…así que no te dejare escaparte de mi naruto…-dijo hinata

Han pasados una semana desde que naruto cayo en coma y aun no ha despertado…

-naruto…-se que me oyes…y te voy a decir que te necesito a mi lado…te necesito

**AVANCES**

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: UNA PRUEBA MENOS

-h-hinata…-dijo naruto

-naruto…amor despertaste…-dijo hinata

-vaya al fin despiertas dobe…nos tenias preocupados…-dijo sasuke

-gracias amigos…mama, papa, abuelo jiraiya y en especial a mi hinata

-naruto..-dijo hinata


	16. una prueba menos

**Anteriormente**

_-naruto…se que me oyes…y te voy a decir que te necesito a mi lado…te necesito-dijo hinata_

Capitulo 16: una prueba menos

de dos semanas en el estado de coma...un mes ha pasado desde entonces...

-temo que ya no podemos hacer nada por su hijo señora...-dijo el doctor

-porque no...-dijo kushina

-me temo que su hijo...ha quedado en estado vegetal...por lo que tenemos que desconectarlo-dijo el doctor

-mi hijo...-dijo kushina llorando

-no puede hacer mas doctor...-dijo minato

-me temo que no señor namikaze..-dijo el doctor y se retiro del lugar

-y ahora...como dijo el doctor el ha quedado en estado vegetal...-dijo jiraiya

-es mi único hijo...padre y el es tan joven...hubiera sido yo que ya he vivido algo...-dijo minato llorando

-no digas eso minato...pero te comprendo tu también eres mi único hijo...y no quiero perderte ni a naruto tampoco..-dijo jiraiya

-si...ahora no se como decirle a su novia...que el no va a despertar jamas..-dijo minato

-te entiendo hijo...te entiendo...-dijo jiraiya

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.

-naruto..el.. ya no despertara...-dijo kushina con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-queee...dijeron todos

-el quedo en estado vegetal...y es como estar muerto-dijo kushina

-no...no mi amigo no puede estar muerto...ni en ese estado...-dijo sasuke

-es verdad...y como su madre que soy me temo que es cierto...-dijo kushina

-eso no puede ser verdad...¿cierto?..-dijo sakura a punto de llorar

kushina no dijo nada...y se fue donde estaba su marido

-naruto...ha sido un buen amigo...desde que llego a esta escuela-dijo ino

-si...antes de que saliéramos de clases me dijo algo que me desconcertó mucho...-dijo sai

-como fue eso sai cuéntanos...-dijo sasuke

-pues todo comenzó por..-dijo sai

**flash black**

_naruto y sai estaban solos...cuando naruto..._

_-quiero que me prometas algo sai...-dijo naruto_

_-que te pasa naruto...todo bien...-dijo sai_

_-solo dime que me lo vas a prometer-dijo naruto serio_

_-claro...-dijo sai_

_-quiero que me prometas...que me prometas que cuidaras bien de hinata...hasta que se enamore de otro..-dijo naruto_

_-que que tipo de promesa es esa...porque lo dices-dijo sai_

_-si algo me llegara a pasar...y ya no este con ella..quiero que me prometas eso..-dijo naruto_

_-pero no va a pasar nada amigo...ustedes van a estar bien...-dijo sai sonriendo_

_-quiero que le digas también que ella es y siempre sera mi luna...que cada día y noche he pensado en ella...y quiero que le digas también...que la amo como jamas imagine amar a una chica..-dijo naruto sonriendo __nostálgico_

_-naruto...-dijo sai_

_-quiero que me lo prometas...mi amigo sai...debo confesarte que cuando te conocí me pareciste muy raro...pero llegue a conocerte mejor y eres una persona maravillosa...-dijo naruto_

_-tu tampoco me caías bien...pero conocí de una forma que me agrada que me llames amigo...naruto-dijo sai_

_-si...-sonriendo-sai prometemelo...como promesa de amigos...-dijo naruto _

_-te lo prometo naruto...te lo prometo..-dijo sai_

_-gracias...sai...-dijo naruto sonriendo_

******flash black end**

-mi primo naruto...puede ser un sentimental también...pero ya no volveré a verlo tan alegre...con esa sonrisa que hacia reír a mi también-dijo sakura llorando

-sakura...-dijo ino

-tranquila amor...naruto no esta muerto..-dijo sasuke

-sasuke...todos sufrimos porque pronto lo desconectaran...y la que le va a doler mas es a hinata..-dijo sai

-hinata...-dijeron ambas

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-naruto...aun crees que nuestro amor sea mas grande que el universo-dijo hinata

en su estado...

-sabes que hoy pelee con mi padre...lo que me dolió que me dijera que se alegraba por tu estado..-dijo hinata triste

******flash black**

_-que son estas horas de llegar hinata..-dijo hiashi_

_-padre..vengo del hospital..-dijo hinata_

_-que te paso...no estas lastimada que tienes...-dijo hiashi preocupado_

_-a mi..nada pero..-dijo hinata con ojos llorosos_

_-que bueno que a ti no te pasara nada...-dijo hiashi_

_-es..naruto el...el quedo en coma...-dijo hinata_

_-pues..que bueno...espero que muera para que te deje en paz de una vez..-dijo hiashi_

_-como puedes decirme eso padre...el jamas ha hecho nada malo para que le pasen este tipo de cosas...-dijo hinata llorando_

_-eso le paso por meterse con la familia mas poderosa..-dijo hiashi_

_-quee...como puedes decir eso...yo lo amo-dijo hinata_

_-ja..SE MERECE ESO Y MAS...-dijo hiashi_

_-como puedes decir eso...-dijo hinata y salio de su casa_

**********flash black end**

-y pues de eso...se que despertaras y me dirás que no me preocupe..-dijo hinata

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-doctor..desconecte a mi hijo...-dijo minato

-de acuerdo señor...se que es doloroso esto...-dijo el doctor

-vamos...kushina...-dijo minato

-vamos chicos..-dijo kushina

-si..-dijeron los chicos con una voz apagada

al entrar vieron a hinata aun hablándole cuando fuer interrumpida...

-hinata...querida-dijo kushina

-que pasa kushina-san...minato-san...chicos...-dijo hinata al ver sus caras tristes

-hinata...se que sera duro para ti esto...pero-dijo jiraiya

-a que se refiere...-dijo hinata desconcertada

-me refiero a...-dijo jiraiya

-lo que quiere decir mi padre es que van a...-cayo-a desconectar a naruto...-dijo minato triste

-NO...no pueden desconectarlo...se que el me esta oyendo...los esta oyendo a todos..-dijo hinata llorando

-hinata...se que sera difícil...pero es mejor que..-dijo ino

-NO...NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO DESCONECTEN...no voy a dejarlos-dijo hinata llorando

-proceda...doctor-dijo minato con la voz apagada

-NO...NARUTO..-grito hinata

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-en donde estoy...esta oscuro todo..-dijo naruto al ver el lugar oscuro

de repente sale unas personas con una luz brillante

-hola...quienes son ustedes...-dijo naruto

-aun no es tiempo de que estés aquí..-dijo una mujer

-que...en que lugar estoy..-dijo naruto

-aun no es tiempo...hay una persona que sufre por ti-dijo un hombre

-que sufre por ti...hinata..donde esta ella..-dijo naruto

-tienes que volver namikaze naruto-dijeron ambos

-volver...oigan como saben mi nombre...ni siquiera se los di-dijo naruto

-nosotros sabemos tu nombre y el de hyuga hinata-dijo una mujer

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-aun no es tiempo de que estés aquí naruto...-dijo un hombre

-pero...como voy a salir de aquí...quiero estar con ella..-dijo naruto

-ven te llevaremos para que vuelvas con hinata-dijo una mujer sonriendo

caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar...se veía completamente blanco en forma de puerta..

-entra aquí y regresaras-dijo un hombre

-podre regresar...espérame hinata porque estaré contigo..-dijo naruto

-bien...chico que te vaya bien..-dijo una mujer comenzando a caminar con el hombre

-oigan...-ellos se detuvieron-cuales son sus nombres-dijo naruto

-no hay tiempo chico..se cerara tu portal para que regreses...pronto sabrás nuestros nombres-dijo una mujer

-nos veremos...algún día..-dijo naruto al entrar a ese portal

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-por favor no lo desconecten...-dijo hinata

-señorita...no haga esto mas doloroso para usted-dijo el doctor

-hinata...comprende...es lo mejor-dijo ino

-no no es lo mejor..naruto..naruto va a despertar pronto..el..el me prometió que estaríamos juntos..siempre-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijo sakura

-me lo prometiste naruto..me lo prometiste..tu siempre cumples tus promesas..pero creo que esta no la vas a cumplir..-dijo hinata llorando

naruto poco a poco abre los ojos al escuchar lo que había dicho hinata..

-h-hinata…siempre las c..cumplo-dijo naruto

-naruto…-dijo hinata

-h..hola..perdón por preocuparos tanto..-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijeron sus padres

-hina..amor no llores...-secando sus lagrimas-vez estoy contigo...como te lo prometí-dijo naruto

-naruto..pensé que ya no ibas a esta conmigo..tengo..-dijo hinata

-shhh...-poniéndole un dedo en sus labios-hemos pasado tantas pruebas no..-ella asintió-porque esta es una prueba menos ¿cierto?-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

ambos fueron juntando sus labios..en un beso...ese beso que extrañaba en un mes sin sentir los labios que se movían con los suyos...

-ejem..ejem..-dijo jiraiya

ambos se separaron rápidamente sonrojados

-creo que aquí nosotros sobramos verdad amor..-dijo minato sonriendo

-si..tienes toda la razón..-dijo kushina feliz

-creo que después de todo...ha ido una prueba de amor entre ellos...y algo mas..-dijo sai sonriendo

-cállate sai..-dijo naruto sonrojado

-extrañaba esos escándalos de mi primito-dijo sakura

-sakura-chan..-dijo naruto

-vaya al fin despiertas dobe…nos tenias preocupados…-dijo sasuke

-sasuke teme...ino..abuelo jiraiya..mama...papa-dijo naruto feliz

-deberías dar las gracias a kami por tener una novia como hinata...todos los días venia a verte..hablarte y decirte cuanto te ama..-dijo sasuke

-en verdad hiciste eso por mi..-dijo naruto sorprendido

-si..haría eso y mas por ti amor..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-gracias...gracias amigos…mama, papa, abuelo jiraiya y en especial a mi hinata

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-bueno..esto si que es un milagro...me retiro es una reunión muy familiar..les avisare cuando sale de alta naruto..-dijo el doctor al retirarse..

pasaron toda la tarde hablando con la familia y amigos de naruto...cuando todos se fueron quedaron solo ellos dos solos...

-hinata..es mejor que vayas a tu casa...tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti..-dijo naruto

-no...no quiero..ademas mi padre sabe donde estoy...me quiero quedar contigo naruto-dijo hinata sonriendo

-hinata...sera mejor que..-naruto no termino la palabra porque los labios de hinata estaban sobre los suyos

hinata al sentir que naruto movía sus labios con los suyos..sus besos pasaron a besos apasionados..

-extrañaba tus besos..-dijo hinata al separarse

-y yo los tuyos..hyuga hinata..-dijo sonriendo

Continuara...

**AVANCES**

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: MAS ALLA DEL CEREZO

-estas mas mejor amigo-dijo sai

-si..pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi novia..-dijo naruto

-vez..vayámonos sai...se nota que quieren estar sólitos-dijo ino sonriendo

-gracias chicos..-dijo naruto

cuando sus amigos se fueron a naruto le vino en la mente..

-hinata..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...-dijo naruto

-como olvidarlo..-dijo hinata


	17. mas allá del cerezo

**Anteriormente**

_hinata al sentir que naruto movía sus labios con los suyos..sus besos pasaron a besos apasionados.._

_-extrañaba tus besos..-dijo hinata al separarse_

_-y yo los tuyos..hyuga hinata..-dijo sonriendo_

Capitulo 17: mas allá del cerezo

naruto había despertado del estado de coma...al ver el cuarto y vio que a su lado estaba hinata dormida...sonrió al verla y siguió durmiendo..a ver que hinata iba a despertar se hizo el dormido...

-me hacías tanta falta...-dijo hinata tocando su rostro

-también me hacías falta..-dijo naruto

-he..estabas despierto...-dijo hinata fingiendo estar enojada

-pues..algo..pero puedo decirte que extrañaba todo de ti..-dijo naruto tomando a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo

-yo también extrañaba todo de ti..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-ya no me extrañes..ahora solo sienteme..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-p-pero estamos en un hospital naruto..n-pero fue interrumpida porque las labios de naruto estaban sobre los suyos

-si no hacemos ruido..no nos oirán..ademas es muy temprano para las horas de visitas..no crees-dijo naruto

-pues..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-entonces-dándoles pequeños besos-solo dime si quieres hinata-dijo naruto

-si quiero naruto-dijo hinata

empezaron con leves besos..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco la coloco en la cama del hospital,abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..naruto le tapo la boca diciéndole..

-es mejor que te tape la boca... para que nadie nos oiga..al menos no hay cámaras en los cuartos si no hiciéramos esto ¿verdad?-dijo naruto al destapare la boca

-si..es mejor que me tapes la boca..para que nadie nos oiga amor..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-continua por favor-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y volvió donde había quedado

ya que había abandonado su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..naruto puso su mano para que no oyeran nada..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..al sentirlo como la primera vez..para ella el era el único dueño de todo su ser..se sentía tan amada..tan deseada por su novio que le había hecho sentir lo que es hacer el amor de verdad...de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos..

-estas lista para recibirme hinata-le susurro al oído

-si..mas que lista amor..-dijo hinata

-eso es bueno..-dijo naruto

-deja de hablar..quiero sentirte dentro de mi naruto..-dijo hinata

-como usted diga..-dijo naruto

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...al oírla gemir le tapo la boca y ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-n-naruto..-dijo hinata

-dime hinata-dijo naruto con una voz ronca

-mas fuerte..mas adentro y mas rápido..amor-dijo hinata excitada

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto..Aaa..Aaa-mas fuerte..-dijo hinata

-h-hinata..Aaa-dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..AAaaa-Aaaa-te extrañaba...extrañaba que hicieras esto conmigo-dijo hinata

-ya no me extrañes amor...ya estoy aquí contigo siempre..recuerda siempre-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-si..naruto creo que..-dijo hinata

-llega conmigo hinata..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-no sabes cuanto te extrañaba...tenerte conmigo..y que me hicieras el amor...ahora estoy completa a tu lado-dijo hinata

-yo también..aunque no despertaba...te escuchaba...y cada palabra que me decías me hacia sentirme especial mi luna-dijo naruto

-luna-dijo hinata desconcertada

-si..ahora te voy a decir mi luna...no te gusta-dijo naruto

-me encanta..ahora te voy a decir..-medito-a ya se...te diré mi zorrito-dijo hinata

-zorrito..porque zorrito-dijo naruto

-pues...una parte por lindo y detallista conmigo y la otra...es porque cuando me haces el amor eres todo un animal-dijo hinata

-mmm...ya veo...me gusta...zorrito se oye genial...pero te gusta como te hago el amor-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de malicia

-pues..mmm...veamos..pues si me encanta...seré la única con lo que lo hagas...zorrito-dijo hinata

-no a a ver nadie mas...mi luna-dijo hinata

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

unos días después le dan de alta a naruto..regreso a su casa y continuo hasta que llego la hora de clases...haya en la escuela...a naruto no lo dejaban estar con su novia después de lo que paso en esa cama del hospital..

-vamos naruto un día que no estés con hinata no hace daño...-dijo sai

-que insinúas sai-dijo naruto enojado

-nada...no insinuamos nada..-dijo sasuke

-jmm..-dijo naruto

**En otro lado de la escuela...**

-hinata...un día que no estés con naruto...no es nada de malo-dijo ino

-si...ademas conociendo a mi primo...y vaya que si lo conozco debe estar de desesperado como tu..-dijo sakura

-chicas dejeme estar con el..-dijo hinata

-no..hasta que nos cuentes...nos dejaste con la duda recuerdas..-dijo ino

**********flash black end**

_estaban las chicas en la casa de ino jugando..a verdad o reto..y era el turno de ino con hinata_

_-hinata..veamos verdad o reto..-dijo ino_

_-etto..verdad..-dijo hinata _

_-veamos..-medito-cuando fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor naruto y tu-dijo ino con sonrisa malvada_

_-he..i-ino-san..porque me preguntas eso-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-tu dijiste verdad...así que contéstame..-dijo ino_

_-pues...la primera vez fue...fue en su casa..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-enserio..-dijeron ambas_

_-si..-dijo hinata_

_es mi turno..-dijo sakura_

_-adelante sakura..-dijo _

_-bueno..hinata verdad o reto..-dijo sakura_

_-mmm..reto-dijo hinata_

_-bien..."sabia que dirías eso"..te reto a que me digas cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hicieron..-dijo sakura_

_-s-sakura-chan...etto..fue..fue en el hospital-dijo hinata sonrojada _

_-queee..-dijeron ambas_

_-s-si..y puedo decirles que fue algo increibe-dijo hinata_

_-cuéntanos como fue..-dijo ino_

_hinata miro el reloj y miro que era tarde.._

_-lo siento chicas...tengo que irme a casa ya saben como es mi padre..-dijo hinata y salio de la casa de ino_

_-nos dirá verdad ino-dijo sakura_

_-claro que nos dirá.._

**************flash black end**

-es hora que nos digas hinata..-dijo ino

-de acuerdo..pues todo fue..-dijo hinata

les contó a las chicas como había sido...ambas se sonrojaron después de que terminaran de contarles..

-hinata...-dijo naruto a lo lejos

-naruto..nos vemos chicas..-dijo hinata y se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con naruto

las chicas vieron a hinata irse con naruto

-vaya..jamas imagine a hinata haciendo eso..yo la conozco pero no me lo puedo creer-dijo ino

-eso es culpa de naruto...tanto tiempo de estar con el...cuando lo vea...naruto es un pervertido..-dijo sakura enojada

-bueno es hora de irnos..-nos vemos ino-dijo sakura

-nos vemos..-dijo ino

-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En un árbol a lo lejos de la escuela..**

naruto estaba con hinata sentados sobre el árbol...cuando fueron interrumpidos por...

-estas mas mejor amigo-dijo sai

-si..pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi novia..-dijo naruto

-vez..vayámonos sai...se nota que quieren estar sólitos-dijo ino sonriendo

-gracias chicos..-dijo naruto

cuando sus amigos se fueron a naruto le vino en la mente..

-hinata..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...-dijo naruto

-como olvidarlo..-dijo hinata

**********flash black **

_estaba una niña llorando por el árbol de cerezo...cuando un niño se le acerco a ella y la saludo_

_hola..porque lloras niña..-dijo naruto de 7 años_

_-snft..es que mi mama..murió y me siento sólita...dijo hinata de 7 años _

_-mi mama siempre dice que..las personas que no están con nosotros..ellos nos están cuidando-dijo naruto_

_-de verdad..-dijo hinata alzando la mirada_

_-de verdad..oyes tienes los ojos como luna..-dijo naruto_

_-si..todos de mi familia lo tiene..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-eso es increíble..-dijo naruto_

_-y tu cabello parece un sol..-dijo hinata_

_-si..mi papa lo tiene así..creo que es hereditario como tus ojos..-dijo naruto_

_-eso es cierto-sonrió-oyes..gracias por hacerme reir un rato..-dijo hinata_

_-de nada..-tomo una de las pulsera con forma de sol-toma..-dijo naruto_

_-he..es tuya no puedo tomarla..-dijo hinata_

_-tómala...es un regalo..de tu amiguito el sol-dijo naruto _

_-gracias..pero yo no tengo nada que darte..-dijo hinata_

_-no te preocupes..nos volveremos a ver..no amiguita luna-dijo naruto _

_-si...gracias..__Prometamos algo como un juramento-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo_

_-Mmm… ¿pero qué tipo de juramento?-dijo naruto desconcertado_

_-Que no importa lo que pase siempre tú y yo estaremos juntos-dijo hinata_

_-Está bien lo prometo-dijo naruto_

_-Prometido amigo-dijo hinata_

_-Prometido amiga-dijo naruto_

**************flash black end**

-si..pero recuerdo que fui al otro dia a verte pero ya no te vi..ya no importa porque estamos juntos hoy...mañana y siempre-dijo naruto

-mientras tu y yo nos amemos...como nos amamos estaremos siempre juntos-dijo hinata

Continuara

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

UN MISTERIO MAS


	18. Misterio mas

_**Anteriormente**_

_-si..pero recuerdo que fui al otro día a verte pero ya no te vi..ya no importa porque estamos juntos hoy...mañana y siempre-dijo naruto_

_-mientras tu y yo nos amemos...como nos amamos estaremos siempre juntos-dijo hinata_

Capitulo 18: un misterio mas

era el fin de semana antes de las vacaciones..hinata se había ido con su padre y hermana a pasar un día en familia..se paso toda la mañana acostado si hacer nada cuando sonó su celular y contesto..

-bueno..-dijo naruto por teléfono

_-de esta no te salvaste chico...la próxima que estés con hinata hyuga..morirás lentamente-dijo el señor y __colgó_

-bueno...bueno..pues este no me va a asustar fácilmente..-dijo naruto enojado

volvió a sonar su teléfono pensó que era esa persona y contesto..

-no te tengo miedo..eres la persona mas descarada del mundo..-dijo naruto enojado

_-naruto..-dijo hinata_

-ha..hinata disculparme por decirte eso...es que pensé que eras una persona-dijo naruto

_-quien era esa persona naruto..-dijo hinata_

-pues..-dijo naruto

_-recuerda que prometimos que no nos guardaríamos secretos entre nosotros-dijo hinata_

-tienes razón..un un hombre..el mismo hombre que me dio la apuñalada-dijo naruto

_-naruto..quiero que me prometas que vas a estar bien..si-dijo hinata preocupada_

-te lo prometo amor..te prometo que estaré bien..-dijo naruto

_-bien..me tengo que ir mi padre me esta hablando..te amo-dijo hinata_

-yo también te amo..este fin de semana va ser tan aburrido sin tenerte a mi lado-dijo naruto

_-igual yo..bueno te dejo..te amo-dijo hinata y colgó_

naruto se acosto en su casa y recordo algo..

-quienes serian esas dos personas que estaban conmigo cuando quede en coma..-dijo naruto

**************flash black end**

_-hola...quienes son ustedes...-dijo naruto_

_-aun no es tiempo de que estés aquí..-dijo una mujer_

_-que...en que lugar estoy..-dijo naruto_

_-aun no es tiempo...hay una persona que sufre por ti-dijo un hombre_

_-que sufre por ti...hinata..donde esta ella..-dijo naruto_

_-tienes que volver namikaze naruto-dijeron ambos_

_-volver...oigan como saben mi nombre...ni siquiera se los di-dijo naruto_

_-nosotros sabemos tu nombre y el de hyuga hinata-dijo una mujer_

_-hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-aun no es tiempo de que estés aquí naruto...-dijo un hombre_

_-pero...como voy a salir de aquí...quiero estar con ella..-dijo naruto_

_-ven te llevaremos para que vuelvas con hinata-dijo una mujer sonriendo_

_caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar...se veía completamente blanco en forma de puerta.._

_-entra aquí y regresaras-dijo un hombre_

_-podre regresar...espérame hinata porque estaré contigo..-dijo naruto_

_-bien...chico que te vaya bien..-dijo una mujer comenzando a caminar con el hombre_

_-oigan...-ellos se detuvieron-cuales son sus nombres-dijo naruto_

_-no hay tiempo chico..se cerara tu portal para que regreses...pronto sabrás nuestros nombres-dijo una mujer_

_-nos veremos...algún día..-dijo naruto al entrar a ese portal_

******************flash black end**

-quienes habran sido..-dijo naruto

-ahora hablas solo naruto..-dijo jiraiya

-abuelo..te puedo contar algo...-dijo naruto

-dime..-dijo jiraiya

-pues cuando estaba en coma dos personas me hablaron..no me dijeron sus nombres pero puedo describirtelos..-el asintio-pues una mujer mujer tenia el cabello del miismo color que el mio y largo..y una ropa de estilo tradicional..y un hombre sus ojos y color de pelo son como los de hinata...y usando ropa estilo tradicional..y me dijeron que pronto sabre..-dijo naruto

-_"no puede ser que se le hayan aparecido...kasami y ryuto"_-penso jiraiya

-abuelo en que piensas-dijo naruto

-en nada naruto..bueno es hora de irme por los negocios..ya sabes-dijo jiraiya

-ya veo...bueno te echare de menos abuelo..-dijo naruto

-igualmente...mi nieto..-dijo jiraiya

el salio del cuarto de naruto y recordo algo del pasado..

**********flash black **

_-primo jiraiya..recuerda que hay amores mas alla de las apariencias..enseñale eso a tus hijos y nietos..-dijo kasami_

_-y recuerda que mas pronto de lo que esperas...un amor como nos tenemos nosotros..puede ser mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.-dijo ryuto_

_-ustedes estaran bien..lo juro-dijo jiraiya de 15 años_

_-no..nosotros ya no segiremos mas..como eres mi unico familiar..te doy toda la fortuna y con la de ryuto...recuerda que no importa que tipos de clases tengan..mientras hay amor entre ellos..apoyalos siempre..-dijo kasami_

_-quiero que nos prometas que si algun dia...tengas hijos o nietos..los apoyaras siempre..-dijo ryuto_

_-pero..-cayo-se los prometo-dijo jiraiya_

_-gracias...-dijeron ambos y murieron juntos amandose_

_-kasami...ryuto..se los prometo_

**************flash black end**

-como pude olvidar esa promesa...perdoneme kasami...ryuto-dijo jiraiya

-estas listo padre..es hora de que nos despidamos...vendras a visitarnos verdad..-dijo minato

-te lo prometo...hijo-dijo jiraiya

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En el cuarto de naruto...**

naruto estaba dormido cuando de repente salieron esas dos personas que vio cuando estaba en coma

-nos volvimos a ver..y donde esta tu amigo-dijo naruto en el sueño

-el es mi esposo no mi amigo..-dijo kasami

-oh..disculpame señora..-dijo naruto

-solo dime ka-el asintio-naruto..bueno vengo a decirte un secreto..-dijo kasami

-¿secreto? que secreto..-dijo naruto

-pues..te has prenguntado porque hiashi hyuga te odia-dijo kasami

-si...porque..-dijo naruto

-pues el motivo que los hyuga y los namikaze son enemigos desde hace tiempo..-dijo kasami

-pero como fue eso..ka-dijo naruto

-porque como ustedes se enamoraron sin saber cuales eran sus apellidos-dijo kasami

-oh..pero que tiene que ver que nuestras familias sean enemigas..-dijo naruto

-a eso voy..porque tanto una namikaze y un hyuga se enamoraron sin saber que sus familias se odian..poco a poco se enteraron de sus familias..a ellos no les importaron..siguieron juntos...huvo un hombre que queria separarlos...y su amor casi triunfo pero un dia ellos estaban tan felices por una noticia..

-que noticia..ka-chan-dijo naruto

-ella estaba embarazada cuando murio..era la mejor noticia que habia recibido...y fue esa persona que los mato..no les importo que habia una vida en su vientre-djo kasami

-como pudieron hacer eso..-dijo naruto

-es porque..hubo un asesinato hace tiempo..y ellos sabian su secreto por eso los mato-dijo kasami

-quienes son..dime ka-chan-dijo naruto

-su nombre es hanzo..el fue..bueno es tiempo de irme...espero que su amor sea mas fuerte que el de ellos al ser asesinados-dijo ksasmi y desaparecion

naruto despertó solo con el nombre de esa persona..

-_"hanzo.." _-pensó naruto

-naruto..tienes visitas..-dijo kushina

-quien es madre..no quiero ver a nadie-dijo naruto

-ni siquiera yo naruto-dijo hinata

-hinata...pero creí que estabas de fin de semana..-dijo naruto

-pues era una distracción..para darte esto..dijo hinata buscando sus labios

sus labios se encontraron...sus besos fueron aumentando a besos apasionados..moviéndose a sus ritmos y sus lenguas jugando..al sentirse a punto de hacerlo fueron interrumpidos por kushina..

-naruto hijo..ay lo siento perdón los interrumpí-dijo kushina

-claro que no kushina-chan..-dijo hinata

-bueno..creo que te quedaras esta noche...cierto hinata querida-dijo kushina

-si..dijo hinata

-bueno me voy...nos vemos luego hinata querida-dijo kushina y cerro la puerta

de nuevo quedaron solos en el cuarto de naruto

-zorrito..que tienes-dijo kushina

-jmm..pues mi madre nos interrumpió y ademas..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..mi zorrito ahora podemos terminarlo-dijo hinata

-mmm...ahora que me acuerdo..hyuga hinata-dijo naruto fingiendo enojo

-estas enojado conmigo zorrito-dijo hinata

-si estoy enojado contigo...pero puedes bajarme un poco mi enojo-dijo naruto

-como-dijo hinata

así..-dijo naruto

acercándose a ella y besarla..y poco a poco aumentaba los besos que lo hacían sentir especial..y demostrándose mas de una ves cuanto se amaban..porque en una noche lo hicieron dos veces seguidas..

**PRÓXIMO************ CAPITULO:**

MAS FUERTE QUE UN CRISTAL


	19. mas fuerte que un cristal

_**Anteriormente**_

_-zorrito..que tienes-dijo hinata_

_-jmm..pues mi madre nos interrumpió y ademas..-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes..mi zorrito ahora podemos terminarlo-dijo hinata_

_-mmm...ahora que me acuerdo..hyuga hinata-dijo naruto fingiendo enojo_

_-estas enojado conmigo zorrito-dijo hinata_

_-si estoy enojado contigo...pero puedes bajarme un poco mi enojo-dijo naruto_

_-como-dijo hinata_

_así..-dijo naruto_

_acercándose a ella y besarla..y poco a poco aumentaba los besos que lo hacían sentir especial..y demostrándose mas de una ves cuanto se amaban..porque en una noche lo hicieron dos veces seguidas.._

Capitulo 19: mas fuerte que un cristal

era un día domingo...el sol salia el sol...recordando la noche anterior que lo hicieron dos veces seguidas...sonrió al recordarla, sentirla suya cada instante...decirle cuanto la amaba cada día que pasaba...

-luna...amor despierta...-dijo naruto

-no quiero...déjame dormir mas..-dijo hinata

-entonces...si mi luna no despierta en este momento tendré que..-dijo naruto

-que vas a hacer...-dijo hinata con voz de cansancio

-no te lo imaginas..-ella negó-tendré que hacer esto..-dijo naruto y su mano bajo hasta la parte intima de hinata

ella abrió los ojos de repente al sentir uno de sus dedos

-Aaaa...na..naruto de..detente-dijo hinata

-te dije que despertarías con esto..y en serio quieres que me detenga-dijo naruto empezando a poner otro dedo en su parte intima

-Aaaa...aaaa...naruto..dios..no te cansas de hacerme sentir así-dijo hinata excitada

-de ti...jamas...dime quieres que me detenga..solo dímelo mi luna-dijo naruto

-no...no quiero que te detengas..-dijo hinata y empezando a buscar sus labios

ya encontrados sus labios...estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando alguien toco la puerta..

-naruto..no seas flojo y levántate de una vez-dijo sakura por la puerta

-déjame sakura...no quiero salir..-dijo naruto

-si no sales...en 10 minutos...tumbare esta puerta...y no bromeo..-dijo sakura

-conociendo a sakura-chan..enserio lo hará..y no queremos que nos vea así...verdad zorrito-dijo hinata

-tienes razón..-dijo naruto

-te espero en 10 minutos naruto..-dijo sakura y se marcho

ambos se levantaron y se vistieron...bajaron hasta llegar a la sala..

-bueno que les pasa a todos ustedes..-dijo naruto

-nada...nada hijo..-dijo minato

-bueno..tengo que irme a casa..nos vemos zorrito..-dijo hinata al salir de la casa de naruto

-¿zorrito?..-dijo sasuke en tono de burla

-cállate teme..-dijo naruto sonrojado

-y se puede saber porque te dice zorrito..naruto-dijo kushina

-pues..-dijo naruto

**********flash black **

_-no sabes cuanto te extrañaba...tenerte conmigo..y que me hicieras el amor...ahora estoy completa a tu lado-dijo hinata_

_-yo también..aunque no despertaba...te escuchaba...y cada palabra que me decías me hacia sentirme especial mi luna-dijo naruto_

_-luna-dijo hinata desconcertada_

_-si..ahora te voy a decir mi luna...no te gusta-dijo naruto_

_-me encanta..ahora te voy a decir..-medito-a ya se...te diré mi zorrito-dijo hinata_

_-zorrito..porque zorrito-dijo naruto_

_-pues...una parte por lindo y detallista conmigo y la otra...es porque cuando me haces el amor eres todo un animal-dijo hinata_

_-mmm...ya veo...me gusta...zorrito se oye genial...pero te gusta como te hago el amor-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de malicia_

_-pues..mmm...veamos..pues si me encanta...seré la única con lo que lo hagas...zorrito-dijo hinata_

_-no a a ver nadie mas...mi luna-dijo naruto_

**********flash black end**

-es algo..que nomas nos salio decirlo-dijo naruto sonrojado

-ya..ya..tranquilo..es algo intimo-dijo sakura

-bueno es tiempo de que terminemos todo...pronto te graduaras..y con la ayuda de tu abuelo tendrás la mejor economía..-dijo minato

-eso si..a ver si así el padre de hinata te acepta al fin...-dijo kushina

-si..pero a mi ni a hinata nos importa el dinero..yo no estoy con ella por interés..porque mas allá de las apariencias..hay amor entre los dos-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-naruto..-dijo minato con una sonrisa

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En casa de hinata...**

estaba en su cuarto teniendo un sueño extraño..

-hyuga hinata...-dijo ryuto

-como sabes mi nombre..-viendo sus ojos-tu eres un hyuga-dijo hinata

-claro que lo soy..soy un hyuga también-dijo ryuto

-ah...y cual es su nombre..-dijo hinata

-mmm...veamos..solo dime ryu...de acuerdo-dijo ryuto

-de acuerdo..y porque estamos aqui..-dijo hinata

-es buena pregunta..se puede decir que estoy aquí para que sepas sobre el pasado de la familia..-dijo ryuto

-pasado de la familia-dijo hinata

-si..todo comenzó por nuestra familia es la mas importante del mundo...hasta que..

-hasta que..-dijo hinata

-hubo un hombre que quiso acabar conmigo y pues se puede decir que me enamore de una chica..era la chica mas hermosa que había visto-dijo ryuto

-de verdad-el asintió-y como se llama ella-dijo hinata

-lo que te puedo decir..que ella era una namikaze..como naruto namikaze-dijo ryuto

-n..namikaze..-dijo hinata sorprendida

-si..fue amor a primera vista..-dijo ryuto sonriendo

-ahora entiendo..porque mi padre no quiere a naruto en mi vida..-dijo hinata

-el conflicto entre nuestra familia y la de naruto...es que fue un mal entendido..nosotros al recubrid quien fue el que había empezado todo...el nos asesino sin importarle que mi prometida estaba embarazada..-dijo ryuto triste

-estaban comprometidos..y estaba embarazada..-dijo hinata sorprendida

-si..por la razón es que ella y yo estamos aquí..es porque nuestro asesino no ha pagado..estamos vagando y siempre nos vemos por un lugar donde empezo nuestro amor..ese lugar donde se conocieron ustedes dos de niños..-dijo ryuto

-en el viejo parque...-dijo hinata

-si..tal vez nos veas..pero lo dudo mucho...recuerda hinata...si amas de verdad a namikaze naruto..lucha por su amor..y termina con esta guerra de las familias..-dijo ryuto

-si..debes estar seguro de que si lo haré..luchare para que nuestro amor sea posible..te lo aseguro..-dijo hinata

-me alegro oírte decirlo..bueno me despido..nos volveremos a ver muy pronto prima-dijo ryuto y desapareció..

hinata despertó y sonrió al recordar sus propias palabras..

-_"debes estar seguro de que si lo haré..luchare para que nuestro amor sea posible..te lo aseguro"_-pensó hinata

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**Al día siguiente en la escuela...**

estaban todos los amigos de naruto..y en especial su novia platicando...

-es bueno que estés bien..-dijo ino

-si..ademas puedo decir que nosotros vamos a luchar por nuestro amor..porque es un amor mas alla de las apariencias-dijeron ambos sonriendo

sus amigos sonrieron y recordaron esas palabras de naruto y hinata

puedo decir que nosotros vamos a luchar por nuestro amor..porque es un amor mas alla de las apariencias

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

EL AMOR NO TIENE PRECIO


	20. el amor no tiene precio

_**Anteriormente**_

_-si..ademas puedo decir que nosotros vamos a luchar por nuestro amor..porque es un amor mas alla de las apariencias-dijeron ambos sonriendo_

Capitulo 20: el amor no tiene precio

-zorrito..-dijo hinata

-hmm...-dijo naruto

-es que ino-chan..y..sakura-chan me dijeron que si puedo pasar todo un dia con ellas..es que paso mas tiempo contigo..-dijo hinata

-y..me esta pidiendo permiso hyuga hinata-dijo naruto

-n..no es permiso..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-entonces que es..-dijo naruto

-pues..es..como..bueno si es un permiso..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-rio-no tienes que pedirme permiso..tontita-dijo naruto juntando su frene con la de ella

-es que..hay veces que..tengo miedo de que algo te pase..y por eso..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...estare bien de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-seguro..prometeme que nada te pasara..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..ve te estan esperando..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..te amo y mucho..mi zorrito..-dijo hinata

-y yo mas..mi luna..-dijo naruto

se dieron un beso corto..al terminar hinata se fue con sus amigas..

-es momento de irnos amigo..-dijo sai

los tres amigos salieron de la escuela..luego se despidieron y naruto siguio caminando hasta que un hombre aparecio..pero quien era.. era hiashi

-cuanto quieres para que dejes a mi hija en paz..-dijo hiashi

-¿disculpa?-dijo naruto

-eso..cuanto quieres para que dejes a hinata-dijo hiashi

-¿me esta comprando?..-dijo naruto

-tomalo como quieras...anda dime cuanto quieres por dejar a hinata-dijo hiashi

-no quiero nada..-dijo naruto

-no seas estupido...se nota que necesitas el dinero para que pages tu escuela..se que trabajas por las tardes y noches...quieres que continue-dijo hiashi

-es verdad que trabajo..pero no voy a caer en un chantaje...porque a pesar de que soy pobre..a hinata no le faltara nada..-dijo naruto

-ja..no me hagas reir muchacho...hinata esta aconstumbrada a lo mejor..y tu que le puedes dar mas que miserias..-dijo hiashi

-se que si conmigo va...pero ella tiene algo mas importante...hinata tiene mi amor incondicional..-dijo naruto

-ja..por favor de amor no se vive..se que tu abuelo..es el que tiene dinero y tu padre..fue un estupido en preferir a tu madre y no otra chica..-dijo hiashi

-como la madre de hinata no es asi..-dijo naruto

-claro que no hana estaba comprometida conmigo..y a pesar de que conocio a tu padre se enamoro de mi..-dijo hiashi

-si..eso me alegra..pero no tiene que comprarme..porque el amor no tiene precio...el amor que le tengo a su hija sera mas fuerte que las apariencias..-dijo naruto y se fue

hiashi recordo las palabras del chico..

-_" no tiene que comprarme..porque el amor no tiene precio...el amor que le tengo a su hija sera mas fuerte que las apariencias.."_-recordo hiashi

*-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-**-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-**-.-* *-.-*

_-no puedo creértelo naruto..-dijo sasuke por __teléfono_

-pues creelo..el padre de hinata trato de comprarme...con tal de separarme de ella-dijo naruto por telefono

_-pues hiciste bien..porque el amor vale mas que el dinero..-dijo sasuke_

-si..pero en algo tiene razon el padre de hinata-dijo naruto

_-¿razón?..en que..-dijo sasuke __desconcertado_

-en que no voy a poderle dar la vida a lo que ella esta aconstumbrada..tal vez tenga razon..ella no debio enamorarse de mi..-dijo naruto

_-no sea estúpido dobe..-dijo sasuke_

-pero..-dijo naruto

_-hinata te ama como eres y no por dinero...hinata vio en ti la felicidad que con su familia no..cuando te sonríe puedo ver su felicidad completa...y te puedo decir que nunca había visto a mi amigo tan enamorado..enamorado de una chica...y eso te lo aseguro...naruto-dijo sasuke_

-sasuke..gracias amigo..-dijo naruto

_-de nada..y ya no digas estupideces...que te parece..-dijo sasuke_

-de acuerdo amigo..-dijo naruto

_-bueno te dejo...porque conociendo a tu prima seria capaz de pensar cualquier cosa-dijo sasuke_

-eso te lo aseguro yo..-dijo naruto

_-nos vemos luego..-dijo sasuke_

-adios..-dijo naruto y colgo

*-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-**-.-* *-.-* *-.-* *-.-**-.-* *-.-*

**En otro lugar..**

-siempre venia aquí cuando era niño-dijo naruto

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata sorprendida al verlo

-que..ya no soy tu zorrito..mi luna-dijo naruto

-es que me espantaste..y claro que lo eres mi zorrito naruto-dijo hinata

-bueno..-dijo naruto sentándose a su lado..

-tuve un sueño..el sueño aparecía un hombre que era de mi familia...-dijo hinata

-yo también tuve un sueño así..y ademas cuando estuve en coma los vi..al principio no me dijeron sus nombres..pero cuando me dormí en casa solo la vi a ella y me contó una historia sobre nuestras familias..-dijo naruto

-a mi también...me contaron una historia sobre el pasado de nuestras familias..dijo que era un mal entendido..-dijo hinata

-si..bueno...tal vez sea un sueño...-dijo naruto

-eso crees tu namikaze naruto..-dijo kasami

-ka-chan..-dijo naruto sorprendido

-me alegro de verte..-dijo kasami

-hyuga hinata...nos vemos de nuevo..-dijo ryuto

-ryu-kun..-dijo hinata

-lo conoces hinata..-dijo naruto

-si en el sueño..recuerda que te dije-dijo hinata

-si..pero el apareció cuando estaba en coma..pero como puede ser posible eso..-dijo naruto

-es fácil de responder a tu pregunta naruto-dijo ryuto

-a si..pues dime-dijo naruto

-ustedes..son como nosotros cuando nos enamoramos..-dijo ryuto

-entonces..ka-chan tu eres la mujer que estaba embarazada..-dijo naruto sorprendido

-si era yo..mi nombre real es..kasami namikaze..-dijo kasami

-y el mio es ryuto hyuga..-dijo ryuto

-entonces..ustedes..-dijeron ambos sorprendidos

-si..somos como sus antes pasados..de las familias..-dijo kasami

-nosotros nos enamoramos y esperábamos nuestro primer bebe..jamas lo vimos mas..-dijo ryuto

-y como podemos..hacer que nuestras familias acepten nuestra unión..-dijo naruto

-bueno..es algo que ustedes deben averiguar..-dijo kasami

-pero..kasami-chan..ryuto-kun..-dijo hinata

-ustedes pueden..y recuerden algo..-dijo ryuto

-que mas allá de las apariencias...hay un amor mas fuerte como lo sienten ustedes dos..-dijo kasami

-si..-dijo naruto

-nos despedimos..y recuerden todo eso..chicos.-dijeron y desaparecieron

-no puedo creer que hubo una historia como la de nosotros hinata..-dijo naruto

-si...pero podemos superar esto..verdad zorrito-dijo hinata

-claro que si..mi luna-dijo naruto

Continuara...

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

LAGRIMAS AMARGAS


	21. lagrimas amargas

_**Anteriormente**_

_-no puedo creer que hubo una historia como la de nosotros hinata..-dijo naruto_

_-si...pero podemos superar esto..verdad zorrito-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si..mi luna-dijo naruto_

Capitulo 21: lagrimas amargas

-bueno..me tengo que ir zorrito..-dijo hinata

-bien..vayámonos pues..-dijo naruto

-bueno..-dijo hinata

se levantaron y caminaron ala casa de hinata..al llegar se despidieron con un beso corto..y se fue. naruto al llegar a su casa tuvo visitas...esas visita era especial para el..

-naruto..-dijo jiraiya

-abuelo jiraiya..creí que ibas a tardar mas tiempo..-dijo naruto

-claro que no..ademas quiero darte un regalo especia..-dijo jiraiya con un regalo en la mano

-¿regalo?..pero no es mi cumpleaños aun..-dijo naruto

-eso ya lo se..pero es algo que quiero darte..es de nuestros ancestros..-dijo jiraiya

-ancestros..abuelo quiero hablar contigo sobre...sobre namikaze kasami y de hyuga ryuto..-dijo naruto

-_"kasami..ryuto" _-pensó-bueno de acuerdo te hablare de ella..pero acepta el regalo-dijo jiraiya

-esta bien..-tomo el regalo-dime como era..-dijo naruto

-bueno..ryuto siempre decía "que hay un amor mas allá de las apariencias.." no se porque lo decía..pero ahora se porque...-dijo jiraiya

-porque lo decía abuelo-dijo naruto

-porque el se enamoro de mi prima kasami...eramos pobres..ella era mi única familia..era como mi hermana cuando la mataron..yo estaba ahí cuando se conocieron..-dijo jiraiya

**********flash black**

_kasami y jiraiya caminaban por las calles de la ciudad..cuando de repente un carro casi los atropella.._

_-oyes fíjate por donde vas idiota-dijo kasami enojada_

_el al salir del carro_

_-fíjate tu..-cuando de repente miro a la chica mas hermosa-hola-dijo ryuto_

_-h..hola..disculpa por gritarte..-dijo kasami_

_-no..no discúlpame a mi por casi atropellarte..-dijo ryuto_

_-kasami..es hora de irnos-dijo jiraiya de 14 años_

_-ya voy jiraiya..discúlpame de verdad..-dijo kasami_

_-no..cual es tu nombre..-dijo ryuto_

_-mi nombre es kasami..y el tuyo..-dijo kasami_

_-ryuto..oyes te invito a comer por lo sucedido..y puedes llevar a tu..que es para ti-dijo ryuto al ver a jiraiya_

_-es mi primo..jiraiya..salúdalo jiraiya..-dijo kasami_

_-hola..nos invitaras a comer..-dijo jiraiya_

_-claro..si tu prima acepta..-dijo ryuto_

_-kasami-onechan..acéptalo si..-dijo jiraiya _

_-esta bien vamos..-dijo kasami_

**************flash black end**

-ademas de eso...ryuto se convirtió en nuestro amigo..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-hinata..-dijo kana

-tía kana..cuanto tiempo verdad...-dijo hinata

-si..mira como has crecido..-dijo kana

-y si vieras a su novio..esta guapo..-dijo hanabi sonriendo

-onichan...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-novio he..y como se llama para conocerlo-dijo kana

-pues..el se llama..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-namikaze naruto-completo hanabi

-namikaze..hanabi querida me dejas hablar con tu hermana a solas..-dijo kana

-de acuerdo..-dijo hanabi y salio del cuarto

-tu padre sabe esto..-dijo kana

-si..-dijo hinata

-esta volviendo a pasar..-dijo kana

-hablas de ryuto y kasami..-dijo hinata

-si..hablo de ellos y ya sabes que nuestra familia es enemiga de lo namikaze cierto-dijo kana

-si..lo se pero yo me enamore de naruto..a pesar de ser pobre..eso es lo que menos me importa..-dijo hinata

-ya veo..-dijo kana

-y dime tía kana que paso después de que ellos se conocieron..-dijo hinata

-pues.. el llego a casa muy feliz por..-dijo kana

**********flash black**

_-no te imaginas prima kana..acabo de conocer a la chica mas bonita de la ciudad..-dijo ryto_

_-a si..y como se llama..para que me la presentes-dijo kana_

_-pues ella se llama kasami..y hoy la invite..quizás quieras ir..-dijo ryuto_

_-claro..me encantaría-dijo kana_

_-pues vamos..-dijo kana_

_después__ al llegar al parque_

_-kasami..-dijo ryuto_

_-ryu-kun..hola..quien es ella..-dijo kasami_

_-no estés celosa..mi kasami..ella es mi prima kana-dijo ryuto_

_-hola..me da gusto conocerte..-dijo kana_

_-el gusto es mio..-soy kasami..-dijo kasami_

_-bueno..es hora de irnos.._

_los tres se fueron al parque y se divirtieron mucho.._

**************flash black end**

-pues así la conocí..al principio me pareció muy escandalosa..pero la fui conociendo

-vaya si que ellos eran felices..-dijo hinata

-lo eran hasta que ellos supieron sus apellidos..

**********flash black**

_-contéstame kasami..tu apellido es namikaze-dijo ryuto enojado_

_-si..y no lo niego-dijo kasa__mi_

_-mmm...ya veo..-dijo ryuto_

_-y tu eres un hyuga.. ¿cierto?-dijo kasami_

_-si..y tampoco lo niego..-dijo ryuto_

_-entonces..no podemos estar juntos..-dijo kasami_

_-porque no kasami..te amo..me amas..y por nuestros apellidos son cosas de ellos ¿no?..-dijo ryuto_

_-pero aun así..no podemos estar juntos.-dijo kasami llorando_

_-solo dime una cosa..-me amas..-dijo ryuto secandoles sus lagrimas _

_-si..y mucho..-dijo kasami_

_-entonces..nuestro amor es mas grande que el odio de las familias ¿no?..-dijo ryuto_

_-si..pero.-dijo kasami_

_-shsss..no digas nada..-dijo ryuto _

_ambos se dieron un beso..el beso de amor verdadero_

_-te amo..kasami namikaze..-dijo ryuto al romper el beso_

_-yo también te amo ryuto hyuga..-dijo kasami_

**************flash black end**

-vaya..su amor era mas grande que todo el odio de la familia..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo kana

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-y que paso después abuelo-dijo naruto

-pues lo que paso fue..-dijo jiraiya

**********flash black**

_-jiraiya..te pido la mano de tu prima para casarme con ella..-dijo ryuto_

_-si te casas con ella me dejara solo..-dijo jiraiya con 15 años_

_-claro que no..tu vendrás con nosotros..seremos familia después de todo..-dijo ryuto_

_-esta bien..puedes casarte con mi prima..-dijo jiraiya_

_-de que están hablando..-dijo kasami a lo lejos_

_-de nada..-dijo ryuto_

_-de acuerdo..-dijo kasami y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo_

_-es un secreto jiraiya..sabes guardarlo verdad..-dijo ryuto_

_-claro que si..primo-dijo jiraiya_

_-oigan..no van a comer..-dijo kasami_

_-ya vamos kasami..-dijo ryuto_

_se sentaron en la mesa y comieron felices_

**************flash black end**

-y le propuso matrimonio..-dijo naruto

-claro..kasami no lo dudo y le dijo que si..y se comprometieron..-dijo jiraiya

-si..bueno sígueme contando después que paso..-dijo naruto

-pues..dos semanas después kasami se entero que estaba embarazada..y se lo contó a su prometido y felices de que iban a tener un bebe..y si tenían un niño le iban a poner naruto..-dijo jiraiya

-entonces..por eso me pusieron así..para recordarla

-teoricaminete..-dijo jiraiya

-ya veo..-dijo naruto

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-y si era niña..le iban a poner hikari..-dijo kana

-es un nombre lindo..y que paso después..-dijo hinata

-pues tus tíos se enteraron de que se había comprometido con una namikaze..lo desheredaron..a el no le importo nada de lo material..comenzó desde abajo,empezó a vivir con kasami..y con la espera de su bebe..pero un hombre..y quería separarlos cualquier costo..-dijo kana

-y quien era ese hombre tía kana..-dijo hinata

-pues su nombre era..-dijo kana

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-hanzo..dijo jiraiya

-hanzo..es como me lo dijo kasami-chan..-dijo naruto

-si..el era un hombre malvado que no le importaba nada..con tal de que nuestras familias sean infelices y al enterarse de que una namikaze y y un hyuga se amaban..solo tenia algo en la mente..-dijo jiraiya

-y que era abuelo..-dijo naruto

-pues era..-dijo jiraiya

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-matarlos..-dijo kana

-matarlos..-dijo hinata sorprendida

-si..ellos habían descubierto todo de el..y como había empezado la guerra entre las familias..-dijo kana

-y que fue lo que descubrieron..-dijo hinata

-lo que ellos descubrieron fue..-dijo kana

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-que el había matado a un hyuga..nos culpo a nosotros de esa muerte..-dijo jiraiya

-ese maldito..como pudo hacer eso..-dijo naruto enojado

-por ambición..el quería quedarse con la empresa de la familia hyuga..nos culpo a nosotros por eso..-dijo jiraiya

-cuando lo vea..cuando lo vea sabrá quien es namikaze naruto..-dijo naruto

-tranquilo naruto..el pronto pagara ya lo veras..-dijo jiraiya

-y que paso después abuelo..-dijo naruto

-bueno..hanzo los había encontrado..y ..-dijo jiraiya

-los quería matar primero empezo con ryuto..le disparo..y con kasami no le importo que estaba embarazada y le disparo en su vientre..y el segundo disparo fue el el pecho..y salio corriendo..-dijo kana

-eso no puede ser que haya pasado..-dijo hinata llorando

-eso paso..-dijo kana

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-cuando yo llegue al lugar..los encontré tirados a punto de morir y me hicieron prometer de que ayudaría a que el amor fuera mas grande que las apariencias..-dijo jiraiya

-abuelo..tu crees que el final de ellos sea como el mio con hinata..-dijo naruto serio

-no lo se naruto..no lo se

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-yo creo que su amor va ser mas grande que el odio de ese hombre..-dijo kana

-si..eso espero..-dijo hinata

ambos caminaron pero de lados distintos con algo en la mente..

-_"nuestro amor sera mas grande..porque a pesar del odio hay un amor mas allá de las apariencias"_-pensaron ambos con una sonrisa

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

RECUERDO PERDIDO


	22. recuerdos perdidos

_**Anteriormente**_

_-"nuestro amor sera mas grande..porque a pesar del odio hay un amor mas allá de las apariencias"-pensaron ambos con una sonrisa_

Capitulo 22: recuerdo perdido

han pasado 2 mese desde que les habían contado esa historia..ellos estaban mas unidos que nunca hasta que paso ese accidente que dejo a naruto muy mal herido..

-porque me protegiste amor..hubiera sido yo la que estuviera aquí y no tu..-dijo hinata llorando

**********flash black**

_ambos caminaban tranquilamente al pasar la calle..cuando de repente un carro los iba a atropellar..naruto no lo penso y avento a hinata hacia el otro lado para que no le pasara nada y el fue el que termino lastimado..hinata corrió al verlo así..y el coche salio volando después de lo que sucedió.._

_-naruto..me oyes amor..-dijo hinata_

_-esta bien señorita..-dijo una muchacha_

_-estoy bien..pero ayúdenme a llamar una ambulancia por favor..-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo-dijo la muchacha y marco a una ambulancia_

_**********flash black end**_

-nada de esto hubiera pasado si no me hubieras aventado..-dijo hinata

-hinata querida esta bien..-dijo kushina al llegar al hospital

-si estoy bien..si naruto no hubiera hecho eso el estaría aquí..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-no digas eso hinata..el haría cualquier cosa por ti..-dijo sakura

-si..conociendo a naruto el no lo hizo para que estés bien..-dijo ino

-eso es cierto..el dobe haría cualquier cosa por ti..el te ama mucho para perderte..-dijo sasuke

-si..el amor que te tiene es mas allá de lo que conoce el hombre-dijo sai

-si..mi nieto te ama muchísimo..a pesar de ser diferentes..-dijo jiraiya

-si..sobrina..se que no lo conozco pero para hacer lo que hizo demuestra que hay amor en el por ti..-dijo kana

-gracias...shft..gracias a todos..de verdad..-dijo hinata secando sus lagrimas

naruto había despertado..su mirada era porque desconocía todo lo que había..las personas..excepto a sus padres..

-mama...papa...-dijo naruto

-hijo despertaste..-dijo kushina

-si...donde estoy..-dijo naruto

-en un hospital hijo..-dijo minato

-ya veo..y quienes son ellos.._viendo a sus amigos y novia_quienes son..-dijo naruto

-hijo..no sabes quienes son ellos.._el asintió_son tus amigos y tu novia-dijo kushina

-novia...pero yo no tengo novia..nunca la había visto..-dijo naruto

-naruto...porque dices eso..me duele..-dijo hinata llorando

-discúlpeme señorita pero jamas la había visto en mi vida..-dijo naruto

ella al oír eso de el salio corriendo..

-doctor que le pasa a mi hijo porque no recuerda a su novia y a nosotros si..-dijo kushina

-el ha perdió los recuerdos con la novia..solo recuerda a sus padres..de seguro cuando regresaron...aun no la conocía..-dijo el doctor

-ya veo doctor..cuando saldrá de alta mi hijo..-dijo minato

-ahora mismo..-dijo el doctor

después de dar de alta a naruto...al otro día fue a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado..

-naruto..como estas-dijo sasuke

-teme..hola y quien es ese..-dijo naruto viendo a sai

-pues el es sai novio de la amiga de tu prima-dijo sasuke

-oh..hola mucho gusto-dijo naruto

-el gusto es mio.._"el no se acuerda ni de mi, ni de ino"_..y como vas..-dijo sai

-pues mas o menos..-dijo naruto

-bueno es hora de entrar a clases..-dijo sasuke

-si..-dijo naruto

los tres entraron al salón..después de horas de clases era la hora del descanso

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En otro lugar de la escuela..**

-_"discúlpeme señorita pero jamas la había visto en mi vida.."__pensó_porque me dijiste eso naruto..-dijo hinata llorando

-hinata..-dijo ino

-ino-chan..porque me dijo eso..es que ya no me quiere mas..-dijo hinata llorando

-yo te puedo responder esa pregunta hinata..-dijo sakura

-entones dinos..porque le dijo eso a hinata..-dijo ino

-es que naruto..perdió la memoria solo recuerda cuando llego ala ciudad..solo eso recuerda-dijo sakura

-ahora entiendo..porque te dijo eso hinata..-dijo ino..

-si..pero sera mejor así..es lo mejor-dijo hinata

-porque dices eso..-dijo sakura

-lo digo porque así ya no le harán mas daño si estoy con el lo mataran..-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijo ino

-pronto me iré de la ciudad..es lo mejor para los dos..que naruto no me recuerde..-dijo hinata

-pero tu lo amas..jamas lograras olvidarlo..-dijo sakura

-sakura tiene razón..-dijo ino

-lo intentare..haré lo mejor para olvidarlo..-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijeron ambas

había pasado como 3 meses desde que naruto había perdido sus recuerdos con ella..naruto la miraba y ella desviaba la mirada para que no la viera llorar cada vez que recordaba los momentos tan felices de su vida..desde antes del accidente..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En el viejo parque..**

-que habrá sido de esa niña...bueno y esa chica..hay algo en ella que no se..tengo que averiguarlo..-dijo naruto caminando hasta que vio a hinata

estaba llorando

-estas bien señorita..-dijo naruto

-si..discúlpeme tengo que irme..-dijo hinata

-no te vayas por favor...-dijo naruto

-porque...porque no quieres que me vaya..-dijo hinata

-porque siento..siento que te he visto en mi vida..recuerdo pocas cosas..y tus ojos..esos ojos son los mas hermosos que habia visto..son como la luna..-dijo naruto

-gracias..pero..-dijo hinata

-hinata..-dijo naruto

-c..como sabes mi nombre..-dijo hinata sorprendida

-no lo se solo se me vino en la mente..perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer..-dijo naruto

-por lo que va hac..-no termino la frase porque naruto se había adueñado de sus labios

naruto esperaba respuesta..presiono mas sus labios con los de ella..

-abre la boca..-dijo naruto

-que..-dijo hinata

esa palabra..aprovecho para besarla otra vez..hinata se sentía en el cielo volver a sentir los besos..esos besos tan calidos que la mataban..poco a poco se fue entregando a ese beso..cuanto lo amaba tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-no se que me pasa contigo..siento que cada vez que te veo a lo lejos..mil recuerdos vienen y se van..-dijo naruto

-yo..-dijo hinata

-al besarte..es como si...como si fueras algo..pero no se me confundo mas..-dijo naruto

-sera mejor que ya no nos volvamos a ver..namikaze-kun..me voy..-dijo hinata dolida con sus palabras

ella se va..el ve como se aleja de su lado

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

EL RECUERDO RECUPERADO


	23. recuerdo recuperado

_**Anteriormente**_

_-sera mejor que ya no nos volvamos a ver..namikaze-kun..me voy..-dijo hinata dolida con sus palabras_

_ella se va..el ve como se aleja de su lado_

Capitulo 23: el recuerdo recuperado

naruto estaba en su cuarto cuando unos recuerdos le vinieron de golpe a la mente..

**********flash black**

_choco con un chico quedando encima de el sin dejarlo de mirar…_

_-D-disculpe fue mi culpa en verdad lo siento tanto-dijo hinata_

_-No te preocupes…solo fue un accidente en serio-dijo el chico_

_-Lo siento tanto es que debí ser más cuidadosa lo siento-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos_

_-Bueno no pasó nada…oyes puedes levantarte de mí-dijo el chico sonrojándose_

_-He…l-lo siento-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-Soy naruto namikaze un placer…con quien tengo el gusto-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-Hi-hinata…hyuga hinata-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-Es un placer hinata…me puedes decir dónde queda este salón-dijo naruto enseñándole el papel_

_-"no puede ser es el mismo salo que el mío entonces él es nuevo"-si se en donde es…es el m-mismo salo en donde y-yo voy_

_-Genial…entonces vamos-dijo naruto tomando su mano_

**********flash black end**

-ahora entiendo porque la habia visto antes..-dijo naruto y volvi a tener otro recuerdo..

**********flash black**

_se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios fueron juntándose en un beso._

_-hinata-chan…me gustas –dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados_

_-Tú también me gustas-le dijo hinata con leve sonrojo_

_-De verdad te gusto-dijo sorprendido_

_-Más que eso…te amo naruto-kun-dijo con u leve sonrojo_

_No continúo más que una vez más se besaron fue un beso apasionado_

_-yo también te amo hina-chan, ¡te amo demasiado!-respondió naruto volviendo a besar a hinata-¿quiere ser mi novia hina-chan?-dijo naruto al romper con el beso_

_-S-si quiero naruto-contesto nerviosa hinata_

_-¡Genial!-dijo naruto al volver a besar a su ahora novia_

**************flash black end**

-entonces..asi fue que llegue a enamorar de ella..-dijo naruto..le vino otro recuerdo

**************flash black**

_-hinata-chan...ya dime porque estas enojada conmigo dime-dijo naruto_

_-y aun te lo preguntas namikaze-dijo aun molesta hinata_

_-pues si...quiero saber-dijo el_

_-te lo voy a decir-suspiro-estoy enojada contigo porque...porque queria hacerlo contigo...-dijo sonrojada_

_se sorprendio al escucharlo de su voz, viendo que no le contesto siguio hablando_

_-queria que me hicieras el amor naruto-kun...esa noche estaba tan decidida de que me hicieras el amor que...-dijo sonrojada con la mirada abajo_

_-es que no es que no lo quisiera hacerlo contigo...es lo que deseo estar contigo y con cada vez que dormimos juntos me da ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el_

_-y...y porque no lo hacias...es que ya no me amas-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame-dijo el_

_con su mano le subió el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-claro que te amo...es estamos en casa de mis padres y no quería que te viera como una golfa conmigo...y tu no eres eso,eres mas que eso hyuga hinata...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo el_

_-naruto...-uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo ella gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo._

_sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba._

_naruto la tubo en el colchón, se puso de posición sobre ella reptando por la se sintió morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo._

******************flash black end**

-asi que con ella fue con quien lo hice..-dijo naruto sonriendio

le vino otro recuerdo

**************flash black**

_-hinata...tu cuarto es enorme parece una sola casa..-dijo sorprendido_

_-no digas eso naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-es enserio...de verdad...a veces creo que mereces a alguien que..-dijo naruto_

_-poniendo un dedo en su labios-sshh...no digas nada..-dijo hinata_

_fueron dándose leves besos en los labios y mientras se sostenía con fuerza en sus caderas, se sentía ta cálida y suave tenerla así de cerca...soltó sus labios de la joven pero de inmediato paso por su cuello,ella gimió muy suavemente...ambos fueron cayendo ala cama...esa cama ancha donde solo duerme una chica pero era su chica y nada lo haría cambiar._

_sus ropas empezaron a estorbarles y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo..cada beso..se demostraban lo mucho que se aman sintiéndose como es el amor de verdad..._

_-n-naruto...-gimió hinata al sentirlo dentro de ella_

_-dime...quieres que me detenga...-dijo naruto_

_-no..no quiero que te detengas...continua por favor...-dijo hinata_

_ambos siguieron,sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes hasta que llegaron al clímax y firmemente se dejo caer sobre ella. poco a poco fueron acomodándose hasta quedar abrazados con lo que acababan de hacer..._

_-es la segunda vez..y fue lo mejor te extrañaba tanto tenerte así-dijo naruto_

_-si..yo también te extrañaba naruto-dijo hinata_

_-esto es la recompensa por las dos semanas sin tenernos así de cerquita-dijo naruto abrazándola_

_-si...y puede decir que la espera fue lo mejor que me paso naruto-dijo hinata_

_-pues claro..yo te hice el amor hinata-dijo naruto sonriendo y se sintió dichoso a eso_

_-si..hicimos el amor naruto...y fue asombroso..como la primera vez_

******************flash black end**

-ahora se que amo a hinata..la recuerdo..la recuerdo..-salio de su cuarto a buscarla

-a donde vas naruto..-dijo minato

-voy a buscarla papa..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-a quien..-dijo kushina

-a hinata..-dijo naruto y salio

sus padres sonrieron al ver a su hijo sonreír de nuevo..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-ino..dime donde esta hinata..-dijo naruto

-naruto..sabes mi nombre..-dijo ino sorprendida

-si los recuerdo a todos..y a hinata..-dijo naruto

-pero como..-dijo ino

-fue despues de besar a hinata..poco a poco fui recuperando cada recuerdo con todos..y en especial con ella..dime donde esta-dijo naruto

-pues..hinata se va de la ciudad..-dijo ino

-que..como..porque..-dijo naruto

-es cuando perdiste la memoria..me lo conto y..-dijo ino

**************flash black **

_-hinata estas segura de lo que vas a hacer..-dijo ino_

_-si..naruto ya no me recuerda y lo mejor es que me vaya de la ciudad..-dijo hinata_

_-hinata..no tienes que irte..confia en que va a recordar..-dijo ino_

_-ya han pasado tres mese ino..el no me recuerda..me duel mucho ino-chan..-dijo hinata llorando_

_-hinata..-dijo ino abrazando a su amiga_

**************flash black end**

-y fue asi..se habia resignado a que no la ibas a recordar..-dijo ino

-dime en donde esta..-dijo naruto

-en el aereopuerto central..-dijo ino

-gracias ino..-dijo naruto y salio corriendo y sigui recordando mas..

**************flash black **

_-hinata..es mejor que vayas a tu casa...tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti..-dijo naruto_

_-no...no quiero..ademas mi padre sabe donde estoy...me quiero quedar contigo naruto-dijo hinata sonriendo_

_-hinata...sera mejor que..-naruto no termino la palabra porque los labios de hinata estaban sobre los suyos_

_hinata al sentir que naruto movía sus labios con los suyos..sus besos pasaron a besos apasionados.._

_-extrañaba tus besos..-dijo hinata al separarse_

_-y yo los tuyos..hyuga hinata..-dijo sonriendo_

******************flash black end**

-"_hinata.."_-penso naruto y siguio recordando

******************flash black **

_-me hacías tanta falta...-dijo hinata tocando su rostro_

_-también me hacías falta..-dijo naruto_

_-he..estabas despierto...-dijo hinata fingiendo estar enojada_

_-pues..algo..pero puedo decirte que extrañaba todo de ti..-dijo naruto tomando a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo_

_-yo también extrañaba todo de ti..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-ya no me extrañes..ahora solo sienteme..-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-p-pero estamos en un hospital naruto..n-pero fue interrumpida porque las labios de naruto estaban sobre los suyos_

_-si no hacemos ruido..no nos oirán..ademas es muy temprano para las horas de visitas..no crees-dijo naruto_

_-pues..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-entonces-dándoles pequeños besos-solo dime si quieres hinata-dijo naruto_

_-si quiero naruto-dijo hinata_

_empezaron con leves besos..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco la coloco en la cama del hospital,abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..naruto le tapo la boca diciéndole.._

_-es mejor que te tape la boca... para que nadie nos oiga..al menos no hay cámaras en los cuartos si no hiciéramos esto ¿verdad?-dijo naruto al destapare la boca_

_-si..es mejor que me tapes la boca..para que nadie nos oiga amor..-dijo hinata_

_-si..-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-continua por favor-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y volvió donde había quedado_

**********************flash black end**

al llegar al aereopuerto la vio y siguio corriendo tras ella..

-¡HINATAAA!...grito naruto

al oir su nombre..esa voz que quiso alejarse..empezaron a salirle lagrimas en los ojos

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata una voz bajita

-no voy a dejar que te vayas..te prometi que estariamos juntos..pasara lo que pasara

-naruto..-dijo hinata sorprendida

Continuara...

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO


	24. recuperando el tiempo perdido

_**Anteriormente**_

_-¡HINATAAA!...grito naruto_

_al oír su nombre..esa voz que quiso alejarse..empezaron a salir lagrimas en los ojos_

_-n..naruto..-dijo hinata una voz bajita_

_-no voy a dejar que te vayas..te prometí que estaríamos juntos..pasara lo que pasara_

_-naruto..-dijo hinata sorprendida_

Capitulo 24: recuperado el tiempo perdido

-no voy a dejar que te vayas...me oíste..al menos que sea conmigo..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-porque me haces esto..namikaze-kun..-dijo hinata llorando

-namikaze..ya no soy tu zorrito..mi luna..-dijo naruto

-que..-dijo hinata

-no voy a dejar que te vayas..mi luna..no voy a dejar ala mujer que amo se vaya ¿cierto?..-dijo naruto acercándose a ella

-p..porque..-dijo hinata llorando

-porque..porque te recuerdo..recuerdo cada momento especial contigo..mi luna me enseño a amar de verdad..poder decir te amo..porque es verdad..a pesar del accidente no te recordaba..pero al besarte recordé muchas cosas contigo..y con los amigos hinata..-dijo naruto

ella no dijo nada de lo sorprendida que estaba..y el siguió hablando..

-y también cuando te hacia el amor..sentía tu amor..ese amor que cada vez quería demostrarte todo ese amor guardado para ti..hyuga hinata..mi luna-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-hinata.._subió su mentón_te amo mucho..y tu aun amas a este hombre que no te había recordado..y ahora quiere que lo ames..-dijo naruto

-si..SI aun amo a ese hombre que ha robado mi corazón..este corazón que aun late por esa persona..-dijo hinata

ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso..ese beso que necesitaban sentir..el amor que se tenían los dos..

-vamos..-dijo naruto al romper el beso

-a donde..-dijo hinata desconcertada

-a donde mas..tomaremos ese vuelo..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-¿tomaremos?..-dijo hinata

-si..porque tu y yo vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido..amor..-dijo naruto

-pero..tus padre no querrán que tu n..-dijo hinata cuando naruto puso un dedo en sus labios

-shsss..ellos saben donde estoy..no te preocupes..ahora solo vamos a hacer tu yo..luna..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata sonriendo

tomaron ese vuelo..el vuelo era al lugar donde había vivido su abuelo por parte de su mama..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En la casa de naruto..**

-así que fue tras hinata..que romántico..-dijo sakura

-si..es lo mas romántico que había visto..-dijo ino

-creo que eso le saco al abuelo..-dijo jiraiya

-cállate ya jiraiya..-dijo kana

-no me imaginaba que mi hijo fuera tan romántico..-dijo kushina

-si..me recuerda cuando decidí quedarme contigo..-dijo minato

-si..-dijo kushina

-oigan tíos..saben a donde fueron realmente..-dijo sakura

-yo si..pero prometí no decir nada..les aseguro que están bien..son jóvenes y se aman mucho..-dijo jiraiya

-oyes papa..porque los estas ayudando..y porque me case con kushina no la quisiste en mi vida..-dijo minato

-es que te lo debía..y a parte lo prometí..-dijo jiraiya

-si..-dijo kana

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-donde estamos zorrito..-dijo hinata

-este en un lugar único..mira el mar..-dijo naruto

-wow...jamas había visto el mar..es hermoso..-dijo hinata

-no mas que tu..mi luna..-dijo naruto

comenzaron con besos cortos..fueron aumentando los besos..fueron cayendo lentamente hacia la cama sin dejarse de besar..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..se sentía a morir cada vez que le hacia eso..

-quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo..mi luna-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

ya que había abandonado su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..naruto puso su mano para que no oyeran nada..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..al sentirlo como la primera vez..para ella el era el único dueño de todo su ser..se sentía tan amada..tan deseada por su novio que le había hecho sentir lo que es hacer el amor de verdad

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata

-estas lista para recibirme hinata-le susurro al oído

-si..-dijo hinata

-te amo mucho hinata..tu eres todo lo que he querido en mi vida..-dijo naruto

-naruto..deja de hablar..quiero sentirte dentro de mi naruto..-dijo hinata

-como usted diga..-dijo naruto

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...al oírla gemir le tapo la boca y ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-n-naruto..-dijo hinata

-dime hinata-dijo naruto con una voz ronca

-mas fuerte..mas adentro y mas rápido..amor-dijo hinata excitada

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto..Aaa..Aaa-mas fuerte..-dijo hinata

-h-hinata..Aaa-dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..AAaaa-Aaaa- te amo..te amo te extrañaba tanto tenerte conmigo..-dijo hinata

-hinata..dilo..dime que me amas..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto...te amo..TE AMO..te amo tanto..dime si tu me amas..-dijo hinata excitada

-hi..hinata..te amo..te quiero...te amo..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto creo que ya voy a llegar..-dijo hinata

-aguanta un poco..llega conmigo hinata..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-te amo naruto..no imaginas cuanto te extrañaba...tenerte conmigo..y que me hicieras el amor-dijo hinata

-yo también..tres mese son muy largos para mi..conocerte fue lo mejor del mundo..mi luna-dijo naruto

se quedaron dormidos abrazados..después de amarse tanto..

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO**

UNA ESPERANZA MAS..


	25. una esperanza mas

_**Anteriormente**_

_-te amo naruto..no imaginas cuanto te extrañaba...tenerte conmigo..y que me hicieras el amor-dijo hinata_

_-yo también..tres mese son muy largos para mi..conocerte fue lo mejor del mundo..mi luna-dijo naruto_

Capitulo 25: una esperanza mas..

es una mañana de lunes..se que es día de escuela pero para ellos era el mejor de sus días..estaba despertando por la mañana solo teniendo algo en su mente..es amarla cada día mas que su vida..

-luna..mi lunita...despierta..-dijo naruto

-no quiero..déjame dormir..-dijo hinata

-estas segura de que te deje..-dijo naruto

-si..tengo sueño..no me dejaste dormir..-dijo hinata

-mmm...pero te gusto..-dijo naruto

-déjame dormir..naruto..-dijo hinata volteándose

-bueno..te dejo pues..dijo naruto y se levanto de la cama

camino hacia la ventana..mirando el mar..ella se levanto de la cama pensando que se habia enojado con ella..

-zorrito..estas enojado conmigo..-dijo hinata

-no..-dijo naruto serio

-estas seguro..-dijo hinata

-si..cámbiate vamos a conocer el pueblo..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

salieron de la casa sin decir ninguna palabra..llegaron a un lugar único y hermoso que jamas había visto..

-donde estamos..es tan hermoso..-dijo hinata

-es un lugar especial..era de mi abuelo antes de que muriera y quería demostrártelo..-dijo naruto

-ah..pues como no me decías nada en todo el camino creí que..que no querías hablarme por lo que sucedió esta mañana..-dijo hinata

-perdóname por no decirte..pero era una sorpresa..y lo de esta mañana ya te dije que no te preocupes..algunas veces soy asi..-dijo naruto

-si pero..-dijo hinata

-solo mira esa flor...mírala bien...-dijo naruto

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

ella camino hacia la flor..era una flor mas bonitas de todas..cuando vio que la rosa brillaba y la toco lo que vio..vio un anillo en el..

-hinata..¿quieres ser mi esposa?..-dijo naruto sonrojado

-n..naruto y..yo..-dijo hinata

-se que es repentino para ti..pero yo quiero que formes parte de mi vida..te amo hinata hyuga y me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptarias ser mi esposa..que dices..¿quieres casarte conmigo?..-dijo naruto

-yo..si quiero..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-que..que dices..-dijo naruto sorprendido

-si..si quiero ser tu esposa..mi zorrito..-dijo hinata llorando de felicidad

el le puso el anillo de compromiso..era el mas hermoso anillo del mundo..

-ahora con esto nos unimos mas..mi luna-dijo naruto

-si..pero mi padre no querrá que nos casemos..el te odia...y ahora-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..recuerda que solo somos tu y yo..de acuerdo_ella asintió_te amo mucho hinata..nunca olvides mis palabras amor-dijo naruto

-jamas pasaría eso mi zorrito..-dijo hinata

se dieron besitos y demostrándose cuanto se amaban de verdad..unidos en un solo ser..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**Dos días después..**

regresaron a casa..al ver que estaban sus amigas y su tía en su casa..

-al fin llegan..han pasado dos días..-dijo kana

-perdona tia..es que fue algo..algo hermoso estar allá que..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-hey hinata es lo que creo que es..-dijo ino al ver un anillo en el dedo de su amiga

-pues..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-vaya..pensé que jamas te lo pediría hinata..vamos a hacer familia después de todo..-dijo sakura

-y dime como te lo propuso..dinos..-dijo ino

-si..-dijo kana

-pues todo empezó por..-dijo hinata

**********flash black**

_-hinata..¿quieres ser mi esposa?..-dijo naruto sonrojado_

_-n..naruto y..yo..-dijo hinata_

_-se que es repentino para ti..pero yo quiero que formes parte de mi vida..te amo hinata hyuga y me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptarías ser mi esposa..que dices..¿quieres casarte conmigo?..-dijo naruto_

_-yo..si quiero..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-que..que dices..-dijo naruto sorprendido_

_-si..si quiero ser tu esposa..mi zorrito..-dijo hinata llorando de felicidad_

**************flash black**

-vaya..si que mi primo es muy romántico..desearía que así fuera sasuke conmigo..-dijo sakura

-si..lo mismo digo con sai..vaya que te sacaste la lotería hinata..-dijo ino

-jeje...no digan eso..naruto es la persona que me salvo del dolor que tenia..-dijo hinata

-bueno..eso es bueno-dijo sakura

-si..a pesar de cada cosa que suceden..ustedes salen adelante y lo superan juntos..y ahora serán felices finalmente..-dijo ino

-si..dijo hinata

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En casa de naruto..**

-y entonces te dijo que si..-dijo jiraiya

-si..ella me dijo que si abuelo..no te imaginas lo feliz que soy..-dijo naruto

-bueno hijo..pues te felicito..pero aun te falta poco para que termines la carrera..-dijo minato

-si..aun pudieron esperar un poco no crees..hijo-dijo kushina

-no..no puedo esperar..ustedes se casaron jóvenes..no-dijo naruto

-si..pero es diferente..nosotros queremos que termines la carrera..para que puedas darle lo mejor a hinata..-dijo minato

-por eso no se preocupen..naruto seguirá estudiando y la terminara..se lo aseguro..-dijo jiraiya

-pero..y hinata también le falta poco para que termine su carrera también..-dijo kushina

-mama..papa..abuelo..gracias pero aun no nos casaremos..solo estamos comprometidos..esperarnos al terminar la carrera-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijeron los tres

continuaban sus vidas como siempre..los dos y junto con sus amigos estudiando y divertirse como va la vida..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**Dos años después..**

-al fin nos graduamos chicos..-dijo naruto

-si..todos lo hicimos muy bien..-dijo ino

-eso si..vaya que lo hicimos..todos lo hicimos..-dijo sai

todos celebraron que había terminado al fin sus carreras..y seguirían con sus vidas..a lo lejos un hombre los miraba con un odio enorme y se fue del lugar..en la noche estaban en la casa de naruto..en el cuarto de el estaban los dos solos..

-ahora si nos casaremos..mi luna..-dijo naruto

-si..espero con ansias este día..zorrito..-dijo hinata

-pues ya no lo esperes mas...estaremos juntos amor..te amo..-dijo naruto juntando sus labios con los de ella

-también yo..-dijo hinata correspondiendo a sus besos

sus besos fueron aumentando poco a poco fue desabrochando el chaleco de hinata..ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa y su corbata..quedando solo ellos y los besos fueron bajando a su cuello dándole mordiscos..ella gimió al sentir los dientes de su novio de mas de 3 años sintiendo como la primera vez que se entregaron al amor..

-te amo..mi luna-dijo naruto

-yo también mi zorrito..-dijo hinata

empezó con desabrochar su sostén..y comenzó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que ya estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella gimió del placer al sentir su dedo dentro de ella...de pronto metió otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por la espalda de el..al sentirlo como la primera vez que se entregaron al amor..

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata

-hinata estas lista..-le susurro al oído

que lista...-dijo hinata

-te amo hinata ni te imaginas como..-dijo naruto

-naruto..también te amo..-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-naruto..mas ..mas rápido..amor-dijo hinata excitada

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto..Aaa..Aaa-mas fuerte..-dijo hinata

-así..dime hinata así..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-SI..así..Aaaa...mas rápido amor..-dijo hinata

-h-hinata..Aaa-dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..AAaaa-Aaaa- te amo..te amo tanto..-dijo hinata

-hinata..dilo..dime que me amas..dilo amor-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto...te amo..TE AMO..te amo tanto..-dijo hinata excitada

-hi..hinata..te amo..te amo..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto creo que..-dijo hinata

-aguanta un poco..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-te amo naruto..te extrañaba...tenerte conmigo..y que me hicieras el amor-dijo hinata

-yo también..dos años son muy largos para mi..al menos mis familia no están en casa..imagínate que nos hubieran escuchado.-dijo naruto

-naruto..no digas eso..me muero de vergüenza..-dijo hinata

-no seas tontita..estamos comprometidos amor..no pensaran nada..lo importante es que estamos tu y yo..amándonos como el primer día..-dijo naruto

-si..te amo..-dijo hinata

-yo también..-dijo naruto al juntar sus labios en un beso

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

LA NOTICIA...


	26. la noticia

_**Anteriormente**_

_-te amo naruto..te extrañaba...tenerte conmigo..y que me hicieras el amor-dijo hinata_

_-yo también..dos años son muy largos para mi..al menos mis familia no están en casa..imagínate que nos hubieran escuchado.-dijo naruto_

_-naruto..no digas eso..me muero de vergüenza..-dijo hinata_

_-no seas tontita..estamos comprometidos amor..no pensaran nada..lo importante es que estamos tu y yo..amándonos como el primer día..-dijo naruto_

_-si..te amo..-dijo hinata_

_-yo también..-dijo naruto al juntar sus labios en un beso_

Capitulo 26: la noticia..

-zorrito..despierta amor..naruto..-dijo hinata

-mmm...5 minutos mas..-dijo naruto

-amor..despierta..tengo que irme a casa..-dijo hinata

-no te vayas amor..quédate conmigo..-dijo naruto

-naruto..tengo que irme..tu sabes como es mi padre y..-no termino porque sus labios estaban con los de su novio

-no te vayas amor..-dijo naruto al romper el beso

-naruto..sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo aquí.._dándole un beso_pero tengo que irme..-dijo hinata

-esta bien..siempre ganas con esto..-dijo naruto

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

han pasado tres días desde que terminaron sus carreras..naruto trabajaba con su abuelo en la empresa..y hinata vivía con el en una casa propia..los dos siempre estaban juntos...siempre tenían visitas de sus padres y abuelo de naruto y los amigos y la tía de hinata.. tocaron a su puerta..

-hinata querida..como estas..-dijo kushina

-pues estoy bien..solo algo cansada por la casa..-dijo hinata

-deberías descansar hinata..estas muy pálida..-dijo sakura

-si..hinata..-dijo ino

-estoy bien deberás.._sintió ganas de vomitar_disculpen voy al baño..-dijo hinata dirigiéndose al baño

-estará bien hinata..-dijo sakura

-de seguro algo le cayo mal..-dijo ino

-_"sera lo que me imagino" __pensó_hinata querida estas bien..-dijo kushina afuera del baño

-si..no se preocupe..estoy bien-dijo hinata y salio del baño

-desde cuando te sientes así hinata..-dijo kushina

-pues..desde hace dos semanas..porque..-dijo hinata

-ino..sakura..vayan a la farmacia y cómprame una prueba de embarazo..-dijo kushina

-si..-dijeron ambas y fueron a la farmacia

-kushina-san..no es necesario..de seguro me cayo algo mal..debe ser eso..-dijo hinata

-hay que estar seguras..no lo crees..-dijo kushina

-aquí esta tía..la prueba de embarazo-dijo sakura al llegar de la farmacia

-bien..bueno hinata entra al baño..y ya veremos cual es la noticia..-dijo kushina

hinata entro al baño..unos segundos salio sorprendida por el resultado..

-hinata dinos que salio..-dijo sakura

-y..yo..es..estoy embarazada..-dijo hinata llorando y mostrando la prueba

-hinata felicidades..-dijo ino sonriendo

-si hinata..porque lloras..-dijo sakura

-es que..tengo miedo..y si naruto me deja..yo no se que haría sin el...-dijo hinata llorando

-hinata..querida..conociendo a mi hijo jamas te va a dejar..como podrá dejar a su hijo..este bebe es el fruto del amor entre ustedes..-dijo kushina

-de verdad..usted cree que estará conmigo..-dijo hinata

-no lo creo..te lo aseguro..mi hijo te ama a pesar de todas las cosas..-dijo kushina

-si hinata..naruto jamas te dejaría..nunca te dejaría..-dijo sakura

-si..naruto se ve el amor entre ustedes..se nota que se muere por ti..-dijo ino

-gracias..chicas..kushina-san..-dijo hinata

-bueno..hinata mi hijo debe saber la noticia..nos vamos chicas..a hinata cuídate mucho y a este bebe de acuerdo..-dijo kushina

-si..gracias..-dijo hinata

las chicas y kushina salieron de su casa..

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En la oficina..**

-bien naruto es tiempo de que vayas a casa..de seguro tu esposa te esta esperando en casa..-dijo minato

-si..mi esposa..bueno me voy nos vemos papa-dijo naruto

-nos vemos..-dijo minato

naruto salio de la empresa y camino hacia su casa

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En su casa..**

-hinata..amor estas bien..-dijo naruto al ver a su esposa

-estoy bien amor..mejor que nunca..porque estas conmigo-dijo hinata

-segura amor..no quieres que te lleve con un medico..dijo naruto

-no..no es necesario porque yo..bueno tu y yo..naruto estoy embarazada-dijo hinata

-d..de verdad..-dijo naruto

-si..de verdad..solo dime que no me vas a dejar-dijo hinata

-no seas totita jamas te voy a dejar..menos ahora amor..me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo amor..te amo mi luna..-dijo naruto

-yo también zorrito..-dijo hinata

hinata empezó a quitarle la corbata, el chaleco y la camisa y besándolo en los labios y en su cuello

-hina.._el gruño al sentir el mordisco de su esposa_que haces..-dijo naruto

-te necesito ahora naruto..hazme tuya amor..-dijo hinata dándole leves besos

-no tienes que pedírmelo amor..voy a hacerte mía..-dijo naruto

naruto al corresponder a sus besos..la tomo de la cintura y la acostó en la cama lentamente sin romper el beso..poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando en su cuello..mientras su mano tocaba una de sus piernas..la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir mojo su ropa interior...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella gimió del placer al sentir su dedo dentro de ella...de pronto metió otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por la espalda de el enterrándole sus uñas..al sentirlo como la primera vez que se entregaron al amor..

-n..naruto..dime que me amas-dijo hinata

-hinata te amo..te amo..-le susurro al oído

-yo también te amo..te amo...-dijo hinata

-hinata..estas lista amor..dijo naruto

-si..estoy lista amor..quiero sentirte dentro de mi naruto..-dijo hinata

naruto al escucha eso..poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...entro en ella de golpe ...ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas rápidas al penetraba..

-naruto..mas ..mas amor-dijo hinata excitada

-mas rápido..o mas sucio hinata..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-Aaaa...mas rápido naruto..-dijo hinata

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-Aaa..Aaa-mas fuerte zorrito..-dijo hinata

-así..dime mi luna así de fuerte..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-SI..así..Aaaa...mas rápido amor..mas rápido..-dijo hinata

-h-hinata..Aaa-dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..AAaaa-Aaaa- te amo..naruto..-dijo hinata

-hinata..dime te gusta lo que te hago..dime amor-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-SI...Aaaa...Aaaa...naruto..sigue amor sigue así..-dijo hinata excitada

-hi..hinata..me encantas..me vuelves loco amor...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-tu también me encantas amor..me encanta..Aaaa...que me hagas el amor naruto..-dijo hinata

-a mi ..Aaa..también amor..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al clímax...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-me encanto..naruto me encanto amor-dijo hinata

-me encanta que te encante amor..-dijo naruto

-naruto..eres todo un animal en la cama amor.-dijo hinata

-pero te encanta que te haga el amor así..verdad amor..-dijo naruto

-si..me encantas naruto..-dijo hinata

-si y ahora este bebe...nuestro bebe es fruto de nuestro amor..ahora nada ni nadie intentara separarnos amor.-dijo naruto tocando su vientre aun plano

-si..te amo..mi zorrito..-dijo hinata

se dieron un beso y se durmieron abrazados después de amarse una y otra vez..

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

NOMBRES PARA EL BEBE


	27. nombres para el bebe

_**Anteriormente**_

_-me encanto..naruto me encanto amor-dijo hinata_

_-me encanta que te encante amor..-dijo naruto_

_-naruto..eres todo un animal en la cama amor.-dijo hinata_

_-pero te encanta que te haga el amor así..verdad amor..-dijo naruto_

_-si..me encantas naruto..-dijo hinata_

_-si y ahora este bebe...nuestro bebe es fruto de nuestro amor..ahora nada ni nadie intentara separarnos amor.-dijo naruto tocando su vientre aun plano_

_-si..te amo..mi zorrito..-dijo hinata_

Capitulo 27: nombres para el bebe..

-naruto..a donde vas..-dijo hinata

-voy al trabajo..te dio un antojo solo dime amor..-dijo naruto

-no..solo quiero que te quedes conmigo..tengo miedo..quédate conmigo..-dijo hinata agarrándole la camisa

-esta bien..me quedare contigo..nomas deja que hable al trabajo ok.._ella asintió_de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y comenzó a marcar al numero de su abuelo

_-naruto..donde andas..-dijo jiraiya_

-estoy en casa..es que estoy con mi esposa..y si me das el día abuelo..-dijo naruto

_-mmm...ya veo..tomatero..y cuida ese bebe..oíste-dijo jiraiya_

-si..pero como sabes del bebe..si nomas sabemos nosotros..-dijo naruto

_-son persuasiones querido nieto..persuasiones..bueno tomate el día de acuerdo..-dijo jiraiya_

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y colgó

-que te dijo jiraiya-sama..-dijo hinata

-que soy todo tuyo en este día..-dijo naruto

-bueno..le tomo la palabra..que te parece si..pensamos en un nombre para el bebe..-dijo hinata

-es buena idea amor..-dijo naruto

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En otro lado de la ciudad..**

-es momento de que entremos en acción hanzo..-dijo un hombre

-si..en este momento iniciamos esta guerra..vamos a ver si sobreviven a esto..-dijo hanzo

-de acuerdo..-dijo el hombre

-bien..-dijo hanzo

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**En casa de naruto...**

-veamos..mmm...que tal..takashi..-dijo naruto

-es lindo..pero que tal..daisuke..-dijo hinata

-es hermoso..ademas asi se llamaba mi abuelo antes de morir..-dijo naruto

-bien..entonces se llamara daisuke si es niño..pero si es niña..-dijo hinata

-pues..me gustaría..que te parece hikari..-dijo naruto

-mmm..es hermoso..así le llamaremos si es niña..-dijo hinata

-vamos..a caminar hace meses que no salimos..-dijo naruto

-si..vamos..pero a que decirles a todos esta noticia..no todos saben..-dijo hinata

-mmm..pues porque no vamos..-dijo naruto

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

-bueno ya que están todos presentes..le queremos dar una noticia..-dijo naruto

-y vaya que es noticia..-dijo kushina

-que tipo de noticia..porque tu madre no me dice nada..-dijo minato

-es que..vamos a hacer padres pronto..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..pues felicidades..-dijo minato

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-_"espero que no pase lo mismo con kasami y ryuto..espero que no.."_-pensó jiraiya

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

UNA MIRADA DE ODIO..


	28. una mirada de odio

_**Anteriormente**_

_-bueno ya que están todos presentes..le queremos dar una noticia..-dijo naruto_

_-y vaya que es noticia..-dijo kushina_

_-que tipo de noticia..porque tu madre no me dice nada..-dijo minato_

_-es que..vamos a hacer padres pronto..-dijo naruto_

_-de verdad..pues felicidades..-dijo minato_

_-gracias..-dijo hinata_

_-"espero que no pase lo mismo con kasami y ryuto..espero que no.."-pensó jiraiya_

Capitulo 28: una mirada de odio

era una mañana tranquila..era fin de semana como siempre ellos estaban juntos..se reían, hablaban y mas con el bebe que esperan los hacían mas feliz..pero tanta felicidad hay unas personas que no les gustaban que fueran felices..

-bueno..es hora de irnos a casa amor..-dijo naruto

-si..nos veremos luego..familia..-dijo naruto

-si..cuídense mucho..-dijo kushina

-si..-dijo naruto

-_"tengo un mal presentimiento..algo va a pasar.."_-pensó jiraiya

.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..-.._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..._.._..

**De camino a casa..**

-vaya...vaya..si que no esperaron mucho he..-dijo hanzo

-que quieres de nosotros..ahora..-dijo naruto poniéndose adelante de ella

-no puedo creer que estén juntos..si sus familias se odian a muerte..-dijo hanzo

-si..pero nuestro amor es mas grande..-dijo naruto

-pues eso ya lo veremos..-dijo hanzo

-si..porque a pesar de que querías separarnos..con lo que paso en el pasado..jamas podras hacerlo-dijo naruto

-je..de que hablas chico..-dijo hanzo

-de que tu mataste al líder principal para quedarte con la empresa de hinata..-dijo naruto

-como te atreves a difamarme..-dijo hanzo

-porque se que es verdad..tengo pruebas de eso..-dijo naruto

-eso ya lo veremos..-dijo hanzo sacando una pistola y le disparo..

-naruto..naruto no..-dijo hinata llorando

-je..lo mismo que paso hace años..que tonos fueron sus familias..que estúpidas..-dijo hanzo

-naruto..naruto háblame..-dijo hinata

-el morirá mocosa..y tu también..-dijo hanzo

-porque..porque nos odias tanto...nosotros no hemos hecho nada..-dijo hinata

-que no han hecho nada..tu estúpida familia me hizo lo peor..me despojaron de todo..cada cosa que tenia..-dijo hanzo

-pero no tienes que hacerlo así..-dijo naruto

-porque no..asi yo podre recuperar todo lo que me quitaron..-dijo hanzo

-estas tan lleno de odio hacia la familia de hinata..que no logras ver con claridad las cosas..-dijo naruto

-tus ojos están llenos de odio..ese odio que te esta matando..-dijo hinata

-no..no yo estoy vengándome por todo lo que me hicieron..-dijo hanzo

-no es así..-dijo kasami apareciendo

-que..pero como ustedes están muertos-dijo hanzo

-si estamos muertos..pero tu ambición ha llegado tan lejos hanzo..-dijo ryuto

-pero..yo solo quiero..no mas bien voy a tener todas lo que quise..-dijo hanzo

estaba a punto de dispararles cuando de repente una voz lo paralizo

-alto ahí..-dijo hiashi

-hiashi..pero que haces aquí..-dijo hanzo

-escuche todo lo que dijiste..como pudiste hacerle eso a mi sobrino..-dijo hiashi

-es que..usted me pidió deshacerme de namikaze naruto..-dijo hanzo

-que..-dijo hinata sorprendida

-si..lo hice pero a pesar de todo lo que hice..yo les pido disculpas por eso..y me arrepiento..perdóneme de verdad..hinata..-dijo hiashi

-como pudiste..como pudiste..-dijo hinata llorando

-ahora..me doy cuenta que mi odio hacia la familia de tu novio era algo absurdo..lo lamento chicos..-dijo hiashi

-nos podemos ir en paz..nuestro objetivo esta hecho..-dijo kasami

-si..ahora es tiempo de irnos..gracias chicos..su amor logro mas que las apariencias..-dijo ryuto

-si..gracias..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo naruto

desaparecieron..en una nube de humo..al fin eran libres de este mundo..en cuando a hanzo salio corriendo después de eso..

-hinata..hija espero que seas feliz..con naruto..-dijo hiashi

-si lo haré..-dijo hinata

-me despido..nos veremos pronto hija..-dijo hiashi y se marcho

-naruto..estas bien..-dijo hinata

-mas que nunca..ahora puedo decir que..nuestro amor fue mas grande..-dijo naruto

-si..y mas que eso..-dijo hinata tocándose el vientre

-esperemos que nuestro bebe sea especial..-dijo naruto

-si..y mas que es de nuestro amor..como cuando nos conocimos..-dijo hinata

-si..por que es..un amor mas allá de las apariencias..

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

EPILOGO PARTE 1..


	29. epilogo parte 1

_**Anteriormente**_

_-naruto..estas bien..-dijo hinata_

_-mas que nunca..ahora puedo decir que..nuestro amor fue mas grande..-dijo naruto_

_-si..y mas que eso..-dijo hinata tocándose el vientre_

_-esperemos que nuestro bebe sea especial..-dijo naruto_

_-si..y mas que es de nuestro amor..como cuando nos conocimos..-dijo hinata_

_-si..por que es..un amor mas allá de las apariencias..-dijo naruto y beso sus labios que fueron corespondidos  
_

Capitulo 29: epilogo parte 1

** dos meses despues...**

-y como vas con este bebe...hinata querida...-dijo kushina

-esta bien...pero no deja de moverse...tanto-dijo hinata tocandose el vientre abultado de 4 meses

-eso quiere decir que sera como su padre...-dijo kushina

-espero que si...-dijo hinata

-ahora si hay paz...no es asi tia kushina...-dijo sakura

-si...al menos todo acabo...-dijo ino

-si...a pesar de todo...estamos juntos y esperando a este bebe...-dijo hinata

-y ya saben que va ser...-dijo ino

-pues..naruto y yo queremos que sea sorpresa...-dijo hinata sonriedo

-eso es bueno...sea lo que sea sera recibido con todo el amor de sus padres...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

**7 meses despues...**

era la madrugada...hinata no podia dormir y hizo que naruto se despertara...

-que tienes amor...-dijo naruto

-nada...duerme..-dijo hinata

-sabes que me puedes decirmelo...no es asi amor...-dijo naruto tocanto su abultado vientre de 7 mese de embarazo

-yo...tengo un antojo...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-dime...¿que se le antoja a mi querida esposa...?-dijo naruto

-pues...quiero un helado de chocolate...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...lo coseguire...-dijo naruto beso sus labios y salio

hinata se estaba preocupando...no llegaba...solo tenia algo en su mente...

-_"de seguro se quedo platicando con la empleada..."_-dijo hinata dandole celos

minutos despues...naruto llego con el helado...

-porque tardaste tanto...de seguro estabas con otra mujer...-dijo hinata daldole celos

-luna...me tarde porque no habia muchas tiendas habiertas en la madrugada...tuve suerte de que habia una al menos..-dijo naruto

-tu ya no me quieres...estoy gorda...y no te gusto...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-hina...no estas gorda solo estas embarazada...y como no me vas a gustar...te amo...cuando nos conocimos por accidente...lo recuerdas..-dijo naruto

-je...es que tengo miedo...-dijo hinata

-no seas tontita...aqui estare solo para ti...-dijo naruto

-te amo...zorrito..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien..-dijo naruto y beso sus labios

* * *

**en el hospital...**

ya estaban las cotracciones del embarazo...estaba a punto de dar a luz...pasaron unas horas en donde el doctor estaba en el quirofano...naruto estaba a su lado...tomando su mano para animarla...cuando se escucho el sonido de un bebe...cabellos rubios...con ojos azule como el cielo...que fue colocada a los brazos de su madre...poco despues fue pasada a la sala de maternidad.

-disculpe joven...cual sera el nombre de su bebita...-dijo la enfermera

-hikari namikaze hyuga...-dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo...-dijo la enfermera y se marcho con la bebe

al llegar a la sala de maternidad...naruto contemplaba a su hija..tan hermosa...y fragil como un cristal...

-no es hermosa hijo...es identica a hinata..-dijo kushina

-si...muy hermosa...-dijo naruto

-ve a ver a tu esposa ahora...luego te llevaran a tu nena...-dijo kushina

-tienes razon madre...-dijo naruto y se marcho

al llegar a la habitacion de su esposa...mientras despertaba lentamente...

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-luna...nuestra bebe esta preciosa...como tu...amor..-dijo naruto

-espero verla pronto...-dijo hinata

en ese momento entro la enfermera a entregarle a la pequeña hikari...a los brazos de su madre...

-hinata...es una niña preciosa...-dijo kushina al entrar

-es preciosa...que suerte que no es parecida a naruto..-dijo sasuke

-oyes...estoy aqui sabes...-dijo naruto

-eso lo se...-dijo sasuke

-mira...tiene los ojos y cabellos de naruto...-dijo sakura

-es preciosa...-dijo ino

-se que mi nena es preciosa...-dijo naruto

-y cual es su nombre...naruto..-dijo jiraiya

-pues...esu nombre es hikari...namikaze hyuga hikari...-dijo naruto

-_"hikari"_...es hermoso...-dijo jiraiya sonriendo

-si...-dijo hinata

-ahora puedo decir que es el comienzo de una tranquila vida..-dijo naruto

-si...con esta princesita...hara que nuestras vidas sean mejores...-dijo hinata cargando a su bebe

Continuara...

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO:**

EPILOGO PARTE FINAL..


	30. epilogo parte final

_**Anteriormente**_

_-y cual es su nombre...naruto..-dijo jiraiya_

_-pues...esu nombre es hikari...namikaze hyuga hikari...-dijo naruto_

_-"hikari"...es hermoso...-dijo jiraiya sonriendo_

_-si...-dijo hinata_

_-ahora puedo decir que es el comienzo de una tranquila vida..-dijo naruto_

_-si...con esta princesita...hara que nuestras vidas sean mejores...-dijo hinata cargando a su bebe_

Capitulo 30: epilogo final

**10 años despues...**

-nos vemos mama...voy a casa de mei...dijo hikari de 9 años

-de acuerdo...portate bien...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...nos vemos mama...abuela kushina

-nos vemos...hikari...-dijo kushina

la niña salio de su casa...

-estas muy palida hinata...has comido bien...-dijo kushina

-pues...no...todo me da asco...y me siento mareada...-dijo hinata

-vamos al hospital ahora mismo...-dijo kushina

-pero estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-nada de peros...vamos ahora...-dijo kushina

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

* * *

**en el hospital...**

el doctor entro a su consultorio con los resultados de los analisis...

-que tiene hinata...doctor..-dijo kushina

-hinata...estas embarazada de dos semanas...-dijo el doctor

-embarazada...de verdad-dijo hinata sorprendida

-gracias doctor...-dijo kushina

en la salida del hospital...

-se lo diras a mi hijo...cierto hinata querida..-dijo kushina

-si...quiero ver su cara de nuevo al saber que seremos padres de nuevo..-dijo hinata

-anda...ve...con cuidado...-dijo kushina

-si...gracias...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

**en la oficina...**

-señor su esposa esta aqui...la hago pasar...-dijo la secretaria

-hazla pasar...-dijo naruto

hinata entro a la oficina...lo abrazo y lo beso repetidamente...

-amor...que sorpresa...-dijo naruto

-naruto...tengo que darte una noticia...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-que noticia...hinata..-dijo naruto

-bueno...yo...tu...naruto estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata

-de verdad...-dijo naruto

-de verdad...-dijo hinata

naruto se asomo a la ventana y dijo...

-**_SOY NAMIKAZE NARUTO...Y SERE PADRE DE NUEVO..._**-dijo naruto

-otra vez no...porque lo hiciste..-dijo hinata sintiendo verguenza

-porque soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo...amor...me diste a hikari...y ahora me daras otro bebe...-dijo naruto tocando su vientre aun plano

se sentaron en la silla del escritorio...hinata miraba el techo...y naruto le tocaba en vientre sonriendo

-oyes zorrito..-dijo hinata

-dime...-dijo naruto

-¿que hubiera pasado si...si no nos hubieramos conocido?-dijo hinata

-pues...el destino haria que nos conocieramos de alguna forma...mi luna-dijo naruto tocando en vientre de hinata

-y todo empezo porque chocamos por accidente...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-si...-dijo naruto

**********flash black**

_choco con un chico quedando encima de el sin dejarlo de mirar…_

_-D-disculpe fue mi culpa en verdad lo siento tanto-dijo hinata_

_-No te preocupes…solo fue un accidente en serio-dijo el chico_

_-Lo siento tanto es que debí ser más cuidadosa lo siento-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos_

_-Bueno no pasó nada…oyes puedes levantarte de mí-dijo el chico sonrojándose_

_-He…l-lo siento-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-Soy naruto namikaze un placer…con quien tengo el gusto-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-Hi-hinata…hyuga hinata-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-Es un placer hinata…me puedes decir dónde queda este salón-dijo naruto enseñándole el papel_

_-"no puede ser es el mismo salo que el mío entonces él es nuevo"-si se en donde es…es el m-mismo salo en donde y-yo voy_

_-Genial…entonces vamos-dijo naruto tomando su mano_

**********flash black end**

-y todo gracias a eso...asi nos enamoramos...recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor la primera vez...-dijo naruto

-como olvidarlo...-dijo hinata sonrojada

**************flash black**

_-hinata-chan...ya dime porque estas enojada conmigo dime-dijo naruto_

_-y aun te lo preguntas namikaze-dijo aun molesta hinata_

_-pues si...quiero saber-dijo el_

_-te lo voy a decir-suspiro-estoy enojada contigo porque...porque queria hacerlo contigo...-dijo sonrojada_

_se sorprendio al escucharlo de su voz, viendo que no le contesto siguio hablando_

_-queria que me hicieras el amor naruto-kun...esa noche estaba tan decidida de que me hicieras el amor que...-dijo sonrojada con la mirada abajo_

_-es que no es que no lo quisiera hacerlo contigo...es lo que deseo estar contigo y con cada vez que dormimos juntos me da ganas de hacerte el amor-dijo el_

_-y...y porque no lo hacias...es que ya no me amas-dijo con la mirada abajo_

_-hinata mírame-dijo el_

_con su mano le subió el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos_

_-claro que te amo...es estamos en casa de mis padres y no quería que te viera como una golfa conmigo...y tu no eres eso,eres mas que eso hyuga hinata...te amo nunca lo olvides si-dijo el_

_-naruto...-uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo ella gimió cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo._

_sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba._

_naruto la tubo en el colchón, se puso de posición sobre ella reptando por la se sintió morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo._

******************flash black end**

-y nuestra segunda vez...-dijo hinata

**************flash black**

_-hinata...tu cuarto es enorme parece una sola casa..-dijo sorprendido_

_-no digas eso naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-es enserio...de verdad...a veces creo que mereces a alguien que..-dijo naruto_

_-poniendo un dedo en su labios-sshh...no digas nada..-dijo hinata_

_fueron dándose leves besos en los labios y mientras se sostenía con fuerza en sus caderas, se sentía ta cálida y suave tenerla así de cerca...soltó sus labios de la joven pero de inmediato paso por su cuello,ella gimió muy suavemente...ambos fueron cayendo ala cama...esa cama ancha donde solo duerme una chica pero era su chica y nada lo haría cambiar._

_sus ropas empezaron a estorbarles y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo..cada beso..se demostraban lo mucho que se aman sintiéndose como es el amor de verdad..._

_-n-naruto...-gimió hinata al sentirlo dentro de ella_

_-dime...quieres que me detenga...-dijo naruto_

_-no..no quiero que te detengas...continua por favor...-dijo hinata_

_ambos siguieron,sus embestidas fueron mas fuertes hasta que llegaron al clímax y firmemente se dejo caer sobre ella. poco a poco fueron acomodándose hasta quedar abrazados con lo que acababan de hacer..._

_-es la segunda vez..y fue lo mejor te extrañaba tanto tenerte así-dijo naruto_

_-si..yo también te extrañaba naruto-dijo hinata_

_-esto es la recompensa por las dos semanas sin tenernos así de cerquita-dijo naruto abrazándola_

_-si...y puede decir que la espera fue lo mejor que me paso naruto-dijo hinata_

_-pues claro..yo te hice el amor hinata-dijo naruto sonriendo y se sintió dichoso a eso_

_-si..hicimos el amor naruto...y fue asombroso..como la primera vez_

******************flash black end**

-y esa fue en tu casa...y en tu cama..-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar mas a hinata

-y cuando saliste de coma...y lo hicimos en el hospital...-dijo hinata

-ni como olvidarlo...-dijo naruto

******************flash black **

_-me hacías tanta falta...-dijo hinata tocando su rostro_

_-también me hacías falta..-dijo naruto_

_-he..estabas despierto...-dijo hinata fingiendo estar enojada_

_-pues..algo..pero puedo decirte que extrañaba todo de ti..-dijo naruto tomando a hinata por la cintura atraiéndola a su cuerpo_

_-yo también extrañaba todo de ti..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-ya no me extrañes..ahora solo sienteme..-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-p-pero estamos en un hospital naruto..n-pero fue interrumpida porque las labios de naruto estaban sobre los suyos_

_-si no hacemos ruido..no nos oirán..ademas es muy temprano para las horas de visitas..no crees-dijo naruto_

_-pues..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-entonces-dándoles pequeños besos-solo dime si quieres hinata-dijo naruto_

_-si quiero naruto-dijo hinata_

_empezaron con leves besos..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco la coloco en la cama del hospital,abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..naruto le tapo la boca diciéndole.._

_-es mejor que te tape la boca... para que nadie nos oiga..al menos no hay cámaras en los cuartos si no hiciéramos esto ¿verdad?-dijo naruto al destapare la boca_

_-si..es mejor que me tapes la boca..para que nadie nos oiga amor..-dijo hinata_

_-si..-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-continua por favor-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y volvió donde había quedado_

**********************flash black end**

-y cuando huimos...solo eramos los dos...-dijo hinata

-aun recuerdo cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo...-dijo naruto

**flash black**

_-donde estamos..es tan hermoso..-dijo hinata_

_-es un lugar especial..era de mi abuelo antes de que muriera y quería demostrártelo..-dijo naruto_

_-ah..pues como no me decías nada en todo el camino creí que..que no querías hablarme por lo que sucedió esta mañana..-dijo hinata_

_-perdóname por no decirte..pero era una sorpresa..y lo de esta mañana ya te dije que no te preocupes..algunas veces soy asi..-dijo naruto_

_-si pero..-dijo hinata_

_-solo mira esa flor...mírala bien...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien..-dijo hinata_

_ella camino hacia la flor..era una flor mas bonitas de todas..cuando vio que la rosa brillaba y la toco lo que vio..vio un anillo en el.._

_-hinata..¿quieres ser mi esposa?..-dijo naruto sonrojado_

_-n..naruto y..yo..-dijo hinata_

_-se que es repentino para ti..pero yo quiero que formes parte de mi vida..te amo hinata hyuga y me harias el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptarias ser mi esposa..que dices..¿quieres casarte conmigo?..-dijo naruto_

_-yo..si quiero..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-que..que dices..-dijo naruto sorprendido_

_-si..si quiero ser tu esposa..mi zorrito..-dijo hinata llorando de felicidad_

_el le puso el anillo de compromiso..era el mas hermoso anillo del mundo.._

_-ahora con esto nos unimos mas..mi luna-dijo naruto_

_-si..pero mi padre no querrá que nos casemos..el te odia...y ahora-dijo hinata_

_-no te preocupes..recuerda que solo somos tu y yo..de acuerdo_ella asintió_te amo mucho hinata..nunca olvides mis palabras amor-dijo naruto_

_-jamas pasaría eso mi zorrito..-dijo hinata_

_se dieron besitos y demostrándose cuanto se amaban de verdad..unidos en un solo ser.._

**flash black end**

-a pesar de todo lo que paso para separarnos...-dijo naruto

-si...tenemos una familia ahora...y con este bebe...sera mas hermoso que nunca...-dijo hinata tocandose su vientre

-asi es mi luna...porque a pesar de todo lo hicieron nuestro amor es mas grande...porque nuestro amor es un amor mas alla de las apariencias...-dijo naruto

-si...te amo...mi zorrito-dijo hinata acercandose a sus labios

-yo tambien te amo...mi luna...-dijo naruto y la beso

a pesar de las apariencias...el amor de ellos lograron que el odio de las dos familias se terminaran al fin...porque dicen que mas alla de las apariencias...encuentras el verdadero amor en el lugar menos indicado

**FIN****  
**

_gracias por leerlo...espero que les haya encantado como a mi...gracias por los comentarios me ayudaron mucho...gracias a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en cada capitulo de esta historia...porque hay personas que dicen que hay un amor mas alla de las aparincias..._

_gracias a todos...los quiero..._


End file.
